For The First Time
by sweetypai
Summary: When her brother, Christian come back home with a hot Russian guy named Dimitri, Rose knows that something will happen in her love life. Will Dimitri fall in love with her friend's sister that is 7 years younger than him? Will Christian able to approach Lissa, her sister's bestfriend? ALL HUMAN.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own Vampire Academy and all of the characters.

Chapter one

RPOV

"Rose, I need you to go shopping with me this Saturday," Lissa said when we were sitting on my bed. Her jade green eyes stared at me.

"What's the occasion?" I asked.

"The dance before semester break," Lissa is a 21 years old college student. She used to accompany me when my parents were out for business matter.

"Do you have a partner?" I asked. Lisa shook her head. She always said that since I'm still in high school, I should find a boyfriend before entering college. The competition in college in search of mate is higher compare to high school.

"It's okay. You still have a lot of time. What about that Ryan guy?" Lissa crushed on his classmate, Ryan. She said that he's funny and easy going.

"He's going with Amanda. I don't know when they start dating," she pouted her mouth. Our conversation was broke by some noises down stairs.

"What it is?" she asked.

"Maybe – " before I managed to answer, I heard someone calling out my name.

"Rose! Can you come down and help me with my stuffs?"

"That's my brother, Christian" I said didn't bother to leave my bed.

"He's calling you.." Lissa said.

"I know. He wants me to help carry his stuff to his room. He's just finishing college last week. Guess he's just arriving home." Lissa just moved to this town 3 years ago. She never meet Christian before because he has been in his college. Yes, he didn't coming home for holiday because he's been travelling, not even for Christmas!

"Rosemarie!" he shouted again when I didn't show up. He knew how much I hate that name. That's why he using it because he knew I will appear and punched him on his face.

"Not that name!" I jump from my bed and run towards the door. Lissa followed me from behind because she didn't want me to punch anyone.

"Rosieeeee!" he called again when I'm going down the stairs.

"YOU DIDN'T JUST CALL ME THAT!"I yelled furiously, making my step faster.

"Ouchh!" I let a cry when I hit something at the last step of stairs. I landed on the warm – it's not something, it was someone. I landed on the top of a boy. He had a pair of brown eyes that can make you sink in his gaze a whole day. His shoulder-length hair was pulled back into a ponytail but a few strands framed his gorgeous face.

Times froze the moment he captured my gaze. We stared at each other until Lissa came and asked, "Rose, are you okay?".

"I'm fine," I said while quickly moving up my body from him.

"I'm sorry," I said as he finally sat down.

"No it's my fault. I shouldn't sit here," he replied.

"Rosie, there you are. What take you so long?" Christian said as he walked into us. I then remembered why I'm such in hurry before.

"Stop calling me that! Don't you know that I'm coming down in hurry that I'm almost killing your friend?"

"You can't kill me by jumping on me Rose. You're not that heavy," said the guy with the brown eyes. Thanks god he didn't call me Rosie, or I will have to murder him for real.

"Calm down Rosie, we haven't met for three years. Don't you miss me? Come and hug your brother," Christian open both of his arm, inviting me into his hug.

I ran forward, not to hug him but punched him in the stomach. He bent his body downward, surprise with the attack.

"Rose!" Lissa gasped and came down to hold my arm.

"That's for calling me Rosie and no, I don't miss you," I said while crossing my arm on my chest.

"Rose, you don't talk to your brother like that," here came my second mother, Lissa.

"You should listen to your friend Rose," good, he learnt his lesson. "What's your name?" Christian turned his head towards Lissa.

"Vasilissa. You can call me Lissa," they both shaking hand. His blue eyes caught into her green eyes for a long time, too long for strangers. I cleared my throat and Lissa quickly pull back her hand.

"So do mum and dad know you're coming home today?" I asked.

"Yeah. They know about it but they said they can't see us today because they're not coming home until Friday."

"Us?" I asked again.

"Yes, us. Dimitri- the guy that you jump on- will stay here until I found a place for us." I'm totally forgot about his friend. I mean, how could I forget about the presence of hot guy here. They don't show up every day!

"I hope you didn't mind that I will stay here for a while," he said when I'm looking at him_. _No no no no! I didn't mind at all. It will be good if there just the two of us, without Christian.

"No. I don't mind. Anyway, this house is too big for just two people since my parents always leaving home for business matter. More people are better," I smiled.

He nodded and smiled. God I love his smile! I wonder what else about him that I can love too?

"Told you she will be okay. As long as you didn't take her food and –"

"Call he Rosie," said Dimiri before Christian can finish his sentence. He's a fast learner.

"Come on Liss, we're going upstair," I grabbed Lissa's hand.

"Shouldn't we help them unpacking?" Lissa asked. Always being the polite one.

"Nah, they're a big boy already. Should have configured it themselves," I said while heading upstairs. Lissa followed me from behind after exchange smile with Christian.

"I think you're brother is cute," Lissa said after I closed the door.

"I think my brother is annoying," I rolled my eyes.

"it's normal for a brother to tease his sister," she said, lay on my bed.

"I know Liss. But, he has a girlfriend," I can see shock and hurt through her face but she quickly masked it with a normal expression.

"Of course he has. With that looking, nobody can resist him," she said weakly.

"Hey Dimitri is hotter. No, I mean he's the hottest man alive,"

"Wow Rose! I thought you didn't want to have any relationship now," she bright up a little.

"Well a little crush wouldn't hurt," I winked my eyes. Lissa laughed and we continued talking about many other things. Lissa decided to go home when the clock ticking at 6pm. After saying goodbye, I walked over in the house to search for Christian.

DPOV

"Christian! Christian, where are you?" I opened my room's door when I heard Rose was calling Christian name. She was taking her step upstairs and stopped when she saw me.

"Rose, Christian going out for a while. He says we can have dinner without him," her face bright up when I said dinner.

"Do you know where is he going?" I shook my head. Rose come forward and stood in front of my room.

"Hey, your room is in front of mine. I thought Christian would use this one. Thanks god it was you," she exclaimed excitedly.

I chuckled," Christian take the one at the end of this hallway. What's wrong if he's using this one?"

"What's wrong?" she tried to raise an eyebrow but failed. I held myself from laughing. "He can be so whinny when he's tired ,just like a girl. Well sometimes, worse than me. " she continued.

I smiled when her brown eyes lock up with mine. She's really has a big brown eyes that make you want to stare at it all days. Her long hair is also amazing, smooth and wavy when she moves.

"So what do you want for dinner? We can have pizza, Chinese, subway or whatever you want?" she asked.

"I think – "

"Can we have pizza? It's such a long time that I want to eat pizza," she's start to make puppy eyes. Damn she looked so cute! Even without the puppy eyes, I would just let her choose.

"Actually Rose, I'm fine with anything. You can choose for our dinner," Our dinner? That's sound good.

"Ok then! We take pizza. I'll call you when they deliver it," she smiled and then walked toward her room. This girl is something that I can't take my eyes off. I turn into my room and decide to shower while waiting for our dinner. Our dinner? I grinned.

I opened the door when I heard the knock, "Dimitri, pizza is here! Can we eat now?" I nodded and followed Rose into the dining room. We sat across each other while she's taking a slice of pizza into her mouth.

"This pizza is the greatest one in the town. I can guarantee you!" she said. I chuckled when I saw some sauce at the corner of her mouth.

"What?" she asked.

"At the corner of your mouth –" my thumb brush off her mouth without I can even finish my sentence.

She stunned at my action. I'm also surprise with myself.

"I'm sorry Rose, you reminds me of my sister, Vika. She always has something at her face when she eating," Rose smiled.

"Wow, you must be a good brother. I hope Christian can learn from you,"

"Christian is a good brother too," I said while taking a slice of pizza.

"No he's not!" I chuckled when she rolled her eyes.

"I mean, both of you are 24 right?" I nodded. "Yet he's acting like some high school boy,"

"Different people have different ways in showing their love,"

"I guess that Fire boy's way is weird,"

"Fire boy?" I raised one eyebrow. I could see envy on Rose's face when I did that.

"He set his hair on fire when he cooked. I think it's happen when he's 15. " I laughed thinking of how he got rid of the fire from his hair.

"Where are you from? I can hear your thick accent," she asked suddenly.

"Russia. I'm from Russia,"

"Wow! That's place is cold – literally I mean," she grinned.

"It's not that cold Rose,"

"Easy for you to say because you're growing up there."

"Maybe you should come some day and meet my family,"

"Since you're hot, I bet I wouldn't get too cold there,"

"What?"

"Nothing," she blushed. Her cheek became red and his mouth mumbling something. I can't hold my laughter anymore.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You,"

"Why?"

"Because you look so cute when you blushed," this time it's my turn to become speechless. She looked at me, flattered. I looked at her and thought how amazing she can be.

"As you say Rose, this pizza is the delicious food I've ever had," I said breaking our silence. She smiled.

"I need to unpack a lot of things so –"

"I will be in my room if you need anything," she smiled reassuring.

"Good night Rose," I said while making my steps out from the dining room.

"Good night Dimitri," she said.

I smiled as I closed my room's door. What am I doing? I'm flirting with my best friend's sister who is 7 years younger than me. Dimitri, what've you gotten yourself into?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I do not own Vampire Academy and all the characters.**

Chapter 2

RPOV

I ran down stairs while trying to tie my hair up. It had been a real struggled since my hands and feet had to work fast simultaneously. Crap, I'm late again for school! I guessed Eddie had left me behind and I had to walk by myself to school.

"Chrissy.." I walked to the couch where my brother was sleeping. His hair was messy and a there were a pair of dark circle under his eyes.

"Christian.." I shook his body. A strong smell of alcohol entered my nose when I came near to him. Look like this boy was drunk last night.

"Christian…" I shook his body harder. He opened his eyes slowly.

"Rose…my beautiful Rose..where are you going honey?" Christian was hardly drunk. He always know when to stop drinking. This was so not like him.

"I'm going to school your idiot! Wake up and go sleep in your room," I yelled so that he could get back his sense.

"My room…this is my room."

"No Chrissy, you're sleeping in the couch in the living room,"

"Oh baby this couch is so cozy – "

"Whatever. I'm going to school," I started to walk away when I heard he said "Abby, why did you cheating on me? What I've done wrong?" at this point, he started to sob. Abby was the girl that he dated before entering college.

"A great way to start a day," I turned back to him and sat behind the couch.

"Easy there Chrissy. She's not good for you –"

"Rose? What is going on?" I heard Dimitri voice. I turned my head and saw he was standing behind me. He was wearing a pants and black singlet that showing his muscles on his arms. Now, I wanted to be drunk.

"Christian was drunk. I think he'd been dumped," my point was proven when he wailed that Abby name again and again. Dimitri and I exchanged look.

"Just go to school. I'll take care of him," Dimitri said. I shrugged and stand up.

"Thanks Dimitri,"

"Don't mention it Rose. I'd been there when he sober and I'm sure you didn't want to see that."

"No I don't," I smiled.

"Take care Rose," he said, smiling back. This is the real great start of the morning.

Xxx

I cleared my throat when I sat down on the bench. Eddy and Mia were trying to get into each other throat in front of me. They stop kissing and I'm reaching out for donut in Eddie's plate.

"Hi Rose," Mia said. I nodded at her. She looked like a doll with her short her.

"Hey Rose. What make you late for history this morning?" Eddie asked. I've been in the same class with him for history.

"Christian got drunk – "

"Christian? When he's back?" asked Mia in an excited voice. She used to have a crush on him when we're in elementary school. I don't know why my friend keep hitting on my brother for god sake.

"Easy there little girl," I said when I noticed a jealous glared that Eddie threw at his girl friend. The three of us were childhood friend. They always came and stayed at my place until they figure out their feeling to each other.

It's happened on the third grade and they start to have their own private time with each other. And then, Lissa start to appear in my life.

"He just got home yesterday and guess what, today I'd found him lying in the couch, drunk," I said taking some fries into my mouth.

"Why would he drink? I mean, it's not like him to get drunk," Eddie asked.

I shrugged, "He's been dumped,"

"What? By whom?" Mia squealed.

"That Abby girl, the one that he dated before entering the college. Came on Mia, if Eddie left you for 3 years, would you wait for him?"

"If it was you, I will wait," Mia looked at Eddie in the eyes and they started kissing again.

"Ouh, that was so sweet," I said irritatingly.

DPOV

"I've found a place in the town yesterday that was strategic to open our restaurant," Christian said as both of us sat on the couch. He just recovered from his hangover after sleeping for 5 hours.

"How many workers do we need?" I asked.

"About 6 to 7 people. We need 3 chefs and 4 waiters or waitress,"

"I can help with cooking, you know if –"

"It's okay Dimitri. I'm in charge at the kitchen. I need you to manage the financial, the inflow and outflow cash. That's sort of thing you know." I nodded.

Christian took culinary during college time meanwhile I'm taking accountant. We both had been roommate for 3 years. I used to take Christian to Russian once, to celebrate Christmas with my family. We decided to open a restaurant after graduating. That was the main reason I was here, in a town in the New York City.

"We can start to advertise about hiring some workers. The sooner we found the workers, the sooner we can open the restaurant," I said.

"Yeah. I hope this going as planned," he smiled.

"Hey Christina! How are you feeling?" Rose came and joined us in the living room. She took a seat beside me, in front of Christian. She smelled great and looked as awesome as always.

"Hey Rose. I'm good, thanks for asking,"

"Do you want me to kill that Abby girl?" I tried to hide a smile when she made a wicked face.

"Just leave her alone, Rose," Christian grabbed the remote and turned the television on.

"You are no fun," she pouted her mouth. Did I mention she looked cute?

"I'm going up stairs," she said when all of us start to focus on the story in the television.

"Wait, Rose," Christian called her when she's about to stand up. She sighed and sat back. Her long hair moved with the movement. I wished I can touch it.

"Can you ask Lissa to come over tonight?"

"Look Chrissy, you had all my sympathy for your break up. But I don't want you to hit any of my friends."

"No Rose. Tonight we're having a homecoming party. You can invite everybody that you want,"

"A party? Is it a good idea to be drunk two nights in a row?" she rolled her eyes.

"I won't be drunk," he said.

"What do you think comrade?" she looked up at my face.

"Comrade?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I saw the duster and western books in your room," she grinned.

"A small party wouldn't hurt," I smiled. I know Christian needed some time to heal. Maybe by seeing his old friends can make him recover.

"Okay big boys. I need to call Eddie and Mia!" she jumped from the couch and walked out the living room.

"Don't forget Lissa!" Christian screamed.

"I can't promise. She's busy preparing for her final exam, but I will ask," Rose peek from the outside.

"Dress up my friend! We're going to meet a lot of girls," Christian grinned.

**Review review review! This is my first fan fiction and I hope you guys like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own Vampire Academy and all the characters.**

Chapter 3.

RPOV

"This is Dimitri, Christian's friend," I said to Eddie and Mia.

"I'm Eddie, Rose's punch bag," Eddie said when they shook hand. Eddie was wearing a red shirt with stripes on it while Mia was wearing a heart red dress that reached her knees. They looked cute together.

"Punch bag?" Dimitri asked with a questioning look.

"Well when she wants to try a new move in fighting – punching and kicking, she will do that on me," Eddie answered.

Dimitri chuckled and I'm blushed. He looked super awesome tonight by wearing a white shirt that had some writing on it.

"Hey, I'm not that bad. Besides, I need to protect both of you lovebirds," I crossed my hand on the chest. I was wearing a strapless purple dress that showed my curve but not too tight about my knee length.

"I'm Mia," Mia gave the sweetest smile that she had. Both me and Eddie glared at her when she took Dimitri's hand longer than it was supposed to be.

"Eddie's girlfriend," I added. Eddie smiled at me while Mia gave me the unsatisfied face.

"Rose! There you are. Christian said that I can found you here," I heard Lissa squealed when she's making her way through the crowd.

"Wow, I didn't expect you to come since you are busy –" I stop to stare at her dress. She looked amazing with a white strapless dress that being covered with lacy at the chest. It more liked a gown but just a knee length.

"Came on Rose, I've never turn you down," she smiled. I smiled back but…

"Little angel! There you are. Are you missing me?" Adrian made his way toward us.

"Adrian?" I gave Lissa a questioning look.

"I'm sorry Rose. He's there when you call me. He has heard about this party and said that he will come with me," Lissa put on apologetic face.

"Good luck Rose," Eddie laughed. I rolled my eyes. Eddie, Mia and Lissa had known each other. We used to hang out together until Adrian, Lissa's cousin start to enter frame.

"Hey sweetie, you look beautiful tonight," as expected from Adrian to compliment me like that. He was wearing a black and yellow checkered shirt.

"Adrian, this is Dimitri, Christian's friend," and my future boyfriend, I added mentally. Both Adrian and Dimitri shook hand.

"So how's Christian putting up? Is he okay now?" Mia asked.

"As all of you can see, he's enjoying himself tonight." I pointed to my brother who was laughing with his friends. He put on a maroon sweater with a hoodie at the back.

"What happen to him?"Lissa asked.

"He's break up with his girlfriend," I answered.

"That's was terrible. Why?" Lissa asked. She tried to sound sad but I swear I can see happiness in her eyes.

"She cheated on him," Dimitri suddenly interrupted.

"Poor Chrissy. He's a nice and funny guy. We always make a bet about Rose during old days," Eddie said. I glared at him.

"I would be sad if Rose ever leave me," Adrian added.

"I'm not your girlfriend!"

"Want to be one?" he winked. Although his green eyes were amazing, but it took more than that to get me fell for him. I ignored his comment and took a sip of my wine.

"Hey guys! It's been age since we meet," Christian suddenly appeared in front of us and start to hugging Eddie and Mia.

"It's great to have you back," Eddie said.

"Thanks for taking care of Rose when I'm not here," Christian added.

"Excuse me, it's me whom taking care of them when they're busy loving each other," I joined the conversation.

"And you must be Rose boyfriend?" Christian pointed at Adrian. Lissa choked on her drink. I rolled my eyes while Mia tried to hide her laughed.

"I would be honored to wear that title –"

"Never in your wildest dream! Christian, this is Adrian, Lissa's cousin. And for the record- no, he's not my boyfriend," I said clearly.

"Adrian is studying art at the same college with me. We're both in the same age," Lissa added when Christian and Adrian shook hand.

"So what course are you taking?" Christian turned his attention to Lissa with a shine eyes.

"Mathematics," I can saw she blushed. Were they flirting?

DPOV

"Hi, you must be Christian's friend. I'm Jules," a girl just about my age came and gave her hand to me.

I shook her hand, " Yes, I'm Dimitri,"

"Where do you live? Haven't see you around before?" asked another girl named Thalia.

"Actually I'm from Russia. I'm staying with Mazur family for a while,"

"Wow, I don't know that man from Russia can be this hot- since it was cold there," Jules added. I smiled a little with her joked.

"Tell me more about Russia.." Thalia ordered. She looked at me liked she wanted to rip all of my clothes. I tried to maintain cool.

"Dimitri, can you help me bring the lasagna over here?" I turned when I heard Rose's voice behind me.

I smiled at her and nodded, " Sure Rose,"

"I have to –"

"It's okay, we'll wait here," Jules said while giving me a seductive gaze. I walked with Rose to the kitchen.

"You kind of saving me back there, you know," I said with a little sigh. Rose laughed.

"I know comrade. The look at their face look liked they want to pull you to the bed. I think they will agree for threesome,"

"Rose!" I said with a serious tone but all she replied was laughed. Time was frozen when I see her laugh. Her voice was just like a melody from heaven. She stopped laughing and caught me stare at her.

"Where is the lasagna?" I asked clearing my throat.

"There is no lasagna. I want to escape from Adrian. Christian steals Lissa from me and Eddie is busy making up with Mia,"

I chuckled. "Then how long do you wish to stay here?"

"I don't know. I wish I can talk with someone that I like – alone, just the two of us," her brown eyes looked sad and lonely.

"Well if there's no one you like to talk with, do you mind to stay in here and hang out with me?"

She nodded. "I don't know you can be this sweet, Dimitri,"

I smiled. Only to the person that I like, I added mentally.

Xxx

"No Lissa. I'm not going to another store," Rose mumbling in her sleep. She lay on the floor, drunk. So did Christian. He seemed to have a good time talking to Lissa while Rose was busy avoiding Adrian. It took all of my self control not to yell at that boy and told her to leave her alone. I'm standing close to Rose during the party in case Adrian was trying to do anything to her.

Everybody had left about an hour ago and I'm just finished cleaning all the junks that they made. I didn't get drunk because of two reasons. First, I'm not drinking that much wine and second, all wine here doesn't passed the strong Russian vodka.

"Christian, go sleep in your room," I shook his body.

"Leave me alone Abby! You said you didn't want me anymore!" I shrugged and walk towards Rose.

"Rose," I said as I sat beside her. She opened her eyes, clearly looking confused.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"You're at the lounge. Come, let me take you to your room," I took her hand and tried to make her sit down.

"I don't want to – I can't –" she closed her eyes.

"I'm carrying you to your room," I put my hand on her waist and carried her up, bridal style. I used my fingers to remove some strands of hair on her face.

She snuggled closer to my chest when I'm walking up the stairs. I opened her room's door and placed her on the bed. I tried to reach for comforter when I felt her hand holding on my arm.

"Don't go," she said weakly. I sat on the bed and stroked her hair. Her face looked so tranquil when she's sleeping.

Suddenly she opened her eyes.

"Rose, what's wrong?" she woke up and sprang into the bathroom. I followed her just to see she was throwing up. I hold her hair and rubbed her back slowly.

"I'm fine," she said after cleaning her mouth.

"Do you want some water?" I asked. She nodded and I made my way towards the kitchen.

I came back to her room with a glass of water. She was sitting in her bed with some light from her night stand. I gave her water and she drank it all.

"Now it's time for you to sleep," I lay her down and place a comforter on her.

"Don't leave me," she grabbed my hand when I'm about to walk away. I climbed the bed and leaned beside her. I threw my arm on her waist and grabbed her closer to me. She placed her head on my chest.

I murmured some lullaby in Russian to soothe her. She seemed to enjoy it as she's starting to doze off.

"You smell good," she murmured as she snuggled closer to me. I stroked her hair. Her hair was smooth and felt like silk, like I always thought.

"Good night Roza," I said and planted a kiss on her forehead. I woke up from the bed and turn off the night stand before exit the room.

**So what do you think guys? Dimitri is sooooo sweet!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own Vampire Academy and all the characters.**

Chapter 4

DPOV

I looked at the surrounding around the restaurant. This was a huge place that located near to the road. On the right side of this restaurant is a boutique and on the left side is 24 hours store.

I started to like this place when Christian said that there was a gym 2 blocks from here.

"So, what do you think?" Christian asked when both of us walked into the place.

"Strategic. It was placed in the middle of the city and there are a lot of buildings there. People can come here for their lunch," I said.

"If that so, I will call the furniture shop and asked them to deliver the chairs and tables today. Also, there are some people calling me last night, asking about the job," Christian added.

"When are you going to meet them?"

"Maybe tomorrow, after they delivered the furniture here. We don't want to do the interview by standing do we?" he chuckled. I smiled at his joke.

"I'm going to get some drink. Do you want anything?" I asked.

"The usual thing," he grinned. I nodded and walk away to the 24 hours store. I grabbed cup of coffee and went to the counter.

"Excuse me," somebody greeted me after I put the coffee on the counter. I lift up my face and saw Tasha was standing at my left.

"Dimka! I know it was you!" she exclaimed excitedly. I smiled at her. Never expect that I will meet her here after she moved out from Russia.

"Tasha, it's been a long time. What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I'm working here. What about you? What are you doing here?" I paid for the coffee and gestured for her to walk with me.

"I'm just finishing college and I'm decided to open a restaurant with my friend here. I'm staying at his place for a while," I said.

"I'm kind of missing you after leaving Russia," she said, holding my arm.

"I miss you too Tasha. Come let me show you to our restaurant," she smiled and held my arm. We walked together to the place.

"Christian, here your coffee and this is my friend, Tasha," I gave a cup of coffee to him. He reached it and shook hand with Tasha.

"Girlfriend?" he teased after he noticed Tasha's hand was on my arm.

"No no," I said carefully removing her hand. "She's Karolina friend,"

Tasha smiled before saying, " I'm moving to New York for college and end up working here. It's just like a dream come true when I see Dimitri here. God just answers my prayers," her blue eyes sparkled and she looked like she had catches a glimpse of a heaven.

"Well you can come and eat here anytime you want," Christian smiled. She nodded and looked at her watch.

"Look like I have to go now or I will late for works. See you guys later," she said.

"Great to meet you Tasha," Christian said.

"Dimka, can I have your number?" she turned to me after getting phone from her bag. I smiled and gave her my number. She hugged me and walked out the restaurant.

"That girl is totally fall for you," Christian said when Tasha had gone.

I chuckled, "She's just one of my childhood friends. Never had any feeling towards her,"

"That's what you said, not what she feel," he grinned.

"How's everything going with Lissa?" I changed the subject.

"Lissa? She's like a goddess. I wonder where she had been for the whole of my life," he said with amusement.

"Whoa, easy there Christian. You just know her for a week,"

"I know and I'm wonder what Rose will say about us," I smiled when I remembered how Rose had warning Christian about dating her friend.

"Us? There's already us?"

"Not yet, but I can see it coming," he grinned like an idiot.

RPOV

I'm tying my shoes when Christian's car entering the porch. The shotgun's door was opened and I saw Dimitri getting out of it.

"Rose, where are you going?" he asked when I started to stand.

"Running," I made a small jog.

"The gym class at school is not enough for her passion," Christian added.

"The gym class is design for people like you, Christina! I need more," I saw Dimitri chuckled.

"Do you mind if I join you?" that line absolutely coming from Dimitri. I would get a heart attack if Christian said that.

"No, let's run together," I may sound excited, but never mind. It's Dimitri we talked about!

"I'm going to change, wait for a while," he said.

"Great. Two people that can punch and kick in the neighborhoods, I hope none of you coming home with broken bones," Christian said while Dimitri making his way into the house.

I saw Dimitri chuckled.

"Don't be so girly Chrissy. How about you're coming with us and I show you things that man should do," I punched his shoulder teasingly.

"You're a girl, Rose,"

"And you're not a girl yourself, Christian," I stared at him. He gave out a small laugh.

"You're still the old Rose," he commented.

"Yes, and I can punch hard any girl that makes my brother cries," I added.

He laughed," I'm drunk at that time. People do stupid things when they're drunk," I remembered last night when I'm drunk, I asked Dimitri to stay with me. Did he really cradle me until I fall asleep or I'm just imagine things? But that Russian accent…

"Rose, I'm ready to go," suddenly I heard that voice coming. I smiled at him and waved at Christian.

"Don't forget to prepare dinner Christina. We boys are going out for a while," Christian rolled his eyes and walked into the house.

Dimitri smiled. We start to run until we reached at the playground, about 3 km running.

I stopped running to catching my breath. Dimitri followed me but he still look full of energy.

"You exercise regularly?" I asked, feeling envy.

"Yes. At the college, I used to run every morning and evening,"

"Wow," that's all I can say. I want to ask more about those muscles that appear on his body, but I'm saving it for later.

"What about you Rose? Do you exercise every day?"

"No. I'm just running when I'm sort of having…problem," I admitted.

He smiled, "What happen today?" I shrugged.

"Don't want to talk about it,"I said, looking down at the ground, I mean ground that was covered with grass.

Dimitri put his hand on my shoulder. He used another hand to till up my chin until I can see directly into his eyes.

"You know you can tell me anything. You can trust me," his look filled with concern. His tone showed how serious he was.

We both stare at each other eyes. My heart beat faster that it was beating when I'm running just now.

"You're a cheerful person, Rose. I hate seeing you sad," he added after a long silence between us. I smiled and nodded.

"Let's fight," he said suddenly.

"What?"

"Eddie said you can kick and punch. Show me what you can do," he smirked.

"Oh, you're very sure to regret that you ask this Comrade," again failing to raise an eyebrow.

I launched a punch when he's laugh, but he's duck. This man was really fast! He managed to escape from all my punches and kicked. I'm attacking while he's defending. He then pushed my shoulder and I lost my balance.

This was going to hurt a lot when my ass kissed the ground but I felt on warm- wait, what Dimitri's arm? He caught my upper back before I'm falling to the ground. I told you that he was fast.

"I'm sorry Rose. I thought I just put a little force there,"

"It's okay Comrade. We're fighting after all," I said while standing back. He brushed my hair from my face. I thought my cheek was going on fire by that touch.

"You're strong, Roza,"he looked at me in a mesmerized way.

"Roza?"

"Your name in Russia," he smiled.

"I like that," I smiled back. I really liked that!

**Uh oh, Tasha is in the house! What should I do with her? And there's a scene of Rose fights with Dimitri. I hope you guys love it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own Vampire Academy and all its characters.**

Chapter 5

"Rose, wake up," somebody pull out the comforter from me. I rolled over the bed as a sign of protest.

"Leave me alone," I said with closed eyes.

"Rose, you're going to be late for school,"

"But my alarm clock didn't ring yet. Go away, Christian!" It then clicked to my mind that Christian wouldn't be up so early. Was that Dimitri?

I opened my eyes to see someone that can make me happier than Dimitri.

"Mum!" I jumped out from the bed and threw my arm around her.

Janine chuckled, "Rose, you're a seven teen year old girl already,".

"I know but mum is mum. When did you arrive?" I asked after pulling out from the hug.

"Last night but it was late already. I didn't bother to wake you up. Now go take a shower, I will be waiting for breakfast," she smiled. I nodded and made my steps toward the bath room.

After showered and get dressed, I running down along the stairs while singing loudly.

"Rosemarie, can you walk? What if you tripped on the stairs," I heard Abe said while I'm making my way to the dining hall.

"Don't call me that, old man," I frowned and pulled out a chair.

"You don't want to give me a hug?" Abe asked faking hurt.

"Since you're calling me that, I should teach you Rose Mazur's lesson," I noticed that Dimitri and Christian were also there when I heard Dimitri chuckled.

"What makes you up this early Christian?" I asked while taking a sip of my milk. I sat in front of Christian while Janine sat beside me, in front of Dimitri. Abe was sitting at my right at the end of the table.

"Obviously to eat the donuts before you come," I stopped and stared at the plate. There was only one donut left.

"That one for Dimitri," Christian said when he looked where my eyes went.

"You can take that if you want, Rose," Dimitri tried to hide a smile but he'd smiling anyway.

"Seriously folks? One? Only one left for me?"

"Calm down Rose. You're making it sound like a war. There are a lot of donuts in the kitchen. I'll go take them," Janine stood up and made her way to the kitchen. Of course it a war! It's donuts after all.

I glared at Christian, "Careful Chrissy. You're going to pay for this,"

"Rose, don't pull any stupid pranks for your brother – " I frowned. "- because he's too stupid to realize it," Abe said.

"You know that I always like you more than mum?" I reached forward and hugged my father. He chuckled.

"So when are you going to open your restaurant?" Abe asked as I munched the donut that Dimitri kindly gave to me.

"We're going to finish the painting that was done halfway yesterday. After the tables and chairs are delivered there, we would meet those people that want to work. Maybe we can start operating the restaurant in 2 days."

"What restaurant?" I asked after Christian answered Abe's question.

"Chew your food, Rose," said Janine that appear suddenly, holding a box that full with happiness, I mean donuts.

"Christian and I are going to open a restaurant, Rose," Dimitri answered. I nodded and took the box from my mum. I gave both my father and my mother one each. I gave two for Dimitri. He raised an eyebrow to me.

"That's for give me your donut early. You should be reward," I smiled. He smiled back and I turned to Christian.

"No donut for Christian because he's being a bad boy. You can claim the donuts later when you had purified your soul," everybody at the table except Christian of course, laughed at me. I took another one donuts and shoved it into my mouth.

"Rosemarie! You look liked I haven't feed you for months,"

"Careful mum. She can eat you too," Christian said. I glared at him. After finishing munching my favourite food, I emptied the milk in the glass.

"I've got to go people. See you later!" I jumped out from the chair and kissed both my father and my mother on the cheek. I walked toward Christian and messed up his hair. He grunted and I kissed his cheek.

"Eww Rose!" he exclaimed. I reached Dimitri and kissed his cheek. He looked shock but he smiled and shook his head. Maybe he thought that I was playing around. He didn't know that the butterflies in my stomach were going to die because of the effect from the kiss.

Actually I really wanted to kiss him after seeing him this morning. Why do you think I would endanger my reputation by kissing Christian? I walk to school smiling with the smell of Dimitri's aftershave stuck in my nose.

DPOV

I opened my room's door slowly after I realize that the light was already out in the Rose's room. I smiled when I remembered about that kiss from her this morning.

I can smell her perfume when she bent down to kiss my cheek. That kiss left spark on my cheek and I silently prayed that I didn't blushed at that time.

It was 12 at the night already. I just reached home with Christian after finished painting and doing some arrangement in the restaurant.

I decided to take shower first before lying on the bed. The weather outside looked like it was going to rain. I walked my way towards the bath room and felt peace by letting the cold water run through my body.

Lighting stroke the sky as rain starting to poured down. The rain was heavy followed by a series of thunderstorms. I'm just about to close my eyes when I heard Rose's scream in her room.

Instinct kicked me from the inside as I sprang from my bed towards the door. In a minute, I already stood in front of Rose's door.

"Rose, are you okay?" I asked while knocking. The thunderstorms were too loud, I can't even heard her voice. I open the door and saw nothing except the lightning that flashing in the window.

I turn on the light from her night stand but I can't see Rose on the bed. Where is she? Panic started to attack me as I heard sobbing.

I looked around and saw she was covering herself with the comforter under the desk. She gave a little scream when another lightning appear on the window.

I walked towards the window and closed it using the curtains. "It's okay Rose. You can come out now," I said to her. She froze and didn't move. I moved towards her and took her out from her 'shelter'.

The thunderstorm really scared the out of her. She was shivered and her hand felt so cold. I hugged her and rubbing her arm using my hand.

"Shhh don't cry Rose. It will over soon." I run my fingers to wipe her tears. Her skin felt so soft on my hand. I reluctantly removed my hand from her face.

She buried her face in my chest as another sound of thunderstorm came. "I'm here Rose. Don't be afraid," I said to her.

I took her to bed and lay beside her. Her hand wrapped around my body as she rested her head under my chin.

"I'm scared.." she said slowly. I pulled her closer to me as I wrapped my hand around her waist.

"It's okay. I will never leave you," I caressed her brown hair. She seemed to relax a bit as I do that.

"Don't leave me when I'm sleeping," she said. I chuckled a little. She had a good memory even when she drunk.

"No Roza. I wouldn't leave you," I said, half whispered.

"Promise?" she lifted up her face and looked at my eyes. Her browns eyes were filled with tears. I didn't know what else I could do to make her feel safe. She looked so fragile and I wished could kiss her.

I brought my face down until our foreheads touched. "Promised," was all I said and my lips went down to touch her lips. She stunned for a while but I felt her kissing me back. It was a long and sweet kiss before I pulled out.

"It's time to sleep," I said to her. She nodded and made herself comfortable in my arms. She placed the comforter above us before hugging me again.

"Good night comrade," I felt she said in between my shirt.

"Good night Roza. Sleep tight," I replied, planted a kissed on her forehead.

**Awwww. They kissed! So what do you think will happen next? Will Comrade fall for Roza?**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Academy and all its characters.**

Chapter 6

DPOV

I woke up to the smell of cherry in my nose. My face was buried in a smooth and fragrant brown hair. I opened my eyes and realized that I was sleeping in the Rose's room and she was in my arm!

Carefully I removed my hand from her waist and woke up from her bed. This shouldn't happen! I should just accompany her last night. Not enjoying myself in her hug and even worse, I had kissed her!

I walked to my room and changed. I need to go run to clear my head from this mess. Roza, she liked a magnet that kept pulling me towards her. It's not her mistake, she had affected me since the first time we met.

I run through the same track that I used to run with Roza that evening. She may be beautiful and attractive but she was seven years younger than me. For god sake, she was Christian's sister and one year older than my own sister. I came here to work, not to involve with some high school love's story.

Roza was – I should stop calling her that. Her name was Rose! Seemed liked my mind was running more than my leg did. I stopped at the playground after running about 2 laps. The same spot that I had a fight with Rose. She was a strong fighter but I still felt the urge to protect her.

The protective feeling was the same feeling that I felt towards my sisters, Sonya, Karolina and Victoria. But with Roza, the feeling was intense. She meant to me more than family. She was something, something different that I can't define. But all I know that all this feeling need to stop for her own good.

I run back home while planning to go to the restaurant. Christian and I had planned to do the interview today. I need all of this to get my mind off from Roza – I mean, Rose. As I opened the front door, I saw Rose was sitting on the couch in the lounge.

She looked beautiful with a long sleeves grey shirt that was not her size. It was bigger than her body and the end of the sleeved covered half of her palms. The white jeans that she wore really fit her legs.

"Dimitri!" her face light up when she saw me. "Where are you from? When I wake up, you're not there,"

"I went out for running," I replied.

"Why you didn't wake me up? We can run together. Do you want to exercise without me because you want to beat me later?" she teased.

"I'm not planning any of that, Rose. After all, you know that you can't beat me,"

"Try me comrade," she smirked. I gave her a little smile. I need to told her about –

"Thank you," she suddenly said. I looked at her with a questioning face.

"Thank you for being with me last night. Thunderstorm always being my weakest point," she continued.

"It's nothing Rose. I just don't want to see you hurt," she smiled as I say that. That smiled was brighter than the sun that is saw this morning. That smiled came from the same lips that had an astonishment taste – I should really stop this.

"Rose, I need to tell you something," I said after taking a long breath.

"I'm all ears, comrade," she said as excitedly as usual.

I cleared my throat and continued , " I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't kiss you,"

"No, it's not your fault. I'm kind of kissing you back, remember?" she blushed when she said that. Maybe she thought that I'm not sure about her feeling towards me.

"No Rose, you didn't understand. You're 17 and I'm 24. You're a teenager and I'm an adult. You're –"

"Do you think I care about that?" she cut me off before I manage to finish my sentence.

"I know you don't but this is not a right thing to do,"

"Screw your Zen Lesson! We –"

"There's no we, Rose. There just you..and me," It must hit her hard as expression on her face change from angry to sad. What had I done? I had hurt her.

"How do you explain the kiss?" she asked in slow voice.

"I told you that it was a mistake,"

"Then why it's felt so right? Why it felt that your lips were completing mine? Why – " I lay my fingers on her mouth. I don't want to hurt her anymore.

I felt that she was looking directly at my soul when she looked into my eyes. Her eyes told me that I wanted her as much as she wanted me.

"Roza…I'm sorry," I stroked her cheek a little before reluctantly pulled my hand. God, I can't do this. I really want to pull her into my arm and told her that I didn't mean about those things that I said before.

She wiped her eyes lightly and then smiled at me ," Who am I kidding? I'm not the type of girl that you will fall for,"

"No Rose. Don't be so childish. There's not the reason I - "

"Rosiee!"

Damn it! Can't I talk once before being interrupted? This Mazur siblings sure have a thing in common.

Christian was running down the stairs furiously in his green hair. Wait, what? Green?

RPOV

That was supposed to be hilarious, seeing Christian's hair turned green. But after the conversation with Dimitri, I can't really remember how to smile again.

"I told you not to call me that? Have you ever listened to me Christian?" I yelled back at him. That anger actually supposed to be channeled to Dimitri.

"What have you done to my shampoo?" He asked when he came and stand in front of me. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Dimitri tried to hide his smile.

"I replaced it with the hair colouring. It needs to be washed after 3 minutes for the colour to stay. How long do you taking your shower?" I asked innocently.

"What the hell Rose! I need to do the interview today. How should I do that when my hair was green?" I tried to hold my laughter. Christian was ten times hilarious when he was freaking out.

"You're idiot! You asked people using mouth, not using your hair," I grabbed my bag when I heard a honk from the outside.

"Lissa is here. I'm going out. Don't worry about your hair. The colour will fade after 24 hours,".

"Lissa? Lissa is here?" Christian face looked liked he had seen ghosts. A bulb was bright on my head and I took out my hand phone from my bag.

"Liss, can you come in for a while?" I asked her through the phone.

"No Rose! Don't do that. I will buy you how many donuts that you want – " but it was too late. Lissa was standing on the door, holding the knob.

"Rose, why are – Christian! What happened to your hair?" she exclaimed. This time, I can't control my laughter anymore. The expression on her face was priceless.

"He seemed to like you so much that he decided to make his hair the same colour as your eyes," I teased. Both Christian and Lissa blushed. Wow, did I say anything wrong?

"Let's go Rose," Lissa walk out from the door. I'm about to walk towards the door when I stopped and looked at Dimitri. He was talking with Christian. There was no emotion on his face. He turned away his eyes when he caught me looking at him. I pressed my lips and walked into Lissa's car.

"Why do you do that, Rose?" Lissa asked as she drove out from my house.

"He stole my donuts. He deserved that," I claimed.

She shook her head , " I don't know that you can act so childish – " I didn't heard anything that she said after that. Why everyone kept telling me that I've being childish today? First Dimitri, then Lissa, I can't take it any longer.

"What's wrong about me being childish? I'm just seventeen. You should had known that!" I'm stormed out. Lissa flashed a look at me, she was shocked.

"Rose, are you okay?" she put her hand on my shoulder.

"I don't know," that was I said as I looked at the window.

"Rose… I'm sorry if I had said something that turned you down. You might be seventeen but you're stronger than anyone that I've known, mentally and physically,"

I smiled a little, "Thanks Liss,"

"We can cancel this shopping if you want to go home,"

"No Liss. I'm fine. I'm seriously fine. After all, I don't want to spend my weekend with the Green Christian," Lissa laughed as I said that.

"I was really surprised to see him like that. It was like he was thrown from another planet," I laughed when Lissa said that.

"Yeah, green is a funny colour," I replied.

"Hey, my eyes are green too," Lissa protested.

"A pair of green eyes is beautiful Liss, but not on the hair. It's really weird. Especially on Christian, it become double weird,"

"He's your brother,"

"I know but he can be weird," I shrugged. Lissa turn off the engine as she parked. We got out from the car. I eased a little when I'm talking to Lissa but not as eased as Dimitri can make me feel. Dimitri..

"Rose?" Lissa waved her hand in front of my face.

"Come on Liss, let's go," I said, crossing arms with her.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm positively fine. Let's go find a clothes for you that can make every guy's jaw drop when they see you're wearing it,"Lissa giggled and we made our way into the mall.

It took about 3 hours and 27 minutes – yeah, I counted - for Lissa to finally choose her dress. That dress really looked great on her. It was a dress that crossed on the back and peach puff in color. She was too excited because she said she would buy me all the donuts that were available in this mall.

We were at the counter when a dress captured my eyes. That dress looked wild and dangerous. It seemed to fit a rebellious teenager's heart.

"Liss, I want to wear that dress," I said as I grabbed Lissa's hand.

"When?" she looked at my pointed finger.

"Tomorrow, on Christian's restaurant opening," I grinned.

**How fast thing can change in a blink of eyes, it's hurt ****:(**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own Vampire Academy and all its characters.**

Chapter 7

RPOV

"You look stunning Rose," Abe said as he walked down the stairs. I smiled at him and replied, "When I wasn't?". Janine chuckled at my answer. All of us were going to had dinner on Christian's restaurant. He launched a party for the opening event.

"Let's go. We don't want to be late," Janine said, opened the front door.

"Well, you can't blame me this time," I followed her and Abe was last to get out. It took about 15 minutes ride to reach the restaurant. Christian and Dimitri had already gone this evening. I haven't see Dimitri after 'a little chat' that we had yesterday.

I hope my dress can make him talking back to me or even better, kiss me. Man, I should stop thinking like this. We arrived there and I saw a lot of people. Lissa was already there, so did Adrian. I sighed. Tonight was going to be a long night.

I walked behind Abe and Janine as we were walking into the restaurant. Christian shouted at them to come in front and people's attention shifted to us. I finally saw Dimitri as I approached Christian. Christian's hair was no longer green.

He looked amazing wearing coat- wow he really knew how to dress up but Dimitri looked much better than him. He wore his duster. He didn't tie his hair tonight and it framed his face perfectly.

I caught Dimitri staring at me when I looked at him. I wore a sleeveless denim blouse with a belt and a black legging. I wanted to make myself look young to prove everyone's point that I'm still seventeen. He removed his eyes from me when he saw I'm looking.

I looked around when Abe was delivering his speech. He kept saying of how proud he was at the Christian and Dimitri hard works bla bla bla. I wondered what he will say when Christian getting married one day.

Lissa smiled at me when our eyes met. I can't see what was she wearing as she already sat on the table with Mia on her left. It was a round table and only one seat left between Lissa and Adrian. Eddie obviously was sitting beside Mia.

The speech was ended by the clapping hand from the crowd. Everybody had their toast except me as I didn't have any glass on my hand. Abe and Janine had theirs when I was busy checking the guess. Janine followed Abe as he hugged Christian and Dimitri.

"Congratulations Christian! Don't set the kitchen on fire again," I said as I hugged Christian. He chuckled.

"You should taste my cooking Rose," he replied.

"I don't want to get food poisoning," I rolled my eyes. Dimitri chuckled and our eyes met. I smiled and walked toward Dimitri. He smiled back at me.

"Congratulations," I said awkwardly, couldn't make up my mind to hug him or not. Don't get me wrong, I really really want to hug him but..

"Thank you," he said pulling me into a hug. That was just a quick hug from him, I doubt if it even last for milliseconds. But I can smelt his aftershave and felt the warm of his chest. I smiled and made my way toward Lissa and the gang.

"How dare you guys started eating without me," I said as I sat down. Lissa was tasting her soup while Mia was feeding Eddie.

"I'm not eating yet Rose. I'm waiting for you," Adrian replied.

"I know you will do," I smiled at him.

"I'm not hesitated to wait for you in my entire life," he added. I rolled my eyes as I heard Eddie chuckled.

"I don't know that Christian can cook," Eddie suddenly said.

"Yeah, this soup is delicious," Lissa added.

"Well, I'm not impressed until he can bake donut for me," I reached the same spoon that Lissa used to taste the soup.

"I can bake donut for you, Rose," Christian appeared out of nowhere. He was standing between me and Lissa.

"I told you I will not risking my life for that," all of them at the table laughed. I looked around to search for Dimitri. He was talking to a girl – well that's not something new. A lot of girls liked to hit him.

DPOV

"Let's meet Christian's sister," I said to Tasha after she had greeted Mazur's couple. We walked toward the table where Rose and her friend sat. I know exactly where she sat because I've never took my eyes off from her. She wore a dress that look casual but still can make my heart beating rate increased.

There are a lot of women in my age here but only that girl can catch my attention.

"Let's go," Tasha linked her arm on my arm.

"I told you I'm not doing that," I heard Rose squealed. Her arm was crossed on the chest.

"What's your guys up to?" I said when I'm standing behind Adrian and Eddie. Rose lifted up her face and looked at us. I noticed that she was glaring at Tasha's hand on my arm.

"We are about to see who can eat more mushroom pies in 10 seconds," Mia answered.

"I remembered the time that I used to beat Sam where we're making who can eat more ice cream contest," Tasha said, laughing.

"And you had all your face covered with different flavor of ice cream," I added and joined to laugh with her.

"Wow, you guys had know each other for a long time," Lissa said with amusement.

"This is Tasha, my childhood friend," I said carefully removed her hand on my arm.

"You're from Russia too?" Rose asked.

"I used to live there but I moved in here now," Tasha smiled.

"This is my sister, Rose. And they're all her friend, Lissa, Mia, Eddie and Adrian," Christian said as he introduce all the people

"Came on, Rose. Show us your charm!" Adrian said, placing his glass on the table. Rose looked at me and then moved her brown eyes to Tasha. Her face looked angry and determined.

"Alright! Lissa, ties my hair, Mia divides the pie into 8 portions and Christian sets the timer. The rest of you can stay to watch my amazing performance," I chuckled as she said that.

"You're going to regret that you were born, Eddie," said Rose when Lissa had done making her hair into a bun.

"We can talk later Mazur. Action comes first," Eddie replied. Mia put the slices of pie in front of Eddie and Rose, 4 slices each.

"Ready? Go!" Christian said and started the timer on his phone. I watched interestingly when Rose shoved the pie into her mouth. Eddie also being a competitive one, munching the pie as fast as he could.

All of us were watching the performance- that's what Rose called it - silently. Both Eddie and Rose had 2 more pieces of pie left in the plate. Rose was grabbing the third one as Abe came and pat her back.

"Kiz! We're going home now. The cab will arrive in 40 minutes," Abe said. Rose stop eating and Christian announced, " Times out!"

"I win!" Eddie shouted. He had eaten half of his third slices while Rose third's slice was still perfect.

"This is your fault, old man!" Rose yelled.

"Rose, me and Abe need to go now. Our flight to Spain will board on 11," Janine added as she reached here. She didn't have any clue about the game.

"I have lost my reputation because of it," she shook her head. I tried to hide my smile. What did she mean by reputation? She was taking it seriously?

"What's happen to your face?" Janine exclaimed as Rose stood from her chair to hug them. Rose's cheek was covered with sauce, right and left.

"Eating competition," Christian answered.

"I can't believe you still do that," Janine shook her head. Me neither but it was Rose we were talking about. She took the tissue that Lissa gave to her and wipe out her mouth.

"When will you get back home?" Rose asked as she hugged Abe.

"I can't promise it yet kiz, but I try to get home as soon as possible," Abe answered. Rose smiled but I could see sadness in her eyes. I hated seeing her sad. I hated it more because I couldn't do anything about that.

"Take care of your sister, Christian," Janine said as Christian hugged her.

"I'm always taking care of myself before this, remember?" Rose added.

"Dimitri, I hope you can watch this two since you're the only reliable person in the house," Janine told me. I smiled and nodded at her.

"Hey! You can rely on me too, mum," Christian protested.

"Yeah, but Dimitri is the more stable and sane than both of you," I chuckled on Abe's comment. Both Abe and Janine went out from the restaurant.

"Pay up guys!" Mia yelled. Adrian and Lissa grumbled a little before put the money on the table.

"I know you can beat her!" Christian high fived Eddie. Rose knocked both of them on the head. Wow, that's must be hurt.

"It's okay Little Angel, I always have faith on you," I felt a pang of jealousy when Adrian said that but it eased me a little when Rose gave him a glare.

"Hey, why don't you guys sit and join us here," Lissa suddenly suggested.

"Why not, Dimka?" Tasha turned to me. I looked at Rose but she shifted her attention away.

"Well, the more the merrier," I agreed. I need to watch her since this Adrian boy was here.

"I'll go get the chairs," I walked with Christian as he said that. We took three chairs and the gang moved closer to each other. Chritian sat between Rose and Lissa. I'm about to placed my chair between Rose and Adrian but Adrian had moved her chair closed to Rose.

At last, I sat beside Adrian and Tasha sat beside Eddie. Adrian grinned at me. What's wrong with this kid? Everyone started eating except Rose.

"Tell me that Christian didn't cook all the food on the table or I'm going to grab Snickers at the 24 hours store," Rose announced.

"Rose, this food is not that bad," Lissa told her.

"I'm not cooking anything Rosie," Christian replied.

"What are you –" Rose were going to punched Christian again but Adrian stopped her by taking her hand.

"Easy there Rose. Look what I had done to the dessert," Rose looked at the dessert- it was an ice cream but Adrian had added some gummy bears and chocolate rice on it.

"Wow! That was so thoughtful of you. You know how I'm always love gummy bears," she cheered up. I felt my chest was burning.

"And you know how I'm always love you," Adrian replied. I clenched my teeth.

"Wow, both of you are sweet. Are you guys dating?" Eddie choked on his food when Tasha asked that. Tasha had just lost her mind.

"No, we are not," Rose answered but looking at me.

"Dimka, I think I had to go now," Tasha said, looked at her watch. I nodded and she stood up from the chair, saying good bye to everyone. She left the restaurant and said she will call me later.

"Dimitri, why are you not eating your food?" Christian asked suddenly. I looked at my plate that was still full. My appetite had gone when watching Rose was eating the dessert that Adrian prepared for her.

"I'm full already, maybe I've eat a lot this evening. Rose, do you want my food?" I smiled at her.

"No thanks. Adrian had give his food to me," Again!

"Anything for you, Little Angle," he added. This boy didn't know that he had messed up with the wrong person.

"You can give it to me," Eddie offered. I push my plate towards him. He shared the food with Mia. They looked happy together. I felt a little jealousy but I didn't know what I'm jealous about.

RPOV

I sat down on the table alone. It's almost 1 am in the morning and all the people were leaving. Christian and Dimitri were busied cleaning the places. I want to help but Christian wouldn't let me because he's afraid I will break some glasses. Lissa offered to ride me home but I refused because I want to be here with Dimitri.

After Tasha had left, he tried to make a conversation with me. I'm glad Adrian had made me busy as I'm not in my mood to talk with Dimitri. Yes, I'm mad at him! Not because of the kissed, but because he denied his feeling he had for me when we kissed. What was the reason for him to bring Tasha here? To showed me that he didn't feel anything for me? Well, two can play the game.

I went out from the restaurant and stood in street. There was a couple walking side to side to each other. They were chatting and sometime they stop walking to kiss each other. I sighed. I didn't even think about a boyfriend before this. When I saw Dimitri, I felt like I want to be with him 24 hours. I want him to accompany me and always be by my side.

"Rose, what are you doing outside?" I knew that voice well. I didn't bother to turn behind. I also didn't want to answer because I'm still mad at him.

"It's cold here. You may get sick," Dimitri added as he stood behind me.

"I'm fine," I said even though I felt goose bumps in my arms. It's normal for a human to feel cold when she's standing on the street at 1 am in the sleeveless shirt. Dimitri wrapped his duster on my shoulders from the back.

"I told you I'm just fine," I said turning my back but he's already walk into the restaurant. I followed him inside to give back his duster back he made his way to the kitchen. The duster was filled with the smell from his aftershave. It felt like he was hugging me. I wrapped the duster closer to my body, enjoying the warmth and the smell that it gave.

"Sleepy already?" Christian asked as he walking by from the kitchen, holding a broom. I shook my head. I used to be awake at night doing stuffs but sitting here made me boring and I felt tired a little.

"Let's listen to some song," he placed his phone on the table and started to wipe the floor.

_All I knew this morning when I woke  
Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before.  
And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago  
Is green eyes and freckles and your smile  
In the back of my mind making me feel like_

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

I saw Dimitri walked into the space. He looked at me and our brown eyes became one. His face showed no emotion.

_'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

It took all myself control not to run toward him and placed my arm on him. My chest was burning inside. I remembered when first time our eyes locked together , it felt like he was the one who had the answers to all questions in the world.

"I have settled all the things in the kitchen," Dimitri said to Christian. Christian nodded.

"It's time to go home," Christian announced then disappeared to the kitchen.

_All I know is we said, "Hello."  
So dust off your highest hopes  
All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed  
All I know is a new found grace  
All my days I'll know your face  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

I walked toward Dimitri and reluctantly gave back his duster, "Thank you for lending this. I'm fine now,".

His face looked shocked but more like, hurt. Maybe I'm just imagining thing as he already told me that will be no us, that I'm too young for him, that I –

"Rose," I looked at him as he called me. My vision looked blurred – wait, am I crying?

"Roza!"I heard shocked in her voice as he tried to place her hand on my cheek but I turned back. I bit my lips as my back hand removed the water from my eyes.

**The song in this chapter is Everything Has Changed – Taylor Swift feat Ed Sheeran**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own Vampire Academy and all its characters**

RPOV

It had been a week after the party at the restaurant. I kept avoiding Dimitri since then. It was easy as I leave the house in the morning for school and I locked myself in the room after returned. He usually didn't come home before 10 so I had an early dinner around 7.

"Rose, where are you going?" Christian asked as I closed my room's door. He was on the hallway, coming from his room. As I'm avoiding Dimitri, I'm avoiding Christian as well. Thanks god he didn't smart enough to notice that.

"I'm going to Lissa's house. What are you doing here? I thought you were at the restaurant," I asked him back, scanning at his attire.

"I left my phone in my room. Need to come and get it back," he replied. Chrissy, always the careless one.

"I want to be there, the day that you forget to wear pants when you're going out," Christian rolled his eyes.

"Rose, I'm not that horrible," I laughed at him. We both walked down the stairs.

"I'm hungry! Can you cook for me before going to restaurant?" I turned my head and looked into Christian's blue eyes.

"You said you didn't want to eat my cooking?" he chuckled.

"Well if I ever this closed to die, " I made a tiny gap using a thumb and index finger "I have to eat your the food that you cook," I shrugged.

"You're not dying," he pointed.

"I am, inside!" For the record- it's true.

He laughed before continued, "Dimitri had cook something before going out – "

"Going out? He's not at the restaurant?" I asked, tried to sound as cool as possible. There was a tingle feeling in my heart when I heard his name.

"Yeah. He's going out with Tasha," I dropped my book on the floor.

"Wow Rose. I've thought you just kidding. You really cranky are you? Let's go to the kitchen and –"

"No thanks Chrisyy, I'm not hungry anymore," That was true. I'm not hungry anymore. I didn't even know if I'm still breathing or not.

"You're just dropped your book," he sounded concerned. He must be hangout with Dimitri a lot to achieve that.

"Books, it always hated me," I tried to raise one eyebrow but failed. I'm such a loser! I lost the boy that I like, I dropped my books on the floor yet I can't even raised one eyebrow.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Positive!" he wanted to ask more questions but I was saved by the ringing of his phone.

"Trust me, Christian. I'm okay. Now go and be a kick ass businessman!"

"Thanks Rose," he nodded and made his way to the door while answering to the call.

Xxx

"You're late Rose. You promise to meet me at 10, it is 12 already!" Lissa exclaimed as I entered her room. I sighed and jumped onto Lissa bed.

"Look at the bright side Liss. Rose Mazur was awake before 12 on weekend to study Mathematics. I would make a front page if I were a celebrity,".

Lissa chuckled, "Whatever Rose. Can we start now because- "

"Because I'm going to a dance tonight. I know Liss. You had repeated it for 44 times already," She shrugged and took out the nail polished.

"So tell me, who are you going with?"

She smiled at me ,"With a friend," that was all she said.

"I need a name!" I exclaimed.

"Ohh he is nothing special. I barely know him. I will let you know if we are dating," she tried to act cool but her eyes sparkled.

"Whatever," I suddenly had lost interest to talk about boy. The one that I liked had ripped my heart out. I opened my book and showed Lissa a question.

"So tell me the quickest way to solve this problem," I ordered her.

"No problem can be solved easily Rose. Have you read the book that I give to you?" I grinned and shook my head.

"Rose, you know that –"

"Oh crap! I didn't need any Zen Lesson," I cut her off before she continued. This girl can talk 3 hours straight without stopping to a catch a breath.

"What did you said?" she asked.

"I had enough of that from Dimitri. I don't need that from you. Don't make me hate you, Liss,". She chuckled.

"Dimitri, always a serious and discipline one. I wonder was he ever had feeling for girl?" I swallowed my saliva as Lissa said that.

"To prove that you're wrong, Dimitri doesn't going to restaurant today. He's going out with Tasha," I said sadly.

"Are they dating?" suddenly everyone was interested in the Dimitri's love affair.

"I don't know. Can we doing calculating and stop talking now?" I asked, feeling bitter about the thought of Dimitri was dating Tasha. Couldn't have him is one problem, seeing him with another woman was another problem.

She shrugged and showed me some solution to the question. She let me solved the other questions by myself while she was polishing her nails. Lissa also gave me some tips when I asked about things that confused me.

It was almost 3 pm when Adrian knocked Lissa door's room. "Hey Little Angel, I don't know that you are here,"

"Hey Adrian. There is nothing to excited about, I'm just doing some maths here." I told him while pulling my hair out.

"I've ordered Chinese since my parents were going out. Do you want to join us, Rose?" Adrian asked me. Lissa lived with Adrian since her parents were died in the car crash.

"Sure! I've never turn down on any food invitations," I jumped from the bed.

"If I were a food..." Lissa laughed as Adrian said that. She stood and all of us were walking to the living room.

"That is a nice colour Liss," I said as I peeked at her nails. She smiled at me.

"Are you going to the dance Adrian?" I asked as I remembered that they were studying in the same place. Adrian shook his head while handed on food to me.

"I don't have any partner," I almost felt sorry to him until he continued ,"Do you want to go with me?"

"I'm not interested," I said and chewed my food.

"What type of guy that you like?" Lissa asked suddenly. Dimitri.

"I don't know. Haven't configure it out,". Dimitri, all I want was Dimitri.

Adrian smiled, "Maybe you should dating me so that you will know what type of guy that you like,"

"What type of guy are you?"

"Any type that you want," he winked.

"I want you to be a reserved type guy and eat your food quietly," Lissa laughed as I said that.

I reached home about 6 pm. Lissa started to get ready for her dance when I left her home. I entered my house and saw Dimitri was reading his western novel in the lounge. What should I do? Should I greet him? How to act normal?

"Rose, where are you from?" he lift his face from the book and smiled at me.

"I'm from Lissa's" I said in a normal voice.

"What are you doing at Lissa's?" What are you doing with Tasha?

"She taught me math," She taught me sex.

"What?!" Dimitri look surprised as I squealed.

"Did I said anything wrong?" he asked. I shook my head. That voice in my head was saying something stupid.

"I'm going to my room," I said and made my way toward the stairs.

"Rose, wait," I turned my head to him.

"Christian will be home late tonight. You want me to cook for dinner?" he smiled. Wow, he really in a good mood today. I wonder what was he doing with Tasha.

"No thanks. I'm full already," I said and walked away from him.

DPOV

I sat in the living room, reading my western novel. Rose acted weird today. She seemed to wander a lot and didn't talk much. Actually she had ignored me since last week, after the restaurant opening. She was going to school early and when I get back home at 10, she was already in her room.

It felt weird not seeing her face and not be able to talk to her. Maybe she still mad at me about that kiss thing. Maybe she thought that I was using her to play around. The truth was I had a real feeling for her but I need to control that because it was wrong. As the day passed by, I realized that I can't stand this situation any longer. I need to communicate with her and I promised to control myself from kissing her anymore.

It was 11 pm when I heard footsteps were walking down the stairs and made their way to the kitchen. I stood up and went to the kitchen to see what Rose was doing there. Obviously it was her since Christian not coming home yet.

"What are you doing, Rose? Are you hungry?" she jumped out when she heard my voice. She was standing in front of the refrigerator, showing me her back.

"No I'm not. I'm coming down to get some water," I heard a sound came from her stomach as she finished her sentence.

I tried to hide my laugh as I saw she was blushing. She look liked she was about to die from the embarrassment. I walked toward her and took out the food that I cooked earlier.

"Sit down Rose. Let's me reheat this first," I placed the food in the microwave and push some button on it.

"I told you that I'm fine Dimitri," she still stood at the same spot, not moving any inches. This girl was really stubborn.

"Rose, I know you are not. Want to talk about it?" I tried.

"Nothing is wrong and I don't have anything to talk about," she crossed her arms on her chest. I walked toward her and pulled her up.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" she screamed as her body was bent on my shoulder. I put her on the counter and put my hand on her left and right. Her legs were on my chest. I'm just putting some hope that she won't kick me.

I had to lift up my face so that we were on the eyes level. "Roza," her face softened when I called her using that name.

"Tell me," I said in a low tone. She seemed to wander again. I gave her a concern looked. Seriously, I'm worried about this girl.

"Tasha," she blurted out then her face looked horrible liked she just spill out some government's secret.

"Tasha is my friend, to be exact- my sister's friend. All of us had going to the same school," I said calmly.

"Vika's friend?" I smiled and shook my head.

"No. Vika is my youngest sister and she is year younger than you. I have 2 elder sisters, Karolina and Sonya. Tasha is Karolina friend." Rose eye's turned bigger, surprised to hear that.

"That's mean Tasha is older than you?"

"6 years older than me," I pointed out so that she knew that I'm not interested in Tasha.

"Love can be blind sometimes," I chuckled as I sensed some jealousy in her voice.

Rose's rolled her eyes, "I really mean what I say. You can fall for somebody that is older than you –"

"Or somebody that is younger than you," I cut off before she finished on her sentence. She looked at me like I had two heads.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I really mean what I say," I looked directly into her eyes. She was beautiful. So beautiful that it hurts sometimes. I didn't want to see her sad.

"Hey, you steal my line!" she exclaimed. I smiled as she had acting like a normal Rose again.

"Dimitri, can I ask you something?" she placed her palm on my right hand. It felt so warm. I missed her touch.

I nodded as a sign for her to continue.

"Why would you care so much about me?"

"I hate being ignored by you," I said honestly. I didn't have any idea why I would felt like that. After that kissed, I always wanted to be by her side. I want to hear her voice, talking, laughing and joking with me.

"Why?" Ting! The sound from the microwave reminded me that she didn't eat anything yet.

I smiled and said, "Let's eat!" I pulled her down from the counter and made my way to the microwave. I took out the food and placed it in the plate.

"Rose, go eat first. I'll see you at the dining room," I gave the plate to her and made my way to stairs. She nodded and took the plate from me. She was really hungry that she didn't even bother to ask me anything.

I went to my room and grab a paper bag. That was the main reason I'm going out with Tasha today. I walked into the dining room to see Rose was enjoying the meal.

"You like it?" I asked as I sat in front of her. I chuckled as she raised her thumb, too occupied to talk I guessed.

"Well, maybe you will like this more," I placed the bag on the table. She put down the spoon and looked at me.

"What is this?" she asked.

"You are a big girl, Rose. Find out by yourself," she gripped the bag and opened it. She seemed confused to see a pair of socks in the bag.

"Socks? Christmas is far away from now,"

"Actually this is compressed socks. This socks are used by athletes when they are playing sports. It can improve your performance in running," her eyes bright up as I said that.

"Wow! They're actually invented things like this. Thank you, Comrade! Wait until the day that I will beat you up," I let her smug. My heart already flattered when he called me Comrade.

I lived in a house full with girls, I went to high school and college – having some girl as friends and lot of girls tried to hit me but neither of this I felt when I was with Rose. This 17 years old girl doesn't resemble family, friend or some flirting girl. She soothed me and caused me to feel this weird wicked feeling that can't be define.

"Does the restaurant give a membership card?" she said suddenly.

"I don't think so. Why?" I asked, feeling curious.

"With this level of cooking, I can have all the three meals there, everyday," She smiled.

I chuckled at the answer. "I'm not cooking there, Rose,"

"Then, what are you up to?" she struggled to raise an eyebrow.

"I'm watching the financial flow –"

Rose buried her face on the table ," Why everyone must be good in Math? Lissa, you, Eddie. Don't tell me that Adrian can do math too or else I need to move to another planet,"

I laughed and put my hand on her back.

"Math is not that hard, Roza,"

"Yeah, it's just complicated," she rolled her eyes.

"I can teach you if you want," I offered to her.

"Really? You really want to teach me?" Her face glowed. I nodded and she came forward and hugged me. I was surprised at first but I placed my hand on her back. Now, I'm starting to feel that I need her more than I expected.

**Yaayyyy! Dimitri and Rose finally make up! So what do you think? Review please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Academy and all its characters.**

Chapter 9

DPOV

I greeted Lissa as she opened the front door. She must come to see Christian. Usually they were meeting at the restaurant as she was on the holiday. They started to date after the restaurant opening event. It had been three weeks and many things had changed after that.

"Good morning, Dimitri," she said, smiling. I returned back her smile,

"Christian was on the kitchen. Do you want me to get him?" I asked.

"It's ok. I will surprise him," she made her way to the kitchen.

I turned back to my book. Lissa had come as I was reading the interesting part. The hero almost shoots the kidnapper that...

"Hey!" I heard Rose voice as the door was opened for the second time.

"Rose! Why are you here?" I asked in a shocked voice. I was shocking because of two reasons. First, she supposed to be at school and second, Lissa was here. Christian had told me that he and Lissa were waiting for a perfect time to tell Rose.

"I had left my history homework. Dimitri, can you send me to school? I will be late if I need to running again, I mean extremely late,"

"Sure Rose," I said as she running upstairs. I walked faster to the kitchen. Christian was talking with Lissa. Their eyes locked in each other. Christian hand was on the Lissa's waist while both of Lissa's hand was on Christian neck. Hmmm wait until Rose saw them.

I cleared my throat and both of them turned to me. Lissa was about to released her hand but Christian pull her closer to him.

"Rose was upstairs," their face turned pale. I had to hold my laughed.

"What was she doing home? Did she skip school?" Christian started to freak out.

"She left her homework. I'm going to send her to school. You guys stayed here. Do not come out until both of us gone, okay?" If this was a movie, it must be some important mission.

Lissa nodded and I bumped into Rose at the stairs.

"Wait, I want to grab some bread," she started to made her way to the kitchen. She looked at me when I held her arm.

"It's late already Rose. You may late for school," I reasoning.

"I'm hungry," she pouted. I wouldn't mind giving her all the food in the kitchen but when she saw Lissa in there, she will feel more than hungry.

"You're always hungry, Rose. Came on, let's go," I pulled her and she walked to the front door with me. I started the car when she was sitting to wear her shoes. She paused for a while and then stormed back into the house. Crap! She must has noticed Lissa's shoes.

"Why do you want to meet Christian?" I heard she said as I reached at the kitchen.

"We are dating," Christian answered.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY DATING?!" Rose eyes were ignited with fire. I held her arm, afraid that she will run and punched anybody.

"We love each other," Lissa said. Well that was sweet but not a great line to say in this situation.

"Roza, calm down. There is nothing wrong for the –"

"So you know all of this?" she turned her face to me.

"Yes, I know," I nodded. She clenched her teeth.

"Let's go," she pulled her arm from my grip and walked away.

"I will deal with her," I assured to Christian. I exited the home and saw Rose was already in the car. I took the driver seat and reversed the car before went out from the gate.

"Are you still mad?" I asked carefully.

"Hell yeah I am! Why you didn't do anything about that?" she gave me a famous Mazur's glare.

"Why should I? They are not doing anything wrong," I replied calmly.

"Christian can be with my friend but I can't be with his friend. Fair enough right?" her voice sound sad. Now I knew why she had become so pissed. It's not because her best friend was being with her brother, but because we can't be in a relationship like them. We had reached at her school. I parked and place my hand on her hand.

"Roza, that is not the issue. Our case is different than – "

"Whatever. Tell Christian and Lissa that I want to talk with them tonight," she pulled her hand out and get out from the car. I sighed and hoped that she wouldn't do anything stupid at school today.

Xxx

Christian and I reached home at 10. Rose was watching television in the living room. I was going to talk with her while Christian was waiting for Lissa to come.

"Rose, I bake some Russian bread at the restaurant, do you want to try?" she shifted her eyes from television and looked at me.

"Russian bread?" her face looked curious.

"Yes. This is my favourite food. Mama had taught me to bake it by myself since I like to eat a lot of it," she smiled as I said that. Maybe her good mood had recovered.

"Well, let's go to the dining room. My tummy is saying hello to those news member," I chuckled and followed her to the dining room.

RPOV

"Since when?" I put on my serious face as I asked both Lissa and Christian that were sitting in front of me. Both of them were already pale. I had already cool with the fact that my best friend was dating my brother but hey, let had some fun before letting them go.

"After the restaurant opening," Christian replied.

"So Liss, you had gone to the dance with Christian?" I tried to make that amazing one eyebrow thing but failed. Dear universe, I'm trying to be serious here. Can't you just let me do it without looking stupid?

Lissa nodded. My eyebrows come together as I tried to remember the text that I had prepared earlier. Christian squeezed Lissa's hand. They looked like they were waiting for the death sentence. Dimitri sat next to me just in case I'm losing my grip.

"Rose – " Dimitri wanted to say something but I stopped him.

"Let's me finish this Comrade. Christian, you are my brother and Lissa you are my friend, my best friend. I love both of you – yes, I do love you Chrissy and I don't want any of you to get hurt. Just promise me that you won't do that. I hate to pick side you know," I said munching the bread into my mouth. Damn! This thing really taste good.

"Dimitri, can you baking it more often? I'm killing for this," I nudged his hand. He smiled at me.

"Are you done Rose?" Christian asked, feeling confused.

"Yes. You both can continue your life now," I said.

"Thank you Rose!" Lissa exclaimed and come forward to hug me.

"Whoa whoa, easy there Liss. He's just Christian, nothing to be excited for," Christian looked at me and smiling like idiot.

"I still can't believe it," he added.

"What? Do you think I will kill you?" I asked back.

"Well I thought that I wouldn't survive this night without getting injured," Dimitri chuckled as Christian said that. I shrugged as I continue eating. Lissa walked toward Christian and they kissed each other.

"Go get a room!" I yelled both but of them had turned deaf. I stood and exited the dining room. Dimitri followed me from behind.

"I'm proud of you, Roza." he said as we reached the stair. I smiled. He'd never praise me before, I made a happy dance in my mind.

"What had make you changed your mind?" he asked.

I look into his eyes before saying , "It's kind of hurt when you can't be with the person that you love. In fact, the feeling was killing inside. I don't want them to experience that. The same thing that I felt,"

Dimitri's hand reached my face to tuck my hair behind my ear. His hand was trembling. I can't feel that he was fighting with something. I smiled at to ease his feel. I know exactly how he felt because that feeling was running inside me too.

"Let watch some movie!" Lissa said as she and Christian walked out from the dining room. His hand was on her shoulder. I should be harsher to them back then but the glimpse in the Lissa's eyes lighting me up too.

"I want to choose!" both Christian and I shouted at the same time. This is one of the reasons why we were siblings. We glared at each other and there were fire going out from our eyes.

"Why don't you guys flip coin?" the most reasonable person in the house – Dimitri, spoke. He took out a coin and Christian gave to Lissa to flip it.

"Head or tail fire boy?" I asked, smirking.

"Why don't we go with ladies first?" he asked me back.

"For the first time in your life, please make up your mind!" I yelled at him.

"Ok Rosie, I take head," he received a punch at on his shoulder for his boldness to call me Rosie.

Lissa flip the coin while I'm holding my punch. Please please please, I didn't want to watch any stupid robots film or too much bleeding horror movies.

"Yesssss!" Dimitri chuckled and all of us made our way to the living room.

"So people, tonight we are going to watch The Exorcism," Christian announced as all of us seated on the couch. I rolled my eyes.

"What was the story about?" Lissa asked her annoying boyfriend.

"It's a ghost story. It can make Rosemarie peed on her bed," he grinned at me.

"I'M NOT PEEING ON THE BED CHRISTINA!" I jump out from and tackled his foot. He tripped on the floor since he was putting the dvd into the player. Lisa gasped and Dimitri looked at me with a disapproving look.

"He's start it first," I pointed.

"Rose, violent is not the answer for everything," Dimitri said.

I sighed and sat on the two seat couch. Christian sat on the one seat couch with Lissa sitting on his lap and Dimitri sat on the other one seat couch.

"You're boyfriend are so annoying Liss. I don't know why you pick him," I said to Lissa just to receive "Rose!" from both Lissa and Dimitri. I raised up my hand, giving up. Dimitri turn off the light and the movie started to play.

It was a typical horror movie at first but it began to escalate as the story went on. I heard Lissa- or maybe Christian screamed frequently and me too couldn't help myself from screaming.

I had a small pillow for protection. I squeezed it through the story and used it as a shield during crucial moment. I had a goose bumps when I felt a hand was sliding behind my back. I let out a scream when its holding my waist.

"Roza, it's me," I heard Dimitri whispered in my ears.

"What the hell Rose?" Christian yelled. Maybe he freaked out too when he heard the scream.

"Nothing Christina. Lissa, you better hold Christian closed as he is shivering to death now," Lissa laughed at my answers.

"I thought you are mad at me," I said in a lower voice as Dimitri putted his chain on my shoulders.

"I can't be mad at you, Rose," he whispers in my ear in his thick accent. Oh God, why I must be 17 when he was 24 already?

"It is okay to hold me like this?" I teased him.

"Well, I can't let ghosts scaring a little girl at night," he pulled me closer to him.

"Thanks god we had a cowboy in this house. Now a little girl can watch this movie in peace," I replied and rested my head on his chest. He planted a kiss on my head.

We continued watching the story and I buried my face on his chest every time I felt scared. But I can swear that 80% of time I did that on purpose because I can't resist his smelt. He rubbed my arm every time I put my face on his body to soothe me. Dimitri must be thinking that I was a little girl that had screamed out her lung out because she was afraid of the ghost.

My head was in his chest when the credit rolled. I closed my eyes and listened to the thud thud sound from his heart. It was very serene and I didn't plan to let him go.

"That was a great story," Dimitri commented. I can hear the vibration inside him when he was talking.

Somebody had turned the light on. I tried to stay composed.

"Wow, Rose is sleeping," that was Lissa.

"She must be scared to death until Dimitri has to hold her. Did she shivering a lot?" Wait for the right moment and I will make you pay for that, Chrissy!

"No. She's just cool. She watched it in peace," I always knew that Comrade was a suitable nick name for Dimitri.

"I need to pee," I can imagine Lissa was jumping up and down in the room.

"I will go with you," Christian said.

"Open your eyes, Roza," Dimitri said while patting my shoulder slowly. I froze and didn't move any inches. I wanted him to carry me to bed!

"Rose, I know you're not sleeping," he chuckled as he said that. Did he really know?

"Fine Rose. Two can play the game," he tickled me and I sprang up from his chest. He laughed at my reaction.

"How do you know?" I pouted my mouth.

"Know what?" he did that one eyebrow thing.

"That I'm not sleeping,"

"Because your heart is beating at the normal rate. I still remembered how your heart is beating when you are sleeping during the time I was holding you in my arms,". I blushed, unsure about how I felt know.

"I will walk you into your room," he stood up and help me rose.

"Dimitri, I'm sorry," I said as were walking up the stairs.

"And for what that I deserved that honour?" he said, smiling. We stopped in front of my room. I placed my hand on his cheek.

"Because we can't be together like Lissa and Christian. Because I'm too young for you, because –"

"Rose, you know that I didn't need that. As long as I'm here with you, I'm able to see you smile and laugh, that already help me sleep at night," he took my hand that was placed on his cheek.

"Just promise me something,"

"What?" I asked.

"Don't be sad. It's killing me inside," I smiled and nodded my head.

"I'm going to let my door's room open, in case you can't sleep, just scream my name okay?" Dimitri said suddenly. I'm just about to ask him to sleep with me but I didn't want the same tragedy from that kissing night happened again.

"Well, who said that I'm going to sleep alone?" I gestured him to follow me and we were walking to into the Christian's room. I opened the door and turned the light on.

"Are you going to sleep here?" Dimitri asked in surprise as I lay down on the bed.

"Just watch and learn, Comrade," I smirked. In about ten minutes, Christian and Lisaa entered the room. Seriously she needed that long time to pee?

"Rose, this is not your room," Christian said.

"I know. But somebody had spiked my mind with the ghostly things and now I'm afraid to sleep alone in my room," I faked a sorrow face.

"It's not my fault that you lost the bet," he grinned. I jumped out from his bed and stood up.

"Of course not. And it's not your fault that Lissa is my best friend I need her tonight. Hey,your best friend is here too and you can ask him to sleep with you." Dimitri chuckled. I grabbed Lissa hand and made her walked with me.

"I'm sorry honey," Lissa said, waving her hand.

"You call him honey already?" I slapped my forehead.

**Rose had approved Lissa and Christian relationship. Are you happy for that? Read and review guys XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Academy and all its characters.**

Chapter 10

DPOV

I went into the kitchen to see if there was any available stove. I wanted to bake the Russian bread for Rose. Things had become great with her. Even though we were holding our feelings towards each other, but I can watch her every day. Hey, we took what we can have.

"I'm going out for a while. You can cook all the orders, right?" Christian said to Spiridon, one of our chefs while taking out his apron. It had passed the lunch hour and they were not many customers coming in.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"I need to go to the bank. Do you want to join me?" he asked.

"I don't think so. I want to bake some bread for Rose," I smiled.

"Rosie? All the flour in the New York City can't please her stomach," he laughed at his own joked. That was true. Sometimes I wondered how that petite girl can afford a lot of food into her body.

"I have to go now. Save some portions of bread for me. You know how much I love that," I chuckled.

"You know Mazur, both of you do have things in common," he grinned as I said that. He then made his way out of the kitchen. I searched for some flour but there was nothing more left.

"Spiridon, I'm going to buy some flour. Do you need anything?" I asked Spiridon who was busy cooking. He turned to me and shook his head.

"Thank you boss D. Boss C had bought groceries yesterday," he always made joked about me and Christian.

"Don't call me like that and don't call me boss," I laughed. He laughed too and I made my way out of the kitchen. A man came to me when I had exited the restaurant.

"Dimitri Belikov?" He asked.

"Yes I am. Can I help you?" I smiled politely. He clenched his teeth and punched me on my face. I groaned because I was surprised by the attack.

He threw more punch and kick but I managed to defend myself. I'm not attacking him because I didn't want to cause any trouble. I need to know why he had attacked me. But since he didn't stop, I attack him and pinned both his hand on his back.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked. We both panted in a heavy breath.

"Because you deserve that!" he spitted.

"Why? What had I done to you? I barely know you?" I felt confused.

"You don't know me but you know Natasha Ozera?" he yelled at me.

"Yes, I know her. But what is the connection with her and you attacking me?"

He smirked," She broke up with me because she said she's dating you now,"

"What?" I yelled and I lost my grip on his hand. He wanted to punch me again but this time I was faster. I ducked and slipped his foot. He felt into the ground.

"I suggest we talk about this thing in a more peace way," I offered when I saw shock and fear in his eyes. He nodded and I help him up.

"Tell me everything," I ordered him as we had seated in the restaurant.

"Tasha and I had been dating for 2 years and last week, she suddenly said she want to break up with me. I asked for a reason and she said she was in love with you," he said, thinking depth.

"That's nonsense! The last time I see her was a month ago."

"I know but she said, the first time she meet you here, she felt the old flame –"

"I had never being in a relationship with her. She is my sister's friend," I said, holding my anger. I hate it when people kept saying that I had something with Tasha.

The man looked at me with a surprised face. His eyes lighted up a little. "I don't know that is the story behind it. I'm sorry that I had attacked you,"

"It's okay," I said remembering the feeling I had when Adrian tried to flirt with my Roza. "I will talk to her," I added. He smiled and gave his hand to me.

"I'm Peter. I'm sorry that we had to meet in a situation like this,"he said feeling guilty.

"I'm..well you already know my name. I'm sorry for tripping your foot," I replied so that he knew that we were in balance situation.

He smiled and kept apologizing before exiting the restaurant. He was a nice guy. Why would Tasha do that to him? And why she had to drag me into this situation. Was she really had a feeling for me?

I dialled her number and asked her to meet me since she was the only who had the answers.

RPOV

"Hey Rose, the dancing is coming in the next two days. You already had your partner?" Eddie asked when I sipped my juice.

"Not yet. Maybe I'm not going,"

"But Rose. This is your senior year. It will be your last dance," Mia said.

"It's not a big deal. I can have a dance when I'm entering college soon. If I was lucky enough, I can have a dance with my boyfriend," I grinned at the thought of me dancing with Dimitri. But he's not my boyfriend! Silly Rose.

"And if you're lucky to enter one," Eddie added. Mia chuckled.

I glared at him and said, "I know both of you are excited for the dance. Go ahead. I will enjoy my night watching television," or watching some horror movies with my Russian boy, I added mentally.

"The party is not fun without you Rose!" Eddie protested.

"I know my friend." I'm putting on the serious face before adding ,"But I have some more important job to do, to keep this country safe," both of them were laughing at my joke.

The lunch was over and we had to make our way to the class. Eddie and I had a Physics class while Mia was heading for her Literature class. We split and both Eddie and I had to run because we didn't want to be late for the Stan's class. He can be really bitch sometimes. I wondered how a man can be so bitchy.

We arrived just a milliseconds before Stan and we had to sit on the front since it was the only seat left. Stan entered the class and his face looked impressed.

"Well Mazur, had you wake up at the wrong side of the bed?" he smirked.

"Yes. Because I'm dreaming of you become a Voldermort. You know, I'm still prefer to dream about him than you even though he doesn't had a nose," my answers brought laughter to the class.

"Enough!" Stan face's looked pissed but he didn't want to add any comment on my answer. Rose 1- Stan 0.

"I'm going to conduct a test today," he said while holding a pile of paper. There were a lot of protesting voice but he didn't seem to mind. He passed the paper to me and Eddie, "Good luck Mazur," that was all he said.

By the looking of Eddie's face, I had already known that both of us had burn. I didn't pay attention during Stan's class lately- to be honest I didn't pay attention since the first day he was teaching. Why I didn't take Literature class like Mia so that I can write some poem about donut that had being the most delicious thing in this world!

"You had 30 minutes to answer the question. You may start now," Stan said as he looked at his watch. I knocked the pen on the table after finishing writing my name. He glared at me and I stopped doing that.

I looked at Eddie, man – he was writing. I tried to peek and saw that he was writing his name. I sighed and started to look outside the window searching for inspiration. I turned at Eddie when I felt an eraser hit my hand. He had writing something on the corner of his paper.

_Do you remember how fast the light is moving?_

I think for a while before writing on the corner of my paper. I threw the same eraser that he used slowly and it felt on his paper. He turned at me.

_In a blink of eyes?_

He slammed his face on the table. My body jolted when I tried to hide my laughter.

"What is so funny here?" Stan suddenly appeared in front of my table. Now I wondered which one was moving faster, Stan or the light?

"Nothing,Mr Alto," Eddie replied. He moved towards Eddie and grabbed his paper.

"So Castile, you don't remember about the speed of light? Maybe Mazur here can help?" he shifted his attention to me and his hand grabbed my paper as fast as possible.

His face redden when he saw my paper. He looked like he wanted to eat Eddie and me alive. He crumpled both of our paper.

"DETENTION, NOW!" he yelled and pointed his finger to the door. Eddie looked at me and both of us grabbed our bag and moved out from the class.

Xxx

I knocked Dimitri's door room. I wanted to talk with him after having a rough day today. I knew that both him and Christian were already home since Christian car was parked in the garage.

"Dimitri, can I come in?" I asked after 2 minutes of knocking. I heard nothing from his room but the light was still on. Usually at this time, he was on his bed, reading his western book or talking to his family on the phone.

I placed my head on the door but there was completely silent in his room. "Dimitri, it's me Rose. Please open up," I said again but nothing had happened. I sighed. Maybe he was sleeping already. I went back to my room and rolled over on my bed.

My phone rang and I sprang up from my bed to the table. There was unknown number on the screen. Maybe my parents were calling me.

"Hello!" I said, answering the phone.

"Hello Little Angel!" replied the voice from the other line.

"Adrian? How the hell do you get my number?" I almost yelled.

"You know that Lissa is living with me and technically her phone is living here to, so-"

"I get your point," I cut him off before he saying weirder thing. Who will use the term living for phone?

"Why are you calling me?" I asked, wanted to end this conversation faster.

"I heard that you had no partner yet for your dance. I am gladly offering myself for you to ask me to go with you." I walked from the table to closed my door but..

"Rose!" Tasha exclaimed as she saw. She was standing on last stairs.

"Glad I meet you here. Christian was too busy watching television downstairs. He said that Dimitri 's room is the first room at the end of the stairs but he didn't said that it was at left or right," she stopped to laugh.

"Which one is Dimitri's room?" she smiled at me.

I smiled back at her and pointed my finger to the front,"Here," I said to her.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. She shrugged, "I don't know. Dimka want to meet me. See you later, Rose," she said and opened the door. If I knew that door didn't lock from the beginning, I would have entered it too!

"Rose, are you still there?" Adrian asked me through the phone.

"Yes I am. I'm sorry Adrian, Tasha had come by. What were you saying before?"

"So you didn't hear the poem that I had make for you," he faked sad. I'm about to yell at him but then I thought of something.

"Hey, you can read that poem again.."

"It's not that easy Rose. I have to –"

"At the dance," that was all I said.

DPOV

"Dimka! What happen to your face?" Tasha exclaimed as she saw me. My left eyes had bruised from the punch that Peter had given me. It didn't hurt that much after I put ices on it. That was the main reason I didn't want Rose to see me. I didn't want her to see me like this.

"A gift from your boyfriend," Tasha's face changed when I said that.

"Peter? He shouldn't do this at you," she touched my face.

"And you shouldn't drag me into this situation," I removed her hand from my face. She looked hurt but I wanted her to know that I was mad at her.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," she said.

"I know. Listen here Tasha. I'm not angry because of this punch but I'm angry because you were saying that we were in a relationship before. Why would you do that?" I asked in a calm voice.

"Isn't it obvious, Dimka? I'm in love with you. I had loved you since we were in Russia. I'm dating Peter because I want to forget about you but then, you are coming back into my life. When I saw you that day, I know that I had never stopped loving you,"

"I'm sorry Tasha. I'm just treat you like a sister, like Karol and Sonya, that's all,". Tears started to roll down her face.

"Peter is a nice guy, Tasha. You should give him a chance," she wiped her face and shook her head.

"You don't understand Dimka," she opened the door and walked away. I didn't want to follow her. She had giving me a lot of problems already. I saw the light was already off in Roza's room when I went to close my door.

"Good night, Roza." I murmured under my breath. I hope she didn't saw that Tasha was here because I didn't want to hurt her anymore.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own Vampire Academy and all its chararacter.**

Chapter 11

I wore my hair up and left the end of it hanging loosely on my neck . I smiled when I'm looking at my reflection in the mirror. A crimson dress that reached my ankles was hugging my curve. It had a cleft started from knee and went down to the end of the dress on the right side. Since the dress was sleeveless, I put on a diamond necklace so that it will be in the centre of my chest.

I opened the door and saw Dimitri was standing on the last stair. He was holding a mug and western novel in his hand. He stopped and stared at me. I could saw his jaw was dropping.

"Wow Rose, you look so –" he stopped to find the adjectives. "Beautiful.."

Beautiful? That just it. I thought he was going to say that I was stunning, dreading amazing, fascinating or any other bombastic words. Anyway, I smiled at him.

"Thank you," I said making my way to the stairs. I saw a bruise on his face when I walked towards him.

"Dimitri! What happened to your face?" I exclaimed and lay my fingers on it in a reflex.

"Somebody had punched it," he said.

"Why you didn't tell me about this?" I asked, feeling upset. So that was the reason why Tasha was here yesterday. He told Tasha but not me.

"It's not a big deal Rose. I'm a man and being punched by another man is a piece of cake," but you told Tasha about it! Maybe he was thinking that I'm not suitable to share about his adult problems with.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going to the dance," I said feeling bitter of the thought Tasha was the one to know about Dimitri instead of me.

"With who?"

"Adrian," his face remained composed. If hope he would stopped me from going since I don't really want to go. I had agreed to Adrian because I was mad at Tasha.

As expected from Dimitri, he smiled and said "Have fun young lady," I nodded and we split. He was going to his room and I'm making my way down stairs.

"Hey Rose, you looked beautiful even though Lissa was always be number one," Christian said when I bumped into him.

"Whatever Chrissy," I rolled my eyes.

"You know Rose, you had been less captivating because I had inherited all the genes. That's the perk of being first child, you get to choose," he grinned.

"That explained why you are more to Christina than being Christian," I laughed when he shot a glared at me.

"Hey, do you know who had punched Dimitri?" I changed the subject.

"Tasha's ex,"

"Why?" I exclaimed.

"Because he was jealous at Dimitri."

"Why would he being jealous? It's not that Tasha and Dimi –" I was cut off by the ringing bell. That must be Adrian.

"There is your date. Have fun," Christian said and walked away. I sighed and made my way to the door. Adrian was standing in tux when I opened it. He looked gorgeous but still can't pass Dimitri even with a bruised eye.

"You know Rose, I had a solid reason to call you Little Angel. You looked like you just fell from heaven," he said in astonishment.

"Stop it, Adrian. You are looking good yourself," he smiled when I said that. We walked to his car and he drove to my school.

There were already a lot of people in the hall when we reached there. I looked around to search for Eddie and Mia. They were standing at the end of the hall, talking to each other. I gestured for Adrian to follow me and both of us walked toward them.

"Hey love birds!" I said when I was standing in front of Mia. She stopped talking and looked at me. "Wow Rose! You are beautiful," she exclaimed.

"You too," I said after looking at her dress. She wore a strapless metallic blue gown that had some glitters. She looked like a Disney princess with that knee length gown.

"You are the second most beautiful woman in this hall, Rose. The first must be you my dear," Eddie said than looked at Mia. Mia giggled.

I need a boyfriend! Everyone was saying that their girlfriend was the most beautiful woman in the world. Wait, beautiful is the word that everybody had used tonight. Okay, maybe I'm not beautiful but I'm dreading gorgeous.

Feeling satisfied with the undeniable fact, I turned to Adrian and said,"Let's get some food,"

"Anything for you,Rose," He took my hand and we walked towards a long table that was filled with a ton of food. One of the reasons why I loved party was the large amount of food that I can eat.

"It had been a long time since I've been in the high school's dance," Adrian said, sipping his wine.

"It was different from the college?" I asked, shoved a piece of cheese cake into my mouth.

"I don't know. Haven't be there since I had never had a partner," he shrugged.

"A lot of girls were chasing you," I pointed out. It was really true, a lot of girls were after him.

"But I'm chasing you," he smirked.

"Adrian, I don't want to punch you tonight. Please behave," he laughed as I said that. Slow music was played and the light was dimmed. A lot of couples started to dance.

"Let's dance," I followed him to the centre. He put his hand around my waist and I placed my hand around his neck. I saw Eddie and Mia through the corner of me eyes. They were staring into each other's eyes and swayed slowly following the music. They looked like they were alone in their own world.

I bit my lips. How did it felt when you were in the arm of the person that you love? How did it felt to hold tight to them when you were happy or sad? How did it felt to freely being with someone you love?

I felt my body was pressed closing to him. I closed my eyes and buried my face in his chest. A splashed of cold water hit my face as I realized the smell from the cologne that he wore. It's not Dimitri that I was holding to. It was Adrian and his eyes looked glowing even in the dark.

"Adrian, I don't want to dance anymore," I said to him.

"Why Rose? We are just starting –"

"I can't do this. I'm sorry," I broke his hug and walked away from the crowd. No one had noticed me since they were busy dancing with their loved one. But me? I'm was dancing with a boy that had his heart all for me and I'm going to break it for someone that I can't have. I may be savage but I'm not heartless.

"Rose, are you okay?" Adrian grabbed my hand from the back. He must be following me when I left.

"I'm sorry Adrian. I don't want to break your heart. I was thinking about another man when I was dancing with you," I sobbed. I didn't know that it would be this hard to love someone that you couldn't have.

Adrian placed his hand on my shoulders. "Why didn't you ask him to come with you tonight?"

I shook my head, "I can't. I really want to but I can't," There were silent for a while then Adrian came in front of me.

He looked at me straight into my eyes, "It was Dimitri, right?" I froze, didn't know how to answer.

"I know from the way you are looking into his eyes because I used to look at you in the same way," he continued. I nodded.

"Yes it was Dimitri. It was Dimitri that I want and I will always want him," tears started to rolled down my face.

"But I can't have him. And it was hurt. It was so hurt that I wished I die so that the pain will go away," my body shivered as I said that.

"Shhhh, Rose. It's okay. I understand how you feel," he wiped the tears in my cheek using her thumb. He pulled me into a hug and I let him rubbing my back.

"No you don't. I can't be with him and I can't see him being with another woman," Tasha face came across my head.

"What do you mean with another woman?" Adrian pulled back from the hug and looked me into the eyes.

DPOV

"Hey Dimka, how was thing going on with Rose?" Victoria asked me through the phone. I was calling my family on the Russia but she was the one who picked up the phone.

"She was happy with the sock that I give her. Thanks for the advice Vika," During the day Rose was ignoring me, I sought for her advice about the best thing to do to get Rose talking back to me. She told me to give Rose something that she liked as a present.

"Sock? What type of man that gives her girlfriend socks as a present?"

"She's not my girlfriend Vika. She was Christian's sister," Well, I wish she was.

"But you like her right? If not why would you bother to make her talking back to you," she teased me.

"Vika,gives the phone to mama," I ordered her. She sighed before I heard she called for my mum.

"Hello Dimka. How are you?" here came the sweetest voice that I miss the most.

"I'm fine. How are you, mama?" I asked her back.

"I'm fine too. I missed you. Will you be home for Christmas?"

"I miss you too. I will try my best," I assured her.

"How was the restaurant business? Are they going well?"

"It was going well until today. Christian was a great partner,"

"Well if you are coming home for Christmas, bring him too and don't forget to bring my daughter in law," I heard Victoria's laughed in the background.

"Mama, Vika just blabbed. Don't listen to her,"

"There is nothing to shy about Dimka. You're 24 already," I sighed as she said that.

"I know. I've got to go now. Talk to you later,"

"Talk to you later, Dimka. Take a good care of yourself. I love you,"

"I love you too," I put the phone on my bed.

It was 12 already and Roza didn't arrive home yet. She was really outstanding tonight and I would kill for that. It hurt a little when I knew that she was going to the dance with Adrian but I can't be selfish. Roza had all her right to enjoy her life and I would do anything to make her happy.

I was about to return to my reading when I heard the sound of car entered the porch. I opened the window and watched Roza exited from the shotgun. Adrian followed her and both of them stood in front of the door. I made sure that neither of them can see that I was peeking on them.

They talked for a while and Roza smiled at Adrian. It was good to see her smiling. Adrian smiled back and he reached forward, tried to kiss her. I dropped the book in my hand and it felt on the mug that was located on the table. The mug fell and caused a loud sound.

I pulled back the curtain and sat on my bed. I can't see that. I can't see Roza kissed another man. I didn't want to see that! I held my anger because I didn't want to run downstairs and beat Adrian out. I had no right to do that. Roza was not my girl friend!

I heard knocking on my door but I didn't bother to open it. The knocking grew stronger and stronger then suddenly stopped.

"Dimitri, it's me," I heard Roza voice. That voice sound so sad.

"Dimitri..I know you are watching. I just want you to know that Adrian didn't kiss me. I push him over before he can kiss me. Dimitri... please," I stay silent. I didn't have anything to say. She can do anything she wanted and didn't has to explained to me.

Suddenly I realized how unfair this situation was to her. If she didn't love me, she can be freely dating with any boy that she liked, went to dance with them, had a good night kissed before saying good bye to each other. She missed all her teenager experience because of me. I need to fix this.

**Sooooooo, what do you think? Will Dimitri give up onRose? Will Rose let Tasha having Dimitri? Read and reviews girls!**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own Vampire Academy and all its characters**

Chapter 12

RPOV

I remained silent as Dimitri drove the car. We were going to pick up Christian at the restaurant. I hadn't talked much to him after last night. Snow started to fall and it's started to get cold now. I turned on the radio to decrease the tension in the car.

_She's all laid up in bed with a broken heart,  
While I'm drinking jack all alone in my local bar,  
And we don't know how,  
How we got into this mad situation,  
Only doing things out of frustration_

I remembered the little chat that we had earlier. I opened the room's door after heard some knock. I was slept in the same dress that I wore to the dance. After knocking into his room's door, I went back to my room and cried myself to sleep.

_Trying to make it work but man these times are hard,_

I barely sleep last night. My heart felt like it was being tear apart. Dimitri was standing in front of my door looking all messed up.

_She needs me now but I can't seem to find the time,  
I've got a new job now on the unemployment line,  
And we don't know how,  
How we got into this mess  
Is it a God's test?  
Someone help us 'cause we're doing our best,_

"Rose, about last night, I have no right to be disappointed. I can't be with you and I can't stop you from seeing another people," he started.

"You just say that because you want to be with Tasha," I said in a low voice but looked like the words had shot him.

He looking at me in a disbelieve face, "Tasha has nothing to do with this,"

"So that Adrian…"

_Trying to make it work but man these times are hard_

But we're gonna start by  
Drinking old cheap bottles of wine,  
Sit talking up all night,  
Saying things we haven't for a while  
A while, yeah,  
We're smiling but we're close to tears,  
Even after all these years,  
We just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time

We looked at each other in a complete silent. He reached his hand to touch my face but he held it back. From the corner of my eyes, I can see he was shivering.

"Мне жаль, чтоятебе больно…" he said and turned his back to me.

"Speak in a language that I can understand!" I said to him but it was too late. He had entered his room and closed the door. Tears started to run again from my eyes.

DPOV

_She's in line at the dole  
With her head held high (high)  
While I just lost my job but  
Didn't lose my pride_

_But we both know how,  
How we're gonna make it work when it hurts,  
When you pick yourself up,  
You get kicked to the dirt,_

It was still early in the morning when I knocked Rose's door room. After the incident last night, I went to Christian room and had drink with him. I had some drink to help me sleep but didn't get too drunk. I must be looking miserable now.

Rose opened the door still wearing the dress that she wore last night. Her face showed that she had cried so much last night but she still looked beautiful.

_Trying to make it work but,  
Man, these times are hard,_

But we're gonna start by  
Drinking old cheap bottles of wine,  
Sit talking up all night,  
Doing things we haven't for a while,  
A while yeah,

"Rose, about last night, I have no right to be disappointed. I can't be with you and I can't stop you from seeing another people," I started.

"You just say that because you want to be with Tasha," she said it in a low voice but the words had shot me.

"Tasha has nothing to do with this,"

"So that Adrian…" her face showed guilty.

_We're smiling but we're close to tears,  
Even after all these years,  
We just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time._

We looked at each other in a complete silent. I reached my hand to touchy her face but I held it back. My body was shivered in pain and grieve.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you…" I said in Russian and turned my back at her. I can't look at her face after causing so much pain to her.

"Speak in a language that I can understand!" I was about to enter my room when she said that. I closed the door and leaned on it. I didn't want to live anymore.

RPOV

We had reached the restaurant and Dimitri told me to stay in the car while he went out and looked for Christian. I nodded, didn't want to argue more. I was too sad to talk. Lucky that breathing was involuntary action or else I was in heaven already – or hell.

Dimitri had opened the door but suddenly a woman came and held her arm. Tasha! Such a perfect time to came and comfort her lover. I narrowed my eyes when I saw they were talking then she leaned and tried to kiss Dimitri.

This was too much! I can't bear it anymore. I opened the car's door and run away towards the street. "Roza!" I heard Dimitri screamed my name- my special name that I loved to hear from him but I didn't bother to turn. I heard his footsteps from behind.

Thanks god I had wear the socks that he gave during my running at the neighbor hood, I can run faster than before. Turned out his token of gratitude had been his kryptonite. The snow had fallen but still doesn't cover the surface of the street.

Suddenly I felt a pair of strong arm caught my waist from behind. Who am I kidding? Dimitri must be faster than me.

"Let me go!" I struggled to be free.

"Roza, listen to me," he said while brought me to the corner of the street.

"Stop! I didn't want to hear anything from you," he released his grip and stand in front of me. His brown eyes looked at me like I was the most precious thing in the world.

"I'm sorry-"

"Dimitri, don't…" I turned down my face because I'm unable to look at his face. He was so perfect. I can't deny all my feeling for him.

"I'm sorry because I'm completely madly in love with you," I lift up my face and looked at him.

"I'm sorry because I can't see you with another man but I didn't fight for you," Dimitri…

"I'm sorry that I'm too afraid to hurt you – " I kissed him before he continue. And yes! He kissed me back. The kiss was filled with passion, love and hunger. I pulled back from the amazing kiss for breath.

"I love you too.." I murmured and he kissed me back. I put my arm around his neck and he circled his arm on my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"Dimka!" That wailed stopped our kiss. Tasha…I looked at Dimitri but he had a face that saying everything is under control.

"What is the meaning of this?" she asked, almost in tears.

"I'm in love with Rose," Dimitri said, hugging me closer to him.

"I'm in love with Dimitri," I said as Tasha's eyes glared at me.

"I'm in love with you!" Tasha exclaimed.

"I'm sorry but I'm not," Dimitri replied. Well, this was awkward.

"But Rose? She's a minor,"she pointed that out. Didn't she know that human growing up every day?

"She will be eighteen soon," Dimitri said and planted and kissed my head. "I will wait for that and we can be together soon,"

"I can't believe that you will do this! Fine Dimitri, if you choose to be with Rose, you wouldn't see me anymore." Wow, wasn't that great?

"I've make up my mind Tasha. If you said so, there's nothing I can do," she stormed away, crying after Dimitri said that.

I looked at Dimitri and he smiled to me. He brushed some snow that fall on my head.

"Slap me," I ordered him.

"Why?" he looked confused.

"Because I need to confirm that I'm not dreaming," he chuckled.

"No you're not Roza. I love you. For the first time we meet, I felt a strong attraction toward you. It felt that you had completed me. For the first time we meet, I know that I want to grow old with you," I almost forgot how to breathe listened to a thick accent saying that in my ears.

"For the first time we meet, I know that I wouldn't share this hot Russian with anyone. I want you by myself," I hugged him and he laughed. We stare into each other eyes in the falling snow.

"Thanks god you lose your control," I sighed as we started walking back to the restaurant.

"I lost myself Roza. I lost when I'm not with you," he stopped walking to kiss my forehead. I was stunned by his action.

"I have no idea that..you love me this much..I thought I'm the only one who had all my heart –"tears started to fill me eyes again. Damn hormone!

"Shhhh..don't cry Roza. It's fine now. It will be fine. I will always by your side," he wiped the tears in my eyes.

"Now, I want you to smile. Can you do it for me my beautiful flower?" he smiled at me.

"Why? Because I look ugly when I'm crying?" I crossed my arm on my chest. He chuckled on my question.

"No. You never look ugly. It just I can't stand seeing you cry and can't do anything to fix it,".

"Ohh Comrade. All you have to is pulling me into a hug and saying that's everything is going to be okay," I grinned. He wanted to say something but his ringing phone cut it off.

"We forgot about Christian!" he said after looking at the screen.

I laughed and said, "Let see who can run faster," I set off and leave him behind.

"Roza! That was cheating!" I heard he said before followed me from behind.

**That is! I'm sorry for all the pain that I cause to you. Hahaha. I hate writing the part that Dimitri and Rose had to fight each other. Stay with me because I still have many more surprises to you and Tasha had officially gone. Thanks for all the following and reviews! You guys awesome! The song is from The Script – For The First Time**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own Vampire Academy and all its characters.**

Chapter 13

RPOV

"Rose, wake up," Dimitri whispered in my ears. I snuggled closer to him. My hands were on his back and his hand was on my waist.

"Holiday is starting already," I said in closed eyes. Who was going to let go the warm of this hot body early in the morning? Not Rose Mazur definitely!

"I need to go to restaurant," he stroked my hair. He loved to that every time we had some alone time together. I wondered if he loved my hair more than he loved me?

"Rose.." he kissed my nose when I didn't give any response. I opened my eyes to see that his face was close to mine. I looked at his lips. Should I kiss that? Before I had my answers, he had kissed me first.

I'm kissing him back and we were moving our body closer to each other. I pulled out for breath and he trailed a kiss on my neck. "Dimitri…" I groaned in pleasure and tilted my head so that he can get full access of it.

His hand slipped under my night gown. I can felt his hand moving slowly from my tight until he reached the edge of my bra. I played with his brown hair as I pulled his head closer to my neck.

He lifted his face and kissed my lips again. Our lips crushed on each other while his hands squeeze both of my breasts outside the bra. It was a great start of the morning until he pulled out from the kiss.

"I need to go to work Roza," he grinned and lifted his body from me.

"I hate you!" I threw a pillow to him but he managed to catch it. We haven't had sex yet but he always liked to tease me. I thought of teaching him some lessons next time we were together.

"Dimitri!" I heard Christian's voice outside the door. Crap! I woke up and run to hide in the bathroom. I heard Dimitri opened the door and told him to come in.

"Hey do you remember about the food taster that had come to our restaurant before?" Christian asked him.

"Yes I do. Why?"

"They just call me to tell that they want to cover about our restaurant in their magazine. It will be under 10 Fresh Restaurant That Worth To Try. They will come to our restaurant today to had the interview and take some photo,"

"Wow, that was great Christ! Let me take a shower first and we can go faster," Dimitri said.

"Okay, I will wait here," Christian replied.

"What?" both me and Dimitri exclaimed but I just do that internally. How was Dimitri going to shower with me in his bathroom? I didn't bother to watch him naked but I'm afraid that something might happen. You know, one think led to another…

"Hey, isn't this Rosie hair band?" Christian asked. What to do? If I survived this, I promised I won't eat donuts for a week.

"Yes. She must had left here after practicing her moves with me," Dimitri answered in a calm voice. How come he could be so calm? Well maybe because Christian is not his brother.

"She hang out with you a lot?" he asked.

"Yes, we always do some physical activities," I giggled at Dimitri's anwer.

"Glad that you were around D. I'm always being with Lissa so technically she lost his brother and his best friend at the same time. It's good to know that she was never alone," I can't believe that Christian said that.

"You know. I'm happy to have her in company," I heard Dimitri footsteps walking towards the bathroom. Was this the day of dream? Was this the day that I finally can see my Russian boyfriend naked?

He opened the door in a straight face. He must had a great self control to do that because I was smiling at him like an idiot. He closed the door and removed the towel. He was wearing a black boxer inside. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Dimitri, Lissa was here! I'm going to wait for you downstairs," Christian said that when Dimitri's hand already at the waistband, ready to pull it down. I slammed my face on the wall mentally.

"Alright Christian," he replied trying hard not to laugh.

"You may go now, Rose," He said laughing at the expression on my face.

"I almost see you naked!"I protested.

He kissed my cheek and said, "There will be a lot of time for you to see me naked,"

"In a more interesting way," he whispered in my ear in a seducing way.

I blushed but quickly recovered from it,"Okay Comrade. This time I will let you go. Just to remind you next time I won't be so nice," I gave him my man eater smile.

He moved to kiss my lips but I pushed him away. "Roza!" I heard his exclaimed.

"Two can play the game!" I run out from the bathroom and went to my room. I rolled on the bed to continue sleeping. It was holiday and it was snowing. I am about to eat the 13 donut when someone pulled out the comforter from me.

"Give it back!"

"Rose, wake up. We need to go to the restaurant," Lissa said as she sat on my bed.

"I want to sleep," I wake up and pull back the comforter on me.

"Today is the big day for Christian. You don't want to be there?" Big day for Christian mean big day for Dimitri too. Why I didn't think about that before?

"I'm going to shower. Wait for me," I jerked out from the bed and went to a bathroom. I heard Lissa laughed from behind. After a quick showered, I took out the clothes from the closet.

"Rose, I had something to tell you," her voice sound nervous.

"Go ahead Liss. You're pregnant?" Lissa blushed as I said that.

"Rose!"

"I may not have a boyfriend but I know both of you are doing more than kissing," I teased her. It always a pleasure to see her got embarrassed.

"Stop it Rose," I raised up my hand on the air when she said that.

"Actually I had won a vacation packaged at a ski lodge for two couples. I definitely will go with Christian and we want you to come along," she stopped to catch her breath.

"Then I will go," I replied.

"As I mentioned earlier, this is a package for couple and you need to come with a partner. Do you have anyone in mind?" I want to say Dimitri but..

"Christian suggested that we ask Dimitri since you can go along with him and he shouldn't be home alone," I jumped and gave Lissa a big hug to her. Maybe I should hug Christian too.

"Rose, I can't breathe," I released her and smiled apologetically.

"Why do you seem to be excited? Does it has something to do with Dimitri?"she teased me. Had she noticed anything? I may fool Christian but not his genius girlfriend.

"No. It's not like that Liss. Finally I can show all of you my skiing skill. Just wait for my amazing performance," I boasted.

DPOV

There are 2 people that came to interview us, a journalist along with her camera man. The food was already served on the table and Christian suddenly pulled me into our office.

"I can't do this," he said, pulling out her hair.

"Relaks Christ, everything is going to be okay. We just need to answer some questions that she asks," I placed my hand on his shoulder. He always freaked out when doing some talking in public.

"No you don't understand Dimitri. That girl- Badica, she was my ex. Abby Badica," I could see hurt through his eyes as he said that. He always talked about Abby back then in college but I had never seeing him as happy as he being with Lissa.

"Then you need to show her what she had missed," I encouraged him. He looked at me with a small smile, "You are right,"

I nodded and said, "Let's go,"

"I wish Lissa is here," he said while followed me from behind. I'm secretly wished that Rose was here too. I wanted to share this special moment with special people in my heart. Since my family was far away from here, Rose was the one that I wanted after Christian.

"Hey babe," I heard Christian's voice light up a bit. I turned around and saw Lissa was standing at the corner with Rose at her side. Christian went to them and gave Lissa a light kissed. I also went to them but I can only stand in front of Rose. She smiled at me and gave me a flying kiss. I chuckled on her action.

"Congratulations!" Lissa said while looking at me and Christian. I nodded while Christian squeezed her girlfriend's hand.

"Do you want to say anything Rose?" Christian asked.

"Keep the record of not making people getting food poisoning," Christian laughed while Lissa rolled her eyes at the comment. We went to sit at the reporter's place.

"This meat is so tasty!" the cameraman exclaimed when Christian and I had seated.

"Christian always knows how to cook," Abby said.

"You guys know each other?" the cameraman looked amazed. I just remain composed since Christian had told me earlier.

"We had being friend during high school," Christian replied. Abby started the interview by asking some questions. Rose and Lissa were sitting near the window, enjoying the meal. They were talking to each other but I caught Rose was looking at me frequently. She tried to raise an eyebrow when I caught her looking. I tried to control my laughter at her failure.

"So..do you have a girl friend?" Abby asked. Honestly I didn't think this question had anything to do with the review.

"Yes. There she is, eating with my sister," Christian pointed to Lissa. I could see hurt through Abby's eyes but she quickly recovered from it.

"That is Rose right? Haven't see her for a long time," she said and shifted her attention to me, "So what about you, Dimitri. Do you have any girl friend?"

"No but I have someone in my mind," Christian looked shock at my answer but Abby just smiled and wrote something in her book. I didn't blame Christian for that, he had known me since college and I've never mentioned any girl's name before. I must prepare for the interrogation later.

"We had done here. Thanks for your time and the food here is very delicious," she said and shook hand with us. I smiled at her and I saw Rose was making her way toward us when the cameraman stood and leave the table.

"Chrissy, I – Abby," she shifted her gaze from Christian to Abby.

"Rose, it's good to see you. How are you?" Abby asked politely.

"Good," Rose replied and crossed her arm on her chest.

"Christian, I bet she is the nice girl. I admit that I had make a mistake. If you ever change your mind, I want you to know that I will be there," She smiled and held Christian hand. I turned to Lissa to see that she was busy looking at the magazine. Thanks god.

"What do you think you are doing Abby?" Rose snapped. She pulled Christian's hand from Abby.

"I'm talking to my ex, if you don't mind Rose," she replied. Wow that girl must have some nerve.

"There is a reason why you had being my ex Abby. I'm glad you leave or else I never meet my goddess. And no, I will never want you back," Christian said.

"You heard that Abby? Now can you please leave," Rose added.

"Rose," I placed my hand on her shoulder. Abby glared at Christian and then turned at Rose.

"Fine!" that all she said and stormed out.

"What's wrong with her?" Lissa joined us.

"I don't know," Rose shrugged. Christian come forward and pulled Lissa closer to her.

"I love you," he said.

"I know but why all of the sudden?" Lissa seemed lost.

"Just say you love me too," Christian insisted. Lissa shrugged "I love you too,".

Christian leaned forward and kissed her.

"Hey Comrade, I love you," Rose whispered in my ears since both of them were too busy making put.

"I love you too Roza but I can't kissed you know," I whispered back. She pouted and I pinched her nose.

"Later," I said and she smiled.

Xxx

I walked into the living room to see that Rose was watching television. "Hey Comrade," she said and turned back to television.

"What are you watching?" I asked and sat next to her.

"The Blacklist.. shhh.. they are about to catch the criminal," I pulled her into my laps. I buried my face on her hair. I missed her smell. She looked at me in unbelievable face.

"Where is Christian?" she asked.

"At Lissa's," she grab the remote and closed the television.

"Why didn't you finish watching that?" I asked when she turned her face in front of me. She placed her hand around my neck and I held her on her waist.

"It can wait," Rose said and kissed my lips. I gladly kissed her back grabbing her body closer to me. I twirled her hair with my finger.

"I need to tell you something comrade," she said after we pulled out for air.

"What is it?"

"Lissa invites us to going to ski lodge," she trailed her hand on my abdomen. I didn't know that a small action can cause a huge pleasure.

"Christian had told me already," I kissed her cheek. "Do you want to go?" I asked her back.

"Of course I want to go. We need to spend a little time together. Don't you think so?" she tried to raise an eyebrow but totally failed.

"Rose, I think you should stop doing that,"

"Ohh shut up and kissed me," she started to kiss me again. We kissed and kissed and kissed and things started to get hot.

"Roza…" my voice started to get hoarse.

"Dimitri.."she grabbed my hair and played with it.

"Not now honey," I tried to control myself. She looked rejected and disappointed.

"You didn't want me in that way?" she pouted and turned her face away from me.

"No. I want to make it special. For you, my Roza," I whispered in her ears.

"It always special as long as I'm doing it with you," she took my hand and played with it. I kissed her hair. I really want to have sex with her but I need to make sure that she was ready with me. I didn't want our relationship based on lust.

I turned her face towards me and looked into her eyes. Her brown eyes were filled with emotion.

"Do you trust me?" I asked her.

"I always have faith in you Comrade," she lay her head on my chest. I kissed the top of her head. I love this girl so much that I can't afford to lose her.

**What do you think? I have a special chapter awaiting for you guys :D ! Don't forget to read and review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer : I do not own Vampire Academy and all its characters.**

**Just as I promised girls, this chapter is a special chapter. I tried to make it short but I had written about 10 pages without even really notice it. Maybe I just love the characters too much! I will split this chapter into two parts but don't worry because I will post both of it today. Enjoy reading and thanks for your support!**

Chapter 14

RPOV

I slammed my face on the couch. I was so bored! Lissa and Mia was busy polishing their nail. I had mine already. It was maroon in colour but they were adding on some glitters. I didn't interested in adding anything.

Adrian was busy beating Eddie in the video game. That kid had something that he good in. But I bet both of them couldn't beat me on fighting in real life.

"Guys, I'm bored," I announced but no one had really paying attention to me. I grab Lissa's phone and started to dial some numbers.

"What are you doing?" Lissa asked.

"Calling Christian and tell him that you want to break with him," I replied.

"Rose!" she exclaimed and stood up after she had realized that I was holding her phone. She stormed towards me and kicked the glittering bottle in process.

"Lissa!" Mia gasped and stood up the bottle again. I laugh hysterically as the glittering spilt on Eddy's leg.

"What the hell?!" he yelled and lost control of the game.

"I win again! Thank to you Rose," Adrian high fived me. Lissa took her phone from my hand "Don't do that again," she warned me. I shrugged and smiled innocently.

"Hey, let's play truth or dare!" Adrian exclaimed just to get a long nooooo from Eddie and Mia.

"You didn't want to play that with Rose," Eddie commented.

"She's a bitch!" Mia added.

"Ouch," I placed my hand on my chest, faking hurt.

"Hey babe, why are you calling me?" Christian suddenly appeared with Dimitri. They just got home from the restaurant. Christian came to Lissa and kissed her. Dimitri just looked at me and smiled.

"That was Rose calling you to make some prank," Lissa answered.

"You guys arrived at the perfect time to play truth and dare with us!" I announced as all of us seated on the floor.

"Not us. Only you and Adrian want to play that," Lissa pointed out. She was sitting on Christian's lap while Mia also sitting on Eddie's lap. I had to hold myself together as I can only sit beside my lover instead of his lap.

"You will regret waking up the next morning, Adrian," Eddie warned him. I laughed at the comment.

"What had you done to them?" Dimitri asked curiously. I looked at her and batted my eyelashes. "They were just holding grudges of something that I had done in our childhood day. It's harmless, Comrade," He chuckled at my action.

"Hey, do you guys think that this is the perfect time to get back at Rose," Christian suggested.

"Ohh you haven't see her play for 3 years Christian," Mia replied.

"The monster is growing stronger and stronger," Eddie added.

"We can form a team and beat her," Christian said again.

"Sounds like a plan," Eddie high fived him.

I glared at them and said, "Okay, me, Adrian, Fire boy and Eddlina are in. Anybody else?" I asked

"I'm in!" Mia and Lissa said in a same time. All of us then looked at my super duper hot Russian guy.

"Okay, I'm playing too," at last he said. Ohh I would glad to know about his dirty little secret- if only he choose dare.

"Let's form a team and everyone in the team must choose both truth and dare. We can play it in 2 rounds and the winning team can have the losing team as a slave," Lissa smirked. That girl! I knew she wasn't that pure from the first time I meet her.

"Very good baby," Christian praised her lover. "Who want to has Rose as their slave, can come here!" he added. Eddie and Mia moved towards him. Lissa was not moving anywhere since she was already sitting on the Christian's lap.

"You guys are traitors!" I yelled furiously.

"D, do you want to team with me?" Christian asked. Dimitri smiled and said ,"You already had four there. It will be unfair for her,". The truth is you love me, right Dimitri?

"Let's start! Mia, truth or dare?" Adrian asked.

"Truth," Mia squealed.

"Who would you like to date in this room except Eddie?" Adrian asked. Eddie had turned green because of the question. Good Adrian! This was the psychology attack.

Mia looked around the room. She suddenly blushed before said, "Dimitri," I moved closer to Dimitri and made a 'get away from him bitch' face.

Dimitri chuckled at the answer and Christian continued the game.

"Dimitri truth or dare?" he smirked.

"Dare," wow! I didn't expect that words will come out from his mouth.

"I dare you to dress up like a cowboy and play a scene from one of your favourite book, along with the line! Rose will be the enemy and Adrian will be the girl that you have to saved," I rolled on the floor laughing. Dimitri rolled her eyes on me.

"Do I have to dress like a girl too?" Adrian asked.

"Of course Adriana," Mia replied in a satisfied voice. The four of them looked pleasant with the dare that Christian just offered.

"Get up boys! We need to win," I ordered them as I stood up. Dimitri went to his room while Lissa and Mia went to my room to find some clothes and make up for Adrian. Christian went out to storage room that we kept all the old stuffs to find something and Eddie was following him. After a few minutes, Dimitri came to meet us in his cowboy's outfit.

He was wearing his duster, a bandana made into triangle, a hat and a boot. I laughed when I saw that. I didn't know that he had a serious obsession about being a cowboy. Dimitri give me a round hat that was similar to him. I tied my hair into a bun and he help to tie the bandana on my neck.

"We looked like a pair of cowboy!" I claimed as I put the round hat. He chuckled at my comment.

"Do you like that?" he asked. I nodded and asked Adrian to take our picture together. Adrian already knew about I being with Dimitri and he said he will always love me as his friend. He took out his phone and captured our pictures.

Lissa and Mia then appeared with a gown that I used to wear during the play Beauty and The Beast. That yellow gown was truly represented the gown that Princess Belle wore in the Disney Movie. I won't wear that gown anymore even if you paid for it. That must be Mia's idea because I had entered the play in the middle school.

They asked Adrian to wear it and started to put some heavy makeup on his face. All of us burst into laugh – even Dimitri laughed when Lissa had done doing the makeup. The gown was short for him at it was hanging above his ankle. The wig and the fake eyelashes that he wore make he looked like a girl.

"Hey, who is this girl?" Eddie asked when he entered the room. Again, all of us laughed maniacally.

"That was Adrian," Christian pointed out after noticed Adrian's green eyes.

"I don't know that you play for both sides, Eddison," I teased her.

"Shut up, Rose," that all he said and he went to sit with Mia and Lissa. Christian gave Dimitri and I a toy pistol that he owned during his childhood. I discussed the script with Dimitri and Adrian while Christian got his phone ready to film us.

"Ready? 1,2,3 action!" he said.

I was standing in front of Adrian while holding his wrist. He tried to lose himself from my gripped. Then Dimitri suddenly appeared in front of us.

"My name is Dimitri Belikov and I come to rescue Ivashkov Pricess from you," he pointed the gun to me.

"Listen Comrade, to get to her you had to get through me!" I replied fiercely and run towards Dimitri. Dimitri shot my tight and Adrian runned towards him. I fell on the ground while holding my stomach.

"I was so scared!" Adrian held into Dimitri's arm and I swear I'm about to die of controlling my laughter. From the corner of my eyes, I can see Lissa and Mia were brushing their eyes due to crying from the laughter.

"It's okay. You are safe now," Dimitri said and brushed off Adrian's hair from his face.

"Happily ever after huh?" I smirked and shot Adrian at his leg, the part that didn't cover by gown. Dimitri shot me again on my heart and I died.

"Don't worry. I will save you," he said and carried Adrian bridal style and started to run. That was the end of our play but we need to wait for them to settle down from their laughter.

"That video doesn't going on You Tube," Dimitri warned Christian.

Christian laughed and said, "No, I'm not going to put it in You Tube. I just send it to Vika's mail,"

"You did what?" Dimitri paled. This time, even me can't control my laughed as he muttered something in Russian.

We all sat back in the circle and I shot my glare at Christian.

"Truth or dare my dear brother?" I asked him.

"Truth," he said.

"So you are scare now?" Dimitri smirked.

"Easy Comrade. We can get to him later. We will make him pay," I placed my hand on my boyfriend's shoulder. He's my boyfriend, what's the matter?

"So tell me Chrissy, what is the cartoon that makes you cry and at what age you are at that time?" Eddie and Mia laughed from my question. This was my favourite dare for Christian as it was the most embarrassing one for him.

"You ask it every time we play this game, Rose," he objected in blushed.

"I know Christian, I know. But your girlfriend there still didn't know about that," I smirked.

He sighed and said," Fine. It was Ugly Duckling when I was 10 years old," The room burst into laughter.

"Enlighten us please," Adrian added.

"Because I feel pity to the ugly duck. She had being unfairly treated just because she was different from others," I swear I could hear sobs in his voice.

"It's okay baby, the duck growing up to be a beautiful swan," Lissa pulled Christian into her hugged. I exchanged smiled with Dimitri and high fived Adrian.

"Adrian, truth or dare?" Lissa asked. Uh oh seemed like nobody dare to attack me yet.

"You asked the wrong person my cousin. This is Adrian and he always go with dare," he smug. Lissa smiled. Mia whispered something in her ears and Lissa turned his attention to Adrian back.

"I want you to call pizza and asked them to deliver 2 large pizzas, 2 regular pizzas, and 2 bowls of spaghetti to Rose's neighbours," Lissa said.

"You can apologize tomorrow," Eddie grinned. Adrian shook his head and took out his phone. He made the order and we continued the game.

"Lissa, truth or dare?" Dimitri asked in a calm voice.

"Dare," she replied. Maybe she thought that Dimitri would go easy on her but with the present of Rose Mazur here, I can't let it happened.

I whispered something to Dimitri and he chuckled at my suggestion. "Lissa, I want you to appear as a gothic girl, take picture and put it on your Facebook profile until tomorrow with a caption –"

"I'm Vasilissa Dragomir and you don't want to mess up with me," Adrian added. We knew how much Lissa hated black and her full name.

She groaned and said, "Fine. Rose, do you have any gothic outfit?" I stood up with her and gestured her to follow me. I gave her a black corset with a short skirt and a pair of black socks that reached the knee. I put a small hat at the end of her head and made smokey eyes on her faces. Lastly, I gave her a transparent veil and she put it in front of her face.

We went downstairs and I could saw Christian dropped his jaws. While everyone was busied taking Lissa's picture - that she needed to put on Facebook – Dimitri came and stood beside me.

"I can't believe you had that outfit, Rose," he whispered. I gave him a small laugh.

"You know, back then I used to be a rebel teenager. I almost drop school to join some band," Dimitri chuckled at my answer.

We were about to continue the game until the door bell rang. I run towards the door with Dimitri and Adrian.

A girl was standing in front of the door holding two huge plastics bags in her hand. Wow, I've never expected for her present tonight. She looked really different compare to the last time I saw her, I can't remember how many years ago.

"Sydney! I didn't know that you were home. Do you need anything?" I asked her.

"Actually, there are some pizzas sent to my place. When I asked the delivery boy, he said that the call was made from your house. That is why I came here," I held my laugh and push Adrian forward. "Explain," I said to him.

"That was a dare that they asked me to do. I'm sorry for all the trouble. How much all of this?" Adrian asked.

I took the plastics bags from Sydney and gave it to Dimitri. Adrian paid up to Sydney and they stare at each other silently. I wanted to interrupt but Dimitri held my arm.

"They reminds me of us, when the first time we meet," Dimitri whispered in my ears. I looked at them and realized the glitter in Sydney's eyes.

"I'm Adrian," Adrian said and gave her hand to Sydney.

She took his hand and replied, "Sydney,"

"Hey Sydney, do you want to play along?" I asked her.

"Thank you, Rose. But I need to do some reading," she refused politely. We went back into the house when Sydney left.

"Yaayyy! Pizza!" Mia said excitedly when she saw Dimitri.

"Thanks god it was Sydney and not Kirova," I said as all of us sat on the floor. Kirova was Sydney's mum. She was really strict and discipline. She only allowed Sydney to play for 3 hours and after that she will come and bring her daughter home with her.

"Sydney. Haven't see her after she continue his study at Cambridge," Mia commented.

"She was a nerd," Eddie added.

"She was a goddess," Adrian said. Eddie, Mia and Christian looked at Adrian like he had two head.

"That was true guys. Sydney didn't wear her braces anymore. She used lens instead of spectacles and her hair had grow longer. She was beautiful now. You guys should meet her." I said.

"Seemed like the duck that had turned into a swan," Dimitri commented. I started to grab a slice of pizza when Eddie screamed my name.

"Rose, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Can't you let me eat first?" I asked feeling annoying.

"You are going to eat all of them Rose," Christian chuckled.

"Pick truth so that you can eat," Dimitri suggested.

**What do you think Rose will choose? Click next for another part ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer : I do not own Vampire Academy and all its characters.**

**This is the second part. Enjoy reading everyone!**

_"__Rose, truth or dare?" he asked._

_"__Can't you let me eat first?" I asked feeling annoying._

_"__You are going to eat all of them Rose," Christian chuckled._

_"__Pick truth so that you can eat," Dimitri suggested._

I shook my head, "No Comrade, this is my battle and I'm going to face it bravely." Dimitri chuckled at my answers. "I pick dare," I said to Eddie.

"Don't say I didn't warn you Rose," he smirked.

"Just say it Eddlina," I yelled at him.

"I dare you to sing a song that I choose and Dimitri has to be your side kick,"

"WHAT THE HELL WITH YOUR PEOPLE? DON'T YOU KNOW HOW I ALWAYS FEEL ABOUT SINGING?!" I yelled furiously.

"That's why we play this game baby," said Mia. Wait for your dare baby doll! Just wait.

Dimitri put his hand on my shoulder, "It's okay. I'm here with you," All of them laughed at my reaction. You could throw me in the ocean full with shark, you can asked me to fight with mobsters but don't ever dare to ask me to sing in the crowd.

"Do you want to withdraw, Rose?" Lissa asked. So that was why they give me this dare because they know that I can't sing. But I wouldn't betray my teammates, they had completed their dare and now it was my turn.

I held my breath and stood up, "No. I won't withdraw. What song do you want me to sing?". Christian set up the DVD and karaoke set in the room while the other three were busy scrolling their phone to search for some songs.

"You can do it, Rose," Adrian said. I pale and said ,"I don't know. It sound stupid when I sing in high key,". Dimitri kissed the top of my head.

"You can withdraw if you want, baby," he whispered to my ear but I shook my head. I wanted to win! I needed to win!

"We want our Rose here to sing Unconditionally by Kate Perry," Eddie announced and their teams clapped hand. I shot all of them with my famous Mazur's glare and pick up the microphone.

"Rose is going to sing, alert the press!" Christian said.

"Pretend that you are in love with Dimitri and you are singing this song for him," Lissa ordered. Ohh I didn't need a dare to do this. Dimitri came and stood in front of me. The music started to play and I took his hand.

_Oh no, did I get too close?  
Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside?  
All your insecurities  
All the dirty laundry  
Never made me blink one time_

I looked into his brown eyes. My hand moved to his cheek and I run my fingers through it.

_Unconditional, unconditionally  
I will love you unconditionally  
There is no fear now  
Let go and just be free  
I will love you unconditionally_

All of them laughed when I hit the high note. My tempo was off and my voice almost broke. But Dimitri and I locked our gaze in amazement. I was singing this song for him from the bottom of my heart.

_Come just as you are to me  
Don't need apologies  
Know that you are worthy  
I'll take your bad days with your good  
Walk through the storm I would  
I do it all because I love you, I love you_

He circled his hand on my waist. I pulled myself closer to him. "Roza," he murmured my name and brushed strands of hair from my face.

_Unconditional, unconditionally  
I will love you unconditionally  
There is no fear now  
Let go and just be free  
I will love you unconditionally_

I started to feel like we were in a fairytale. No one was there. Only me and Dimitri. Time had frozen for us to enjoy this moment. I didn't care if we get caught. Singing this song for him only made me realize how much that I loved him.

_So open up your heart and just let it begin  
Open up your heart and just let it begin  
Open up your heart and just let it begin  
Open up your heart_

Acceptance is the key to be  
To be truly free  
Will you do the same for me?

I pulled off myself from him when the song ended. Adrian clapped his hand while everyone else were giving me a disbelieve face. It was obvious? Did I get caught? I swallowed my saliva.

"Look like the plan had work Rose," Adrian high fived me. He did that to cover my back.

"I told you that Rose is a great actress back then," Mia grumbled. I sighed. They didn't notice it and they thought that I was just acting with Dimitri to win this game. I smiled at Dimitri and he smiled back. Adrian cleared his throat.

"Eddie, truth or dare?" Adrian continued as all of us returned to our place.

"Dare," he replied boldly. Hmmm let's see what I had planned.

"Eddlina, you must had Mia to brush your teeth and Mia your dare is to kiss Eddie after you had finish," I heard ewww from the room. Dimitri shook his head.

"Use your tongue during kissing," Adrian added. I laughed at the expression on Mia's face. All of us went to the kitchen since the bathroom is too small for 7 people. I took out a spare toothbrush and pasted a strong pudina toothpaste on it. I gave it to Mia and Adrian ready to record in his phone.

Mia tried not to look into Eddie's mouth when she brushing his teeth and caused the weird movement in his boyfriend mouth. After Eddie had cleaned his mouth, he leaned forward to kiss Mia but she pushed him.

"I can't do that! I'm not kissing you for a week Eddie," she exclaimed. All of us laughed frantically.

"Thank to you Mia. Now my team had 1 point," I winked at her.

"I had warned you that Rose can be a devil in this game," Mia grumbled. We moved towards the living room. I grabbed some food that still left. Hey I didn't have the chance to eat. I had to sing, remember?

"How are you feeling now Christian?" Dimitri asked. I almost choked my pizza when I heard that. My cowboy was showing his dark side.

"I'm good D. Rose is my sister, I know how to tackle her," he smirked.

"Say the one who cried on Ugly Duckling cartoon," Adrian added. I rolled on the floor, laughing. Boys could be really crazy sometime.

"Can we continue now?"Lissa asked. I gestured to her to continue and he looked at Dimitri.

"Dimitri, who is your first kissed?" she asked. I sat straightly. I want to know about this too. Lissa was a pure genius! I should thank her later.

Dimitri looked at me and then looked around the room. He was not the type that talked openly about his relationship life. Maybe that was why Lissa shot him that question.

"My first kiss is..Rose," He blushed.

"WHAT?!" everyone in the room – including me, yes including me - screamed at him.

"Care to explain?" Mia asked. I can sense jealous in her tone. Who was not since I got the chance to kiss this sexy and well built man.

"It was a heavy thunderstorm night and I heard Rose screamed in her room. I went to her room and she was crying and – "

"I got it. Rosie can be so annoying when she screamed and you want to shut her up so you kiss her. Honestly I want to put a duct tape on her mouth when there is lightning. You are smart D. The way to shut up a woman is by kissing her," Christian said before Dimitri can finish his sentence. I felt like I want to jump to Dimitri and kissed him. I, Rose Mazur was his first kiss? Was this a gift from heaven?

Lissa looked at me suspiciously but I pretended that nothing was happened.

"Such a waste to has Rose as a first kiss," Eddie commented.

"At least I had sex even I didn't had a girlfriend," Adrian added. He high fived Eddie.

I kicked both Eddie and Adrian then Dimitri grabbed my waist, "Roza," he said.

"They talk bad about you," I yelled.

"Trust me Rose. Dimitri didn't have interesting love life," Christian added.

"Because I'm saving it for someone special," Dimitri replied. Mia and Lissa awwee and I pulled my tongue at Christian and Eddie.

"Why are you acting like Dimitri is your boyfriend?" Eddie asked. Opps! Did I appear possessive?

"Because he was a good guy and he won't pick up a fight with me like you guys do," I crossed my hand on my chest.

"Let continue guys. I'm sleepy already," Mia yawned. I looked at the clock, it was 2AM already.

"Christian, your dare is to call Kirova and tell her you want to talk to Sydney," I ordered him. Adrian's eyes light up when he heard Sydney name.

"You know that Kirova can kill people Rose," Christian said freaked out. Lissa was rubbing his back to comfort him.

"Are you afraid now, Christian?" Dimitri raised one eyebrow. Cool!

"No I am not," he took out his phone and asked me," What is the plan?"

"Tell her that you are Sydney's friend at Cambridge and you want to borrow her note," Adrian answered. I bet he had using that before to get some girl's phone number.

"Put on speaker so that everyone can hear," I ordered. He grumbled before dialled on some number. Mia was holding closed to Eddie. Kirova was a very scary creature. That was a day that we were playing snow ball fight in front of my house.

Eddie wanted to throw the snow ball at Christian but he ducked and unfortunately that snow ball hit Kirova when she opened the house's door to get out. She called all of our parents and all of us – Eddie, Mia, Christian, me – had being grounded in the house for a week.

"Don't you know what hour is now?!" she yelled, didn't bothered to say hello.

"I'm sorry. I made this call from Brazil. It is still daylight in here, I'm sorry to disturb you –" Christian trembling faked a girl voice. I covered my mouth to prevent my laughter from getting out. The rest of us seem to enjoy this performance.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I want to talk to Sydney. I need to borrow her note since she was one of the excellent students in Cambridge,"

"What is your name?" her voice seemed to relax a bit. She must be happy to know that her daughter had being an excellent student.

"Err my name is Shakira," Christian blurted. Eddie rolled on the floor Christian said that name. Adrian went to close his mouth

"Hold on for a second," she replied. We heard a small talk and Sydney's sweet voice was on the line, "Hello?"

Adrian grabbed the phone from Christian and said, "Hello Sydney. This is Adrian. I'm sorry to call you at this hour. It just that I need to talk to you,"

"I can't believe that my mother will fall for Shakira from Brazil," she laughed. "What do you want Adrian?"

"I'm sorry if I sound rude but may I have your number," Adrian said slowly. There was a silent. I was nervous to hear the answers. I bet everyone in this room was feeling the same too.

"It's okay –" Adrian said but Sydney had cut him off.

"756—"  
Adrian hung up after got Sydney number. He threw the phone at Christian.

"Thank you Rose," he smiled like an idiot.

"That's what bro for," I punched him on the shoulder.

"It's time to hear some confession from our Rose," Eddie announced. I almost forget that we were still playing the game.

"Do you kissed back when Dimitri kissed you?" Lissa asked. My jaws dropped when I heard that. I tried to remember if I had enough money to buy a flight tickets for me and Dimitri to Russia if we get caught tonight.

"Of course I do! It was some kind of reflex, when people kiss you, you kiss them back," I defended myself. Lissa smirked at me.

"Hey cousin, it's the turn for your dark secret," Adrian added, again saving my ass.

"Spill it," Lissa said.

"What condom flavour that Christian had used?" both Christian and Lissa turned pale. I high fived Adrian.

Dimitri closed both of my ears with his hand ," You can't hear this Rose," he said.

"I'm 17 already!" I protested.

"I choose not to answer that," Lissa said. Mia and Eddie sighed while Christian pulled Lissa into a hug. "It's okay babe," that was all he said.

"Adrian, truth!" Mia yelled at that green eye's boy.

Adrian nodded and said, "I know that you always have some interest in me. Go on,"

"Tell me about your first girlfriend," Mia said after Lissa whispered something in her eyes.

Adrian looked at me and Dimitri. His eyes were filled with sorrow and hurt.

"Don't answer if you don't want," Dimitri said finally. I put my hand on Adrian's shoulder. He used to tell me about his girlfriend when he was drunk before. Nobody knew about that, nobody including Lissa.

"I don't want to talk about her," Adrian said at last.

"It's okay dude. You have Sydney in your radar now," Eddie said and that made Adrian cheered up a bit.

"It's a tie now Rose. 1 on 1," Christian smirked.

"It's depend on you now honey," Mia said to Eddie. Eddie raised one eyebrow and looked at me. Damn! Did I the only existed human that can't do the one eyebrow thing?

"Give me your best truth guys," Eddie said. Adrian whispered some ideas in my ears and I nodded. Dimitri gave me a questioning look. I smiled and gave him the 'watch and learn' look.

"Eddie, rumours had that you still listen to some nursery rhyme. It is true?" Adrian grinned. I laughed at the expression on Eddie's face. Nobody really knew about that, nobody including me.

Adrian just found out about that secret when they were busy looking at their mp3 list on the phones when they were choosing song for me. Haaa, the table had turned now.

"I choose to stay silent," Eddie said and raised his hand on the air. This action only gave the rest of us an answer. Mia rubbed Eddie on his back meanwhile Lissa and Christian looked tired at the corner of the room.

I stood up and took Adrian and Dimitri's hand. We all make a circle dance. Actually I was the one who was jumping up and down while holding to them.

Remember this folks, you didn't want to play Truth or Dare with Rose Mazur!

**What do you think? Do you like it? Read and review guys.**


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own Vampire Academy and all its characters**

Chapter 16

DPOV

The road didn't get busy yet since it was early in the morning. I was in the shotgun meanwhile Christian was driving the car. Rose and Lissa had felt asleep after 10 minutes we started our journey. We were heading to the ski lodge for the vacation that Lissa had won.

"So tell me, about the girl that has been in your mind recently?" Christian grinned at me. Looked like he still remembering about the things that I had said during the interview.

I smiled and said ,"She's breathtaking and no one can be like her,"

He laughed and replied,"I really want to meet her someday. She should receive some award because she had turned this strict man into a goody boy,"

"I'm not that cold Christian," I chuckled.

"I know but there is no girl's name that had coming from your mouth except for your sisters and your mother. What is the goddess name?" he teased. I swallowed my saliva.

"Don't tell me that you didn't know her name? Is she someone that I know? Came on D, spill it," he added. You know her Christian. You had known her starting from day the she was born.

"Can you just shut up and drive the car Christian. I need to sleep here," I heard Rose yelled from behind.

"You always know how to ruin the best part, Rosie," Christian grumbled. Rose moved forward to beat Christian but I managed to hold her arm. She glared at me and return to her seat.

"Thank for protecting me from a scary monster back then," Christian laughed.

"You are the real monster Fire boy," Rose replied.

"What is going on here?" I heard Lissa's cracked voice.

"Some family problem that we shouldn't interrupt," I replied. I heard some laughed and I looked through the side the mirror to see that both Rose and Lissa were laughing.

"Dimitri cracked a joke, alert the press!" Rose added.

"Nice one Rose!" Christian grinned. Rose tried to raise an eyebrow but failed. I wondered how their parents handle these siblings when they were children. They can bicker with each other but make up after a few minutes.

"We are here!" Lissa exclaimed as we entered the main entrance. The place was huge and covered by a thick snow. We parked our car and went to the lobby. Lissa and Christian went to check in our room while Rose and I were waiting at the couch.

Rose come closed and kissed my cheek ,"You look hot wearing a snow cap," she said. I smiled and kissed her cheek back. She was about to kiss me again when I saw Lissa and Christian had the business settle already. I pushed her gently and she pouted.

"Hey guys, we had two rooms for all of us. It is okay for you Rose to share room with Dimitri?" Lissa asked. I tried to stay compose. That was one of the intentions for Rose and I to come here.

"Do you want to share room with me and let Christian and Dimitri take the other one?" Rose asked back.

"Urmm if - "

"Then don't ask. You two lover, had fun! I will stay with Dimitri," Rose cut the reluctant Lissa off.

"A little sacrifice we make," I teased. Christian grinned and gave me a key for one of the room.

"Don't worry Dimitri, she will never know about this," Christian said.

"Who is she?" Rose glared at me.

"Dimitri secret lover," Christian replied.

"Dimitri has a girlfriend?" Lissa asked in shocked. Am I that bad?

"Hell yeah he has Liss. With this hot appearance of him, he couldn't be single for an hour, every girl want to be with him. That girlfriend of Dimitri must be the luckiest girl alive!" here came my Roza.

"For the record Rose – he had being single for 24 years," Christian added.

"Why of the sudden interest with my love life anyway? Let's put our luggage in the bedroom and start our activity," Rose grinned when I said activity. What had she had in her mind?

"Okay, let's meet here at 10. We can have our breakfast and go ski!" Lissa exclaimed excitedly.

"What? It is 9.45 already. I want to sleep. I suggested both of you go to practise first to catch up with my skill," Rose smirked.

"You are not that good Rosie," Christian laughed. I had to hold Rose's arm again before she can punching her brother.

"Dimitri, let me go," she said.

"Not now Roza. We need to change faster so that will be a lot of available food for breakfast," I persuaded her. She looked and me and relaxed a bit. I let her go and we walked to our room.

"You know Comrade, you are no fun," she pouted as we entered the room. I closed the door and put the luggage on the floor.

"I bet we have a different definition of fun," I raised my eyebrow. A spark of jealousy flashed through her eyes as I do that.

"Then show me what is your definition of fun," she crossed her hand on her chest. I moved toward her and grabbed her waist. I pulled her into the bed and kissed her lips. She kissed me back and we had the long lingering kiss that can melt all the snow in this ski lodge.

"We..only...have..15..minutes..to..change," she said breathlessly as I kissed her neck and sucking on her collarbone.

"I know Roza, I know," I murmured between her skin.

RPOV

All of us had gathered on the skiing park. We had our breakfast already and I was really satisfied with the food that they served. Not to mention the service of my Russian boyfriend before that. I would prefer to spend all my time here in a room but I need to prove my skills to Fire Boy.

"I want you to slide along this track and made a quick turn at the edge," Christian pointed the direction to me. I nodded and put on my goggle.

"The winner is the fastest person. Dimitri, can you go first and wait for us there so that you can record the time?" I turned my face to Dimitri. He nodded and started skiing. His movement was so smooth and swift. Lissa and I watched in amazement.

We then saw Dimitri waving his hand on the air as a sign to come to him. Christian raised up his thumb and got ready.

"My turn, ladies," Christian waved at us and slide in the same track that Dimitri had used before.

"Wow, he's smooth," Lissa said.

"Yup. I didn't know what thing that Dimitri can't do," I added.

"I'm talking about my boyfriend," Well, I talked about my boyfriend too!

"I thought you mean Dimitri," I grinned.

"Do you like Dimitri, Rose?" Lissa asked me suddenly.

"What?" I squealed and then I saw a waving hand on the air.

"Talk to you later, Liss," I said and slide down. I haven't go skiing for a long time and this felt really good. I saw the boys and I moved my body faster. Dimitri gave a sign for me to slow down but hey this was the girl who never obeyed the rules.

I tried to made a turned and crap! I felt my body hit the cold snow. Both Dimitri and Christian run toward me. My face hit the ground and I hope my nose didn't broke. I didn't want to look ugly in my alone time with Dimitri.

"Roza, are you okay?" Dimitri asked and tried to help me. I grabbed his arm to stand up but I felt pain in my leg. He caught my waist before fell.

"What happen?" Christian asked. I didn't notice how long had he stood there.

"I think my ankle had sprain," I said while placing my arm on Dimitri's shoulder.

"I will send you to the room," Dimitri looked at my face. Christian came and messed up my hair.

"Poor Rosie, you will miss a lot of exciting activities," he added. I glare at him, that was the only threat that I can give him.

"I suppose your girlfriend is lonely up there. Why don't you go there?" I said to him.

"Damn, I forgot about Lissa. Dimitri, you can bring Rose to her room right?" Christian asked. Dimitri nodded and Christian skied back to Lissa.

"Can you walk?" Dimitri shifted his attention to me after Christian had gone.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "Can you carry me? I'm injured here, Comrade," I batted my eyelashes. He chuckled and carried me up bridal style.

"Like this?" he asked.

"What about piggy back?" I asked him back.

"Anything for you my Roza," he put me down on the ground and turned his back on me. I circled my arm on his neck. He grabbed my legs that were on his waist and got up. Wow, was this the view you got when you were tall?

"Ready to go?" Dimitri asked.

"Always," I placed my chin on her shoulder and he walked through the path that we had slide before. We stopped at the place where Lissa and Christian stood. They were talking to each other and Lissa gasped when she saw me.

"Rose. Do you break both of your ankles?" She asked in a surprise voice.

"I don't know Liss. I think I had break all my legs and I can't move it so I need to stay in the room for the entire vacation and Dimitri must be there if I need anything," Dimitri chuckled at my answer.

"Don't worry baby, she can kick me by tomorrow," Christian added.

"As you wish Chrissy!" I flared at him.

"We are leaving guys. Both of you have some fun," Dimitri said tried to walk away.

"Are you coming back and joining us, Dimitri?" Lissa asked.

"I don't think so. I can't leave her alone in the room with this condition,"

"We will meet later. Call me if you need anything," Christian said to Dimitri. Dimitri nodded and walked towards the hotel.

"I'm sorry to trouble you, Comrade," I whispered in his ears.

"No Roza, you didn't," he replied back. I pushed my body closer to his back to get some heat. We entered the room and he put me on the bed. I hope this walk is longer like two days of journey for example.

"Let me look at your ankle," Dimitri said and pulled out my shoes and my socks. The ankle that had sprained was the left one. It was red and I hissed when he touched it.

"It will get better soon," he said and stood up to kiss my forehead. I sighed and lay on the bed. I couldn't beat Christian and Dimitri can't ski because of me. I felt bad.

"Does your ankle hurt?" Dimitri asked in concern as he lay next to me. I shook my head and trailed my fingers on his face.

"Then why you look sad?" he grabbed my hand and kissed my fingers.

"I felt bad because you can't – "he kissed me before I can finish my sentence. It was soothing and comforting. If I know that this was a method to remove the pain away, I would kiss him nonstop since then.


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own Vampire Academy and all its characters.**

Chapter 17

RPOV

"Hey guys. We are bringing you dinner since Rose here can't move," Christian said as he opened the door. I was sitting at the bed at that time and Dimitri just finished his shower. He looked so good in his damp hair that touches his shoulder.

Lissa followed Christian and I could saw her jaw dropped when she saw Dimitri. Dimitri was wearing a pants but shirtless and he had a towel hanged around his neck.

"Careful there my sister in law," I teased her and Dimitri suddenly noticed the situation. He apologised and put on his shirt quickly. Lissa glare at me and said, "Wow Rose, you must really have a good self control," Trust me Liss, I had see more than that!

"I used that with two boys in my house," I tried to sound as natural as possible. Lissa came and sat with me while Christian put the food on the table.

"Thanks me later, Rosie," he said as he sat on the couch. Dimitri was hanging his towel somewhere in the room

"Don't call me that!" I yelled and threw the pillow at him but it hit Dimitri as he walked toward me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that," I looked at Dimitri. He chuckled and said ,"It's okay Roza,".

"Let me see your ankle," Lissa said and I showed her my sprain ankle. She lay her fingers on it and I hissed.

"It's not that bad. You can walk if you get a massage tonight," Lissa added.

"A what? No no no Liss. I'm fine. I can walk by tomorrow," I paled. Damn, that massage thing must hurt a lot. Do you think I would let a strangers twisted and grabbed my ankle? No!

Christian laughed at my reaction while Lissa gave me a stern face that I can't say no to.

"Help me here, Comrade," I shifted my eyes at Dimitri who had seat beside Christian.

"It's for your own good," he smiled. I slammed my body on the bed. I wouldn't want to go anywhere. But what could I do? Being the incapable one with 3 adults that can drag me finally brought me to a spa.

It was a spa for body massage but Lissa had told the receptionist about my condition and surprisely they had a service for that. There were 6 people that were waiting to get their turn. There were taking 2 people at one time and each session lasted for 30 minutes.

In total, I had to wait for one hour and half. Since it was just a simple math, I didn't need Lissa to calculate that for me.

We were waiting in silent until Lissa squealed ,"Hey, there were hot water bath here. The last time I go there was during my high school,"

"Why don't we go there while waiting for Rose?" Christian suggested. Great.

Lissa eyes sparkled and she looked at me, "But we couldn't leave her alone,"

"Both of you go and I will wait here with Rose," Dimitri added.

"Ohh came on D. You had missed the skiing back then. You must join the hot water bath here. You didn't come to babysit Rosie," Christian said at Dimitri.

"All of you just go. I will wait here. I'm not going to go anywhere after all," I interrupted. Since Christian had insisted Dimitri to go, I didn't want Dimitri ended up going with Lissa – though Christian weren't going to let it happen.

After all, Dimitri had missed the skiing activity because of me. He should had another fun too aside of being in my company.

"You boys go have fun. I will wait for Rose," Lissa said in a motherly tone.

"Ughh what's wrong with you people? I'm not a children, I can take care of my own self. Besides ,there are a lot of people in here and no such things such as vampire can come and take me," I rolled my eyes of the thought they were treating me like a children.

"Say the one who be all whiny when we try to treat her sprained ankle," Christian said.

"Just go Chrisyy or I will boil you in hot water when I can walk properly later," I flared at him. Lissa sighed knowing there was no point to argue with me and gestured for them to follow her.

"Are you sure you will be okay, Rose?" Dimitri asked before left. Lissa and Christian went to receptionist again to ask about the entrance.

"I'm a big girl Comrade. Don't worry about me! It's time for you to enjoy yourself," I smiled to reassure him.

"But with your sprained ankle –"

"We don't want to make them suspicious right?" I cut off before Dimitri can say anything. He seemed to be in the deep thought and nodded his head after that.

"Careful Roza," he pinched my nose before got up. I nodded and smiled at him. The three of them finally made their way to the hot water bath. I'm kind of jealous because I can't join them but I need to fix my ankle. This leg, I had a lot of things to do with it.

The waiting didn't end up so long as I was watching a movie that had been played in the television. That was the Red Riding Hood movie and I kind of like its ending. There were forbidden love between the characters, just like Dimitri and me.

I had got the massage and it was hurt like hell. I was kicking on the bed with my other leg during the process and they need to get another man just to hold me still. But the pain had worth since I can walk after that – not really a normal walk but I can at least walked without any help.

The masseur told me that I could walk properly by tomorrow. I couldn't wait to kick Christian. It's not my fault, he was the one that asking for it. I decided to go to my room but I remembered that Dimitri was the one who had the key. I sighed and sat back on the couch. The movie had ended and it started to play again from the beginning.

"Hey what's on your face?" I heard a man that sat on my left side said to me. I turned to him and touch my face in reflex , "What is that?" I asked.

"Ohh it's nothing. Gorgeous must has spill over it," he laughed and I can't help but smile. This boy reminded me of Adrian but he was less creepy than green eye's boy.

"I'm Andre," he gave his hand and I shook it , "Rose."

DPOV

We had a great time in the hot water bath. Christian and I had exchanged our story in the college and Lissa had giggled a lot. It had being a long time since I had enjoyed myself. After college, we were busy with the restaurant and Christian had spent lot of times with Lissa. Rose was right. I should enjoy myself in this vacation.

Speaking of her, I started to miss my Roza already. I wondered how she endured the pain through the massaging process. I hope no one come back with a broken bone. We decided to get out when we assumed that Rose had done with the massage. Lissa told us to sleep early tonight as she had planned many activities for tomorrow.

"Hey what's on your face?" I heard a man said when we were about to enter the spa.

"What is that?" a girl asked nervously. That voice sound so familiar.

"Ohh it's nothing. Gorgeous must has spill over it," he laughed but no response from the girl. I smile to myself. That was a good pick up line. I must use it on Rose when there was any spare time.

"I'm Andre," said the voice again. I entered the spa to saw Rose was shaking the man's hand while saying her name. No wonder that voice sound so familiar. A spark was burning in my chest when I heard a boy try to hit my woman.

"Comrade! I had my foot work already," Rose lighted up when she saw me. I smiled at her and made my way toward her. She tried to swirled her foot but I stopped her from doing that.

"Your ankle is still fragile, don't be too harsh," I said and sat down in front of her, tried to check on her ankle.

"What happen to your ankle?" Andre asked.

"I sprained my ankle when ski this morning. That's all because my stupid brother's challenge," I chuckled at Rose's answer.

"There is it my lovely sister. I can hear you badmouth me from China," Christian suddenly appeared with Lissa. I must have walked faster than them because we were going out from the bath together. Rose rolled her eyes and Andre laughed at her reaction.

"Rose, you suppose to fix your ankle here, not hitting on some guys," Lissa teased her in motherly tone.

"I'm not flirting with anyone Liss. This is Andre and we just have a little chat," Rose protested.

"As you already aware, I'm Christian, Rose's brother," Christian said.

"I'm Lissa. Christian's girlfriend," Lissa smiled politely.

"And you must be Rose's boyfriend right? What is your name?" Andre shifted his attention to me in smile.

"I'm Dimitri and no, I'm not her boyfriend. Christian and I are friend," I tried to say in a natural voice. I was burning inside because I was unable to tell him that Rose was mine.

"So that's mean your boyfriend is not here?" Andre asked Rose. How dare him! Rose nodded reluctantly and he smiled like an idiot.

"Tonight must be my lucky night!" Andre exclaimed. Lissa and Christian chuckled at his reaction while I'm trying my best not to look composed.

"Easy there boy. You didn't know her yet. She can be a real monster," Christian said.

"Not anything I can't handle," he winked. I clenched my teeth and I can felt Roza hand was placed on my shoulder.

"I think we should go now. It's getting late and we have lots of activity tomorrow," Rose said. Everybody –except Andre of course – agreed with Rose. I help Rose stood up and placed my hand around her waist to stable her.

"See you around beautiful flower," Andre said as we walked out from the spa with me help Rose walking. Rose just flashed a smile and we walked back toward the room. The walk back was silent. I didn't know what to say as I'm still angry of that boy. This angry feeling was multiple compare to I had toward Adrian before.

"I will sleep on the couch," I said as Rose lay on the bed. I needed to distant myself from Rose because I didn't want to snap at her. This was not her fault.

"But why?" Rose asked in confused.

"I might hurt your ankle when I'm sleeping," I gave her the most reasonable answer. She silent but from the look in her face showed that the answer was unsatisfied for her.

"No Comrade. The bed is big. I don't want to sleep alone," she looked at me with in puppy eyes. Damn, this girl was really hard to resist! I turned the light off and lay on the edge of bed, away from Rose with my back turned to her.

I hate the fact that we had to be in silent relationship. I hate the fact that I can't kiss her openly just like Christian and Lissa. I hate the fact that I had to watch another man try to flirt with my girl. I was helpless and incapable of –

I felt a hand wrapped on my waist and a body was shifted to me. "Dimitri...are you mad at me?" Rose whispered between my shirt. Her voice sound so sad. I sighed. I didn't mean to hurt her.

I turned so that my face was in front of her. In the dim light from outside, I saw her eyes looked at me in a worried way.

"No Roza, I'm not mad at you," I said as I tuck her hair beside her ear.

"I'm sorry about Andre," she said, grabbing my shirt.

"It's not your fault. I'm just...jealous seeing another man try to flirt with you," her hand slid under my shirt and she stroked my chest as I said that.

"But you are the only one who can have me," she smiled and pecked my lips.

I kissed her forehead before saying ," I know. I just can't afford to lose you," I wrapped my arm protectively around her.

"I won't leave you honey, I promise," Rose said and snuggled closer to me.

"Promise?" I asked her. What's with the sudden insecure? Had I gone mad? I know Rose never cheat on me but I just can't bear the thought of losing her.

She grinned before saying ,"I promise my baby boy. Who would know that a strong and bold Dimitri can be really insecure?" she teased me.

"I'm a human too Roza,"

"I know baby," she whispered to me softly. I buried my head on her chest. She had an intoxicating smell. It was so warm and tranquil. She stroked my hair gently and kissed my head once in a while until I felt asleep. That was the greatest cradle I had ever had.

**Sorry guys, I really want to update early but my internet connection goes wrong. Btw, thanks for all the supports, followings and reviews! I love you guys. **


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own Vampire Academy and all its characters.**

Chapter 18

RPOV

I woke up to the sound of ringing phone. I opened my eyes to see that Dimitri's face was leaned against my chest. He was still in the deep sleep. I caressed his hair slowly before trying to lose from his wrapping arm on my waist. But it's only made his grip become tighter.

"Dimitri, wake up. I need to answer the phone," I said and reached my hand to the night stand. He loosen his gripped but continued rolling on the bed with the eyes that still close. He looked so cute acting like that.

"Baby, it's yours," I gave the phone to him when I finally realize that his phone was ringing and not mine. I lay back on the bed, decided to continue sleeping when he took the phone from my hand. He pulled my body closer to his and placed her chain on my shoulder while answering the phone.

"Hello," he said on the phone and whispering in my ear at the same time.

"Hello Dimka! Did I wake you up?" I heard an energetic voice on the other line.

"It's 9 in the morning Vika. You better make it important," he kissed my shoulder after saying that. I can hear he was breathing heavily in my ear. Damn his sexy accent! I can't close my eyes now and really impatient to wait for call to end.

"It is Dimka! I want to know which one is Rose in the video that Christian had sent to me? Sonya and Karol say that Rose was the girl that wears the yellow gown but I'm stick with my opinion that Rose was the bad guy," this time, I can't help but outburst from laughing.

Dimitri covered my mouth with his hand but it was too late. He gave me a stern look and shook his head.

"ARE YOU IN THE BED WITH A GIRL DIMKA?" I heard Victoria screamed.

"No Vika. It's my own voice," Dimitri's brain must be freezing from the snow because he came out with that excuse. Poor that Vika girl, I needed to help her.

I licked Dimitri's hand and he shifted his hand while exclaimed ,"Roza, what are you doing?" I laughed at his expression.

"Roza? Rose? Is that Rose that was with you? I want to talk to her," I started to like Vika. She was so energetic and we could make a team against Dimitri.

"Give me the phone," I said to Dimitri.

"No," Dimitri raise his hand on the air, tried to put the phone away from me.

"VIKA! THIS IS ROSE AND YES, DIMITRI IS ON THE BED WITH ME. LAST NIGHT –" Dimitri closed my mouth before I can't finish my words. I licked her hand but it didn't work this time. He muttered something in Russian before gave me the phone.

"Hello Vika. Rose here," I gave Dimitri a winning smile.

"Rose! Oh Rose! Finally I can speak to you. So you and my brother are finally together?" I heard her teasing voice.

"How much do you know?" I asked Vika back.

"That my stupid brother had given you the sock. Who will give a sock as a present for someone that they like? Don't tell me that you fall for the sock," Vika said suspiciously.

I laughed before said ,"Actually it is a special sock but for the record, no – I'm not falling for the sock," she laughed at my answer while Dimitri was giving me a curious look.

"Fill me with the detail later. But now I want to ask, which one is you in the video?"

"I'm the one that had become the bad guy. That girl is actually a boy," this time I heard she laughed louder and I can't help but giggle.

"Yes! I won the bet! I had thought so. You are very beautiful Rose. I can't wait to see you in person," she said finally.

I smiled to myself before saying ," I want to see you in person too. You are very cheerful and energetic,"

"Times up girls," Dimitri said finally and took the phone from my hand. He said something to Vika in Russian and hang up.

"Have fun teasing me ha?" he kissed me behind my ear. I shivered at his touched and turned my body to face him.

"Careful Comrade. I have to do a lot of catch up with Vika," I tried to raise my eyebrow but that skilled was really impossible to achieve.

"Save it later. Now, it's us that have a lot of catch up to do," he kissed my lips and I kissed him back. It felt really good! So good that I didn't want to stop but I remembered that human needed to breath.

I pulled back from the kiss and stared into his eyes. That brown eyes was staring on me with an intensify emotion. I leaned to kiss him back but this time my phone was ringing. Dimitri laughed at the reaction in my face while I sat up to grab the phone.

"I didn't remember booking a wakeup call," I said in annoying voice.

"Rose, you need to get ready. We are going to ride a cable car," Lissa answered at the other line absolutely ignoring my comment.

"That cable car can wait. Did Christian awake already?" I felt a hand slipped under my shirt from behind. It started to rub my belly slowly. I turned my face and glared at Dimitri but he had a wicked smile on his face.

"I tried to wake Christian up but he didn't seem to move any inches. That's why I call you," Lissa said frustrated. I laughed at her answer.

"Just pushed him until he falling from the bed. That the best way to wake a person up," Dimitri's hand start to move higher and higher. He moved it slowly in the teasing way.

"Then he will awake with breaking bones –"

"Dimitri stop!" I yelled at Dimitri before Lissa could complete his sentence. But this boy, he never knew how to stop.

"What is Dimitri doing?" Sliding his hand under my bra now.

"He was throwing some pillow on me," I heard Dimitri chuckled a little. He nuzzled his face on my neck and trailed a kiss there.

"Why did he do that?" His hand that was under my bra and his lips on my neck were working simultaneously now. I started to breath heavily.

"To get me up from bed oh my god you had to stop doing it," I gasped.

"Rose, are you okay?" Lissa asked in a concern way. Absolutely not! Would you be okay if you boyfriend keep turning you while you answering to the phone.

"I will call you later. Dimitri keeps tickling me now," I hang up the phone and caught his hand that was in my bra.

"What's that for Comrade?" I asked when he stopped kissing me. He smirked before saying " That's pay for Vika's call before,".

We went to bathroom- separately, yes I'm frustrated too- and get dressed. We then met Lissa and Christian at their room before went for breakfast. I kicked him on the leg and got a disapproval look from Lissa and Dimitri.

"Hey Rose, how is your ankle now?" Andre asked as all of us seated on the table. He just entered the hall when he saw us.

"She had kicked me already," Christian answered for me. Andre laughed and I can sense that my boyfriend started to become jealous.

"Mind if I join you?" Wow, this boy didn't know yet who he was messing with.

"Sure. The more the merrier," Lissa said and he left to take his food. I spread nutella on the bread and gave it to Dimitri. He took it and bit a little.

"Roza, you know what I think about chocolate early in the morning," He said. I laughed and take the bread from him and gave him another one that was spread with jam. Well, that's pay for the teasing me when I'm talking in the phone.

"Andre is a nice guy.I think that he likes you,Rose," Lissa said as I shoved the bread that I gave to Dimitri earlier.

"Yeah, whatever," I muttered and continued to eat. Andre came and joined us. He sat at the end of the table.

"How long will you stay here?" he asked while bit on his bread.

"We are leaving tomorrow," Dimitri answered. I heard relieved from in his voice.

" That was quick. So where are you from actually?"

"We are living in New York. My girlfriend had won this vacation from a magazine and that is why we are here," Christian answered after drinking his juice. There was one piece of bread left on the table and we were glaring at each other.

I reached my hand at the same time with him. The bread end up tore into two pieces. Andre looked at us like we were from another planet.

"You can take mine if you want Roza. Don't need to fight again Christian," Dimitri said and placed his bread on my plate. I smiled to him and fought the urge to kiss him.

"Honey, can I take yours too?" Christian asked Lissa. Lissa smiled and gave him her bread. Lissa was not eating that much after all. That was one of the reasons why I like her. She always gave her food to me well in this case to Christian.

"Breakfast was always this fun ha?" Andre asked and laughed again. If he lived with us, there was a higher chance for him to get mad because of laughing.

I shrugged and said ,"This is just a part of it," Dimitri chuckled at my answer.

"Hey Rose, can I ask for your number? You know if I'm going to –"

"I'm sorry Andre but I don't think my boyfriend will like that idea. He had gone all crazy because we had left him for this vacation," Lissa's jaw dropped and Christian looked at me like he was holding himself from laughing.

DPOV

"You have a boyfriend Rose? Why don't you tell me?" Lissa said to Roza when we were taking our ride on the cable car. Rose sighed and threw her sight at the window. I knew she wanted to tell Lissa but she couldn't do that.

"We are still new and still working on each other. Is it really important?" Rose asked back.

"Of course it is important! We can invite him for this trip- not that I don't want Dimitri here- but we can have a double date," Well, her boyfriend was already here now and we were currently having a double date.

" I don't think that would be a great idea honey. It's disgusting to see Rosie make out with her boyfriend in front of us. So Dimitri is better," he teased. Rose glared at him since the cable car is small and she can't move anywhere to maintain the stability.

"We have to set up a dinner. Both of you must come with your partners," Lissa looked at me and Rose. We were right here Lissa, right here.

"I will definitely bring her to meet with both of you," I said in a small smile.

"I hope nobody will get a heart attack," Rose added.

"Try me Rose. Is he that hot?" Lissa smirked.

"He's not just hot. He is incredibly sexy and amazing," she said with another failing attempt to raise an eyebrow. I chuckled at the look on her face.

"What about your girl dude?" Christian asked.

"Well she is beyond beautiful and completely charming," Roza looked at me when I said that. She flashed a grin. The ride finally ended after a series of questions about my girlfriend and Roza's boyfriend.

We make our way out from the field. There was amazing scenery of mountains covered with a thick snow. It was breathtaking, something that we couldn't find in New York City.

"It was really beautiful" Rose exclaimed.

"It's amazing!" Lissa replied. Christian and I just admired the view in a silent way. Some people are walking around to explore the place but it's not disturbing our attention to the place.

"Rose!" Christian said when a snow ball hit his back. I smiled as I knew who was doing it.

"You didn't even see who did that," I heard Roza protested.

"Everyone here know that you are doing that," Christian gathered some snow as he said it and Roza walked slowly toward Lissa. Christian threw the snow ball at Roza but she duck and it hit Lissa.

"Christian!" she gasped. Roza laughed at them while I'm just shook my head with a smile.

"Let's have a snow ball fight!" Roza said excitedly.

"I'm all in Rosie," Christian smirked. She dashed to him but I caught her and. It was slippery and I don't want her to fall for a second time.

"Careful Roza. Your ankle is still weak," I said when she gave me unsatisfied looked.

"And no, we are not going to play snow ball fight," Lissa said as she grabbed Christian arm.

"Look Chrissy, we have both mum and dad in here," Roza said. Christian laughed at her joke and I saw Lissa smiled.

"Both of you might kill one another during the snow ball fight," I reasoning.

"Then can at least we build a snow man? Do you want to build a snow man?" Roza sang the line from the Frozen movie. This time I can't help but just let her go. She smiled and started to gather the snow around.

"I'm joining you," Christian said and when to gathered the snow too.

"What about you, mum, dad?" Rose looked at me and Lissa. I chuckled and made my way to her so that Lissa.

We had build a very large and tall snow man. It was so large that Roza can be buried in the snow if the thing was broken. Christian named it as an obese snow man. We took some pictures with the snow man in different poses.

"Rose, we are leaving," Christian called Roza for a third time. She was hugging the obese snow man and we need to leave as it was the last trip for the cable car.

"Both of you go first. I will talk to her," I made my way toward Rose. Her brown eyes looked very sad.

"We need to go now Roza," I said as I approached her. She shook her head and tightened her hugged.

"We can make another one at home, baby" I persuaded her.

"But it wouldn't be this big," she frowned.

"I know. We can come here again one day..as an official couple and we didn't need to pretend anymore," her face lighted up when I said that. I really wanted to kiss her right now. She removed her hugged and took my hand.

"Let's go," she started to walk but stopped and turned at me.

"What is it Roza?"

"I love you," she tiptoed and kissed me on my cheek.

"I love you too," I said as I kissed the top of her head.

**Ahhhh I love you too Dimitri! And I had the best fangirling ever with all my readers! Read and reviews guys.**


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own Vampire Academy and its characters.**

Chapter 19

RPOV

"Where are you going to take her?" Kirova eyed me with a stern looked like I'm the most wanted criminal in the world right now.

"I'm just going to take her to a restaurant. You know, doing some girls stuffs, chatting and catching up with each other," I smiled and tried my best to be polite. Sydney sat on my left and she was showing an eagerness face as she really wanted to talk to me like I'm the only human that left in this planet.

"Okay, curfew at 11," Kirova slammed her hand on her laps.

"11? I thought that we can have some sleep over considering –"

"No! There is no sleep over. Rose Mazur, you are so dangerous that I can't let my daughter hang out with you for too long" I held my grips, trying not to lost control.

"But mum, Rose is the only friend that I ever had here. You never let me go to parties or whatever social event. Can you please let us having fun tonight? Maybe curfew can be changed to 12?" Sydney said.

12? Seriously Syd? It was just one hour addition.

Kirove glared at us before finally sighed, "Fine. You can be home before 12 Sydney, and you Rose, make sure to bring her back in a complete way just like when she leaves this house,"

"Don't worry. I will kill anybody that wants to steal her brain. We are going for a dinner and there is no dangerous tool there. Ohh I forget about this thing called knife," Sydney grabbed my arm when I said that. She thanked her mum and we got out from her house.

"Honestly, how do you live with a mother like that?" I asked as we made our way towards my house.

"That's explain why I prefer to stay at hostel," Sydney sighed.

I grinned before asking ,"Do you have any dress for tonight?"

"Dress? I think of wearing jeans and sweater only," she shrugged.

"Nobody is going to her first date wearing jeans and sweater!" she blushed when I said first date. "Come, let see what I have in my closet," I took her hand and made way to my room.

I placed some dress that might be suitable for her. She was blond but not as pale as Lissa. Luckily she was about my size. I asked her to choose my dress that I threw on the bed.

"Rose! All of your clothes are too exposed. My mum will kill me if I wear this," I chuckled at Sydney's comment. I sat down and took a closer look on my dress. Some of that are sexy and dangerous. I would like to put on and see what Dimitri's said about that.

"What about this?" I showed Sydney a white satin dress that reached about knee length. It was long sleeves but there was a cut from shoulder to the wrist and technically it will expose only the outer surface of the arm.

"Wow, I think it's nice,"

"Have a try," she went to a bathroom after I said that. I tried to find some make up to match the dress that I gave to her. She exited the bathroom after several minutes and wow, she looked like an angel!

"Sydney! You look beautiful! You look like a fairy that is pure and innocent," I exclaimed.

"I'm not that pretty Rose," she said in a blushed.

"Yes, you are. Come here," I asked her to stand in front of the mirror and even she couldn't recognize her own reflection.

"Told you, Syd. Seems like Adrian didn't need alcohol to be drunk tonight," she laughed as I said that.

"Adrian is a nice guy. I don't know what he sees in me," she said as she sat on my bed. This girl must had some self confident issue.

"Hey Syd, you are charming in your own way. Everyone is and it needs a right person to see it in you," I smiled as I remembered about Dimitri. The ski lodge trip was really fun because we managed to be around each other in every moment. But right now he had to go to restaurant and I had missed him already.

"Rose, can you help doing my make up? I didn't know much about all this things," Sydney asked in a worried tone.

"Sure," I nodded. "I suggest that you can go and hang out with Lissa. She will explodes your mind with all the things about clothes and make up," Sydney giggled as I said that.

"Rose, how was your first date? Do you have any tips or suggestions?" I bit my lip as Sydney asked that. Dimitri and I never had on official date. Things just happened between us and I thought I like it that way, not that I have any options, right?

"Well, just be yourself," I said and smiled.

Xxx

Adrian was already there when we arrived at the restaurant. I had called him when we were about getting out from my house. Adrian wanted to pick up Sydney at my home but I didn't want to get any risk of Kirova saw him. This was Sydney's first date and I wanted it to be perfect for her.

I parked the car near the Christian's restaurant and texted Adrian to come and took Sydney from my car. Within a minute, he was standing in front of shotgun's door, wearing a tux. Being a gentleman, he opened the door and kissed Sydney's hand as she exited the car.

I could saw Adrian's jaw dropped when he looked at Sydney. I made her hair into a messy bun and she had some hair curled on her face's side. She just needed a thin make up to made her face lighted up and covered dark circles under her eyes.

"What do you think?" I asked as Adrian shift his attention towards me.

"She's beautiful. No, beautiful is not the right word it's more to stunning," Adrian blurted.

"You're exaggerating, Adrian," she blushed.

"No Syd, you have no clue how beautiful you are or how brightly you are," he said again, looking into her eyes. They were both into each other until I had to clear my throat.

"Well guys, you can stand here and looking into each other eyes until 12 or we have another option that is to walk into the restaurant and get some food to eat," Adrian laughed at my comment and all of us walking towards the restaurant.

"Thank you for your help to deal with Kiro- I mean Sydney's mom," Adrian said.

"Well I guess you had finally found your little angle," I teased him.

"Yes, I do," he replied in a confident tone.

DPOV

Adrian and Sydney sat the table in the end of this restaurant. It was the most silent and romantic spot here. The table is placed in front of the mirror and you could see the night view of the New York City.

Roza sat alone on her table while looking at the menu. I folded my sleeve up until my elbow and walked towards her. She didn't notice my present yet as she way busy deciding the food that she wanted.

"Can I help you miss?" I said as I stood in front of her.

"Can I have –" she put the menu down and looked at me "you," she smiled her man eater smile.

"I'm sorry but I'm already taken," I smiled back at her.

"Ohh. Who is that lucky girl?" she tried to jerk her eyebrow.

"I don't know if she's lucky or not but I do know that she's beautiful," I replied.

She laughed before said ," Sit down Comrade,". I sat in front of her and squeeze her hand.

" What do you want to eat? I will cook for you?" I asked her.

"As I said before, I want you," she smiled and intertwined our fingers together.

"Would you like to try Chicken Stroganoff?" I asked her.

"Anything will do," she replied but I could see she was looking at Adrian and Sydney. They were talking to each other more than eating or I could say, looking and caught in each other gazing.

"They are beautiful together. That spot looked so romantic," Roza said.

"That was the same place that Christian and Lissa had their date before," I smiled as I remembered the memory. Then I came to realization that Roza and I never had a proper date before. She must had wanted it all this time. We are busy keeping our relationship in secret thus we never experienced anything as normal couple do.

"Comrade, I'm hungry," she turned her attention to me. I smiled before stood up from the chair, "Prepare to be amused by the food that I will served,".

Xxx

I just finished my shower when the clock shown 30 minutes before 1 am. Usually after coming back from restaurant, I went to Roza's room or Roza came to my room. She told me that she won't be home until 12 so I decided to prepare something for her.

I grabbed my phone to see that she had texted me 15 minutes earlier.

_Baby, are you sleeping already? I'm half sleepy here – R_

I reply to her, hopefully she didn't sleep yet.

_Not yet. Want to come to my room ;) – D_

After several minutes, I've got the text from her.

_My room please...am too comfortable to move – R_

I smiled and imagined she was curled up in her bed with a messy hair, waiting for me to come and join her. But, tonight I want to surprise her with something. I hoped I could make her happy.

_Come to my room pretty please? – D._

No response but I heard a closed door and a waking sound from the outside.

"Comrade..." she said when she opened the door and she stood there for a longer time.

"You don't want to come?" I smiled as she was still standing in front of the door while holding the door's knob.

"What are you doing? What is this for?" she asked when she closed the door. The remaining light in my room now is from my night stand and two candles on the table.

I walked to her and wrapped my arms around her waist ," I thought that you may like some supper,"

She looked at me in glittery eyes, "I do. I never say no to food. But what with all the setup? I mean the table and the candle?"

"Since we never had a proper dinner or a proper date like another couple, I decided to make up our own dinner. Do you like it?" I kissed her head.

"Comrade, I don't like it. I love it! Why you didn't tell me earlier so that I can wear a dress. I'm going to my first date on my pijama. How irony," she sighed.

"It's ok Roza. You are beautiful regardless anything that you wear,"

"Or anything that I don't wear?" she tried to raise an eyebrow. I chuckled and brought her to the table. I pulled the chair for her and she sat down after saying thanks.

"I've never dream that my first date will be this romantic!" she exclaimed.

"What is so romantic? It just in my room," I commented.

"Hey Comrade, don't you know that the place is not important. If we are doing it with a right person, everything is right. And you - ," she reached for my hand and took it in her hand "I know you are the right person for me."

Her eyes were intensified with emotion. I can felt a strong love and affection in her voice. I squeezed her hand before saying "And you are never wrong for me Roza,"

She smiled as I said that. We continue eating and paused for talking actually it was her that doing much of the talking and I'm just listening. But from the rich in her voice, her laugh, her warm in her smile can already make me feel a huge amount of pleasure.

Roza was so happy with our own dinner. The happiness was doubled since she could have supper tonight. After finished eating, she was cuddled to me in my bed.

"Thanks for a great dinner, Comrade," she kissed my lips. I kissed her back until she was the one pulled out for breathing.

"Anything for you, Roza. I hope this can make up for all the things that we couldn't do as normal couple do,"

"What are we? Abnormal?" she rolled her eyes.

I chuckled before replied ," No, we are not normal but we are special," I caressed her silky brown hair and she closed her eyes.

" I can't wait for my birthday. I need to tell the world that you are mine," she hugged me closer.

"Me too. When is your birthday baby?" she jerked her face when I asked that. She looked at me like I had two head.

"You don't know when is my birthday?" she asked in a dramatic voice.

"You never tell me when is your birthday," I reasoned.

"Because you never ask," she frowned

"Ok baby, I'm sorry. Now I will ask you. When is your birthday Roza?" I put my hand on her waist.

"I'm not telling you! You have to find out by yourself," she grinned in a playful way.

"And if I'm not?" I pinched her nose.

"You can't kiss me and I won't kiss you,"

"What? That is unfair. How would I know? You never tell me before,"

"That's the thing you need to do when you are in a relationship. Good night comrade," She rested her head on my chest.

"Roza..."

"No good night kiss. No kiss until you know when my birthday is!" She murmured between my shirt. This girl really drove me crazy.

**So what do you think about it? How long will they survive without kissing each other? And I can't help but to set up Adrian and Sydney together. They are another perfect couple in the VA series.**


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own Vampire Academy and all its characters.**

Chapter 20

RPOV

I was mad! I really mad right now. I hadn't kiss Dimitri for 3 days and I'm feeling worst about saying those things about my birthday to him. We were still saying good morning and good night to each other but without kissing – what was good in that?

That was not the only reason why I'm really mad right now. I currently sitting on the plane beside my boyfriend on our way too Russia! I know I know, keep breathing because I was going to rewind all the conversation that happened this morning.

_"__Rose, I have something to tell you," Christian said as he sat on the table. I was munching the third pancake that Dimitri cooked. He sat beside me on the table while eating his first slice._

_ "__Spill it Chrissy. You want Santa to give you a train set for Christmas? It's okay, I will buy it for you opss Santa will give it for you," I said as Christmas only 3 days onwards. Dimitri chuckled and Christian shook her head._

_ "__No Rose. It has nothing to do with Christmas, actually it has. Mum and dad will not coming home for Christmas, they are in France now," I stopped eating._

_ "__But they will be home for Christmas, every year! And why don't they tell us earlier?" I asked feeling sad and a little left behind._

_ "__Actually they had told me earlier but I didn't tell you because you may be want to go to France but I have a bigger plan for you," he grinned._

_ "__What is it? You better make it interesting or I will buy a plane ticket to France right now," I frowned._

_ "__You, Lissa, Dimitri and I are going to celebrate Christmas at Russia! I had gone there once. It was beautiful and merrier and I thought that you and Lissa might love it too. But it's okay with me if you want to going to France," wow, Christian really sounded like a big brother now, like a really loving big brother. I wondered if he drunk._

_I shift my gaze at Dimitri and he was looking at me in a hopeful expression. He had being away from his family and he must be really happy to celebrate Christmas with them. I would like to meet Belikov family but honestly I'm nervous and a little afraid. Was this a feeling that you had when you were going to meet your boyfriend's family?_

_ "__What do you have in mind, Rosie? My idea is great haa?" Christian smirked._

_ "__I have to agree with that. So when are we going?" I kicked Christian's leg under the table._

_ "__Ouch. Our flight is on 12, today,"_

_ "__What? You are telling me that our parents will not be going for Christmas and we are going to celebrate Christmas in Russia and our plane will be board in 3 hours? You are the worst plan maker Christian!" I said while running upstairs to pack my stuffs._

"Roza, are you okay?" Dimitri asked me. He had shifted his attention from the book that he read and looked at me in a worried way.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just nervous to meet your family," I gave him a smile. He closed the book and squeezed my hand.

"They will love you," he replied. No, they loved you and since you had chosen me, they had to love me too.

"Do they know about us?"

Dimitri smiled and nodded. He leaned forward to kiss my head but then he stopped. He remembered about the thing that I said but if he really worked through it?

"What did they say? They approved us?" Man, I can kick people but I'm nervous to meet my in law. In law? That sounded good.

"Yes, mama said that she just wants both of us to be happy," He said, half whispering with a glitter in his eyes. He must be really excited for this trip.

Xxx

We arrived in front of the house after taking a cab from the airport. I swallowed my saliva as Dimitri knocked the door. The door than was sprung open by a girl. "Dimka!" She screamed and hugged Dimitri tightly. Dimitri chuckled and replied her hugged.

"Hey Christian, welcome back," she said after pulled back from her hug.

"Hey Vika. Meet my girlfriend, Lissa," Christian said to her. So this was Vika. She looked so cheerful and energetic. Just like she sounded on the phone.

"Hi Lissa. I'm Viktoria, you can call me Vika," What her name is Viktoria? Then it clicked to my mind that Dimitri's nick named was Dimka. Since I already had my own nick name- Roza, maybe it was my destiny to be in this family.

"And you must be Rose?" Vika eyed me. I nodded and she jumped and hugged me. My face must had displayed a complete shocked as I heard Christian laughed. I hugged her back until I Dimitri asked her to let me go because he was afraid I couldn't breathe.

"Where is mama?" Dimitri asked.

"She's on the kitchen. She must be happy to see you here. Why you didn't tell that you will be home?" Vika asked him back while making her way into the house.

"I want to surprise mama and give her the best Christmas ever," Did Dimitri just called himself a gift? Well I guess it only valid for his mum and me.

We followed her inside. The house looked very clean and comfortable. It was tranquil and I bet I can fall asleep anytime with this condition.

"Dimka!" an old woman showed and Dimitri went to hug her. Not that old but older than my mum obviously.

"Mama," that was all I heard he said and they were talking to each other in Russian. With this Christmas were about to come, I missed my family too. I looked at Lissa to see Christian was wrapping his arm around her. She must be really devastated since she couldn't see them anymore.

"It's okay Liss. I'm here. So do my retarded brother also known as your boyfriend," I wrapped my hand on her other side. She smiled and tried to shove away her pain. Christian kissed her head and she seemed eased a little.

Dimitri and his mama walked towards us. She flashed a bright smile to us.

"Glad to have you back, Christian and this beautiful girl must be your girlfriend?" she shifted her attention to Lissa.

Lissa smiled politely before replied ,"My name is Lissa. Sorry for the trouble that we cause you," She pulled Lissa into a hug. She looked like a motherly type woman.

"I'm Olena. Ohh I'm the one who should be thankful for you for taking care my Dimka," she pulled from the hug and looked at me.

"And you must be Rose? Come here my daughter in law," crap! I hugged her with both Lissa and Christian eyed on me. Dimitri also looked surprise but he tried his best to cover it.

"Please wait here while Vika is preparing your room. Do you have anything that you want to eat? I'm cooking for dinner tonight. Karolina and Sonya will come and have dinner here. They will be love to see all of you, especially Rose," she looked at me with a smile. I cleared my throat as I felt Lissa glared at me.

"I would be love to have some bread," Christian said.

"Christian, we're just eat," I protested. Hey, I wanted and needed to be love here, I would do what I could.

"Rosie is trying to be polite here? I won't give anything to you even you are begging from me," It took all my will power to hold myself from attacking Christian. I didn't want Olena to regret Dimitri's choice.

"Both of Mazur here are obsessing about the bread mama. I think Rose would like to have some bread too," Olena chuckled as Dimitri said that. I'm glad that I've loved the right person. Olena then excused herself to go to the kitchen just to leave Dimitri and me a hell of discussion.

"Rose, care to explain anything?" Lissa asked me when Olena was gone.

"Umm about why I didn't take the food offer?" I smiled innocently.

"You know exactly what I mean, Rose," Dimitri walked closer to me as Lissa said that. He placed his hand on my shoulder.

"We need to tell them," Dimitri said finally when I looked at him.

"How long have both on you being in a relationship?" Christian asked.

"I don't know. After the school dance maybe?" I looked at Dimitri and he nodded.

"Actually I have noticed my feeling for Roza after I kissed her and we tried to avoid each other but this feeling was too strong. I'm sorry Christ. I swear to you that I had tried my best but it was really hurt to see Rose with someone else. I don't know, I just can't," I could sense sincerity and sad in his tone.

Christian sighed and exchanged look with Lissa. Both of them had their serious expression on their face – even Christian knew how to serious. This situation was worst and beyond my imagination.

I bit my lip before saying ,"Look Chrissy, if you can't approve our relationship, I can live here with Dimitri. I'm going to learn to bake some bread and we can open some bakery here. Just told mum that I had die due to extreme coldness at Siberia," in the corner of my eyes, I saw Lissa chuckled.

"I think you are going to eat all the bread before Dimitri can sell it and I don't think that mum can buy the reason that you had stated," Christian replied.

"It's my fault, Christian. Not Rose," Dimitri said.

"No Comrade. It's my fault, I'm the one that –"

"It's my fault Roza. I should have control –"

"Calm down guys. We don't want to have any broken bone here. No one will want a sad Christmas. It was not anyone fault when you are in love," Christian paused and looked at Lissa.

"Dimitri, I had never seen you being with any woman yet you choose to be with my sister. I know how much of great control that you have and look like Rose had caught you off guard. And for you Rosie, I'm glad that you have being with Dimitri instead of any boy of your age that only want to take advantage on you. I'm happy for both of you," I run toward Christian and hugged him. He chuckled on my action.

"Are you sure that it is the right action to do after I'm calling you Rosie?" he asked.

I pulled out from the hugged and said ,"You are silly Christian,"

"Are you okay about us being together Liss?" I asked Lissa worriedly.

"Of course Rose. I'm just shocked to hear that. Now, I can see happiness in your eyes when you are with Dimitri." Lissa squeezed my hand as she said that.

DPOV

It's almost 8 pm when Karol and Sonya arrived for the dinner. Karol was holding Zoya in her hand while her husband Leo leading Paul into the house.

"Dimka! I don't know that you are home," Karol squealed as she saw me. She gave Zoya to Leo and came forward to hug me. I hugged her back and smiled to Leo. Leo nodded and smiled back to me.

"Uncle Dimka!" Paul was jumping up and down and when he saw his mother was hugging me. I laughed and took him up in my hand. He gave out a little screamed as I raised him higher.

"Hey my hero. How are you doing?" I asked Paul.

"I'm fine. I have being a good brother to baby Zoya," he said smugly.

"No he's not. Zoya will cry after I left both of them alone for minutes," Karol sighed.

"Mama, don't tell Uncle Dimka. He promised to give me a special present if I be a good brother," Paul pouted.

"Hey, a naughty boy needed to be report," Leo teased him. I laughed when Paul looked nervous.

"Don't worry Paul, I still giving you a special present. You are my favourite nephew until your mother decide to give you another brother,"

"They are in their way," Leo added.

"Stop it boys," Karol said and made her way to the kitchen. I put Paul down and went closer to see Zoya. She was sucking on her thumb while looking at her father in a peaceful way. I kissed her cheek and caressed it slowly with my thumb.

"How are you doing princess?"I asked even though I aware that she couldn't speak yet.

"Look who is here Zoya," Leo said as he ushered his daughter towards me. I'm just about to take her in my hand when I heard noises as the front door was sprung opened.

"I swear Rolan, this is my first and last pregnancy ever," Sonya stopped talking when she saw me.

"Dimka! You are here? Why is nobody telling me about this. I'm always being the one that had been left behind," I laughed as she said that. The last time I meet her she seemed to have more control. Looked like the pregnancy hormone had affected her. I wonder how Rose will be acting when she was pregnant.

"Don't you want to come and hug me? I know I'm not that pretty with this bump –" I rushed towards her when she was about to cry and wrapped my arm around her since the bump was there between us.

"Hey Sonya. Don't worry, you are always the prettiest one in this family. This thing should be secret but you are my favourite sister among all the three," I brushed her tears with my thumb. She smiled as I said that.

"Hey, I heard that Dimka! The food was ready and mama wanted me to tell you," I turned around to see Viktoria was standing behind us with both of her hand on her hips.

"Don't get pregnant Vika. The hormone will ruin your life," Rolan said. I didn't notice that he was already in the house since I was occupied by Sonya. Viktoria laughed and left me behind to deal with this couple.

"And whose child that I'm carrying now?" Sonya glared at Rolan. It was none of any glare that I had seen from Rose but this glare was scary enough to anyone that saw it.

"My children love and the reason why Dimitri love you more than the others is because you are pregnant, right D?" Rolan shot me a help look.

"That's true Sonya. The hormone is multiplied when you are pregnant and that's why you look much more beautiful," I added.

Xxx

All of us sat on the living room after finished the dinner. I was holding Zoya in my hand while Rose was sitting beside me. Paul was telling Christian about his aircraft set that his parents just bought for him. Everybody seemed to be in their own business.

"She was beautiful, and soft," Rose leaned towards me and touched Zoya's cheek.

"Yes she is," I replied and plated a kiss on Zoya's forehead. Rose played with her small hand and she caught one of Rose's fingers.

"Look Dimitri! She hold my finger. Oh my god, she's adorable," She said excitedly.

"That is what baby does to you," Karol flashed a smile to us.

"I guess it's Dimitri turn to have a baby after me," Sonya said. Rose flushed red and I heard Christian laughed his head off.

"We are still young for that," I commented. The idea about having a baby was thrilling me but I must considered about Rose too.

"Rosie Rosie! Please don't have a baby yet. I still want to play a lot of things with you,"Paul said while bouncing on Lissa's lap. Christian had made Paul call Rose, Rosie and she couldn't help but to hold her anger toward Christian.

Rose laughed as Paul said that ,"No Paul. Me too have a lot of things to do with you."

"Maybe we can leave Uncle Dimka at home and we can go to the playground together?" Paul suggested.

"Hey Paul, Rose is my girlfriend," I pretended to be serious.

"Put yourself together Dimka! Paul is a kid," Vika said across the room. "I told you Rose, only you can make my strict brother become this crazy," she added.

"Contrast to that, only Lissa can make my insane brother turn to normal," Rose replied and received hey from Christian.

"Yeah, that's true. I had never seen Dimka being in a relationship before," Karol added.

"And he's become crazier than me – a pregnant woman," Sonya laughed.

"Rose must be special to change that," mama smiled at Rose. I didn't know what she felt with all the attention in this room was directed to her.

"When is babushka coming home?" I changed the subject. Vika told me that babushka was staying at our long relatives home the help them with the new born. I couldn't wait to introduce Rose at her.

"She will be home on Christmas," mama replied. Soon, one by one started to went home as the night was getting late. Vika and mama had gone to the room and that leave four of us on the living room.

Lissa told Christian that she needed to go shopping tomorrow to buy presents for all of us. "Don't forget to buy two presents for me Liss," I heard Christian said.

"Why would you need two?" She asked him back. Rose was snuggled closer to me. She was sitting in my lap with my hand wrapped around her. It was really good to have an open relationship and we didn't have to pretend anymore.

"Because you had lost the bet," Christian grinned. Lissa sighed while mumbled whatever under her breath.

"What stupid bet that both of you have make this time?" Rose asked.

"About you," Lissa replied. Rose sat straight and looked at her friend.

"What do you mean about me?" she asked in a confusing voice.

"Well I bet that you and Dimitri are dating but Lissa said neither of you are dating each other," Christian explained. This time it got my attention too and I looked at him.

"How long have you had this suspicion?" I asked Christian.

"When we are playing Truth and Dare. Rose didn't take any action at us after finishing her dare. The last time Eddie made her sing, he lost one of his teeth," Lissa gasped and I looked at Rose for explanation.

"Actually they just exaggerating, Eddie's tooth just broken into two and the doctor have to extract it from him," she said innocently. I shook my head in disapproval.

"Why don't you do something about it? I mean why don't you stop us?" I threw another question to Christian.

"Because I trust you D. I know who you are and I know that you won't use my sister. Not to mention you are the only one who can control her from damaging people and things," Rose reached forward to attack Christian but I hold her in place.

She glared at me before asking Lissa ,"Why don't you think that Dimitri and I are together?" Lissa looked at me and blushed.

"I'm sorry Dimitri but I thought that you are the type that will let your mother choose any girls for you and marry them without hesitation," Rose laughed as Lissa said that. I gave her a stern looked.

"Hey Liss, my comrade may be left behind in term of choosing song but he know how to pick a girl," she smiled and rested her head on my chest. She snuggled closer to me when I rubbed her arm.

"Aww you both are sweet together. Why hadn't I notice that with the nickname that you have for each other? I'm happy for you Rose," Lissa smiled.

**I didn't expect this chapter to be this longer. Hahaha. So what do you think about Christian's reaction? Read and review guysss.**


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own Vampire Academy and all its characters.**

Chapter 21

RPOV

I was walking with Lissa, Vika and Karol around the store. Leo, Paul and Chritian were walking towards another direction. We decided to split as we needed to buy presents for each other. Dimitri didn't join us and Zoya was left to Olena.

"Look, this hair band is cute!" I raised up a red hair band and showed it Lissa. She smiled brightly and raised another one that was pink in colour ," This is better Rose, it make Zoya look like a princess,"

"Both of you had bought many things for Zoya. She will be a spoiled child when she growing up," Karolina said.

"Please Karol, we didn't have a chance to meet her every day. I want her to remember me," I pleaded.

Karolina chuckled before saying ,"Okay but promise me this is the last item that both of you buy for her," I nodded and choose a better hair band for the baby. Karol and Vika went to other side of store to buy a baby milk.

"Liss, please get married and give me a nephew," Lissa laughed as I said that.

"Why don't you ask Dimitri to give you one?" Lissa teased me.

"Dimitri? We haven't had sex yet and you know, we didn't kiss each other more than three days already. I'm going to be crazy," I sighed.

"But why? Do you guys fight or something?" Lissa asked in a concerned way.

"No. We didn't fight. I told him not to kiss me until he found out when is my birthday and he didn't configure it yet. I don't know if he really loves me,"

"Of course he loves you silly, he brings you to meet his family and proudly call you his girl," Lissa wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

"He better do," I let out a heavy sighed.

"Guys! I found a beautiful dress here. Come and check it out," Vika came and ushered us to follow her. Lissa raised her eyebrow and we started to follow Vika. Shopping has gone crazy with Lissa and Vika. They were really into it and almost bought all the clothes in the mall.

I had decided to leave with Karol and Leo because Lissa said she and Vika hadn't get enough things yet. Christian's eyed me jealously when I'm saying good bye to them. Baby Zoya was sleeping upon the time we reached home. Karol went back to her home after promised to come again tonight.

I kissed Paul on the cheek before the family left. Olena said Dimitri had went out and only both of us were left in the house. Maybe it was the perfect time to hear about my boyfriend childhood days, so I offered to help Olena in the kitchen.

"Olena, I want to thank you for accepting my relationship with Dimitri. You know since Dimitri is already 24 while I'm only 17," I started the conversation.

Olena smiled at me before saying, "I'm the want who should be thanked to you. You have brought our Dimka back,"

"What do you mean?"

"After his best friend, Ivan die, he started to isolate himself. He didn't make so much friends and didn't even want to dating anyone. Dimitri experienced an attachment issue," she paused and I could saw sadness in her eyes.

"He didn't want to be close to anyone except our family because he said he afraid that he will make the same mistake,"continued Olena.

"Dimitri is blaming himself for Ivan's death?" I asked.

"Yes. He keeps saying that it was his mistakes because he was the one that driving the car that night. It was not completely his fault because it was stormy and the weather was very bad at that time,"

"Ohh Olena, I'm sorry for asking," I pulled her into a hug. She patted me on my back then pulled out from the hug, smiling.

"No Rose. You deserve to know the story since you are a part of Dimitri's now. After that Dimitri went to college and he met your brother. He seemed to be slightly happy than before and then he met you," I smiled when she ended her sentence.

"You have brought back the brightness in his smile. I've never seen my son being happier than he was now. Only you can have such effect on Dimitri, Rose. Only you,"

"I don't know Olena. Me myself is such a mess but Dimitri had complete me in the way that I can really explain," I replied.

"Well, that is love my dear," she smiled.

DPOV

I was standing in front of Ivan's stone. It had been a year I visited him since the last time I came home was the last Christmas. Ivan was a good friend of mine, to be exact, he was like my other self. It was so hard to accept the fact that he had left me when he was still young.

People kept telling me that it was not my mistake but I always thought that both of us should die that night. It was unfair that I still alive but he was the one that was sacrifice.

"Hey Ivan. I had finished my college and I had opened a restaurant with Christian. Do you remember Christian? He is my roommate in college and my partner now. He is a good friend but still you are the best one that I had," I paused and stared at the grave.

_Ivan Zeklos, a good son, brother and friend_

I tried to blink away my tears as my memory with him started to come back. He always said that I would be a football player one day and he wanted to be manager. We could travel around the world to found the woman that we wanted to marry.

"Do you know what is funny Iv? I didn't end up as a football player, but I did some job like an accountant. I know you will call me nerd because you always hate math. So did Rose when I help her on her homework," I choked my tears as I said that.

"Speaking of Rose," I smiled at myself before continued "She is Christian's sister and I'm in love with her. She can see my insecurities and fix it with her love. She always know when I'm holding back and I without I'm realize, I falling for her,"

I turned around when I heard a crack sound from a broken stick and I saw Rose was standing behind a tree. From her location, I'm sure that she had heard my conversation with Ivan.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop on you," she bit her lower lips nervously.

"It's okay. Come here," I smiled at her. Her presence here showed that she must know about Ivan.

"How long have you being standing there?" I asked when she had come to my side.

"Urmm at the part she can see my insecurities.." she grinned. I grab her waist and pulled her closer to me. I bet mama had told her that I was here. At least I'm feeling better after I saw Rose here but what was Rose thinking after seeing me talking to the stone?

"Comrade, you don't want to introduce me to him?" she asked. I looked at her and then looked at Ivan's grave. I smiled as she nodded her head.

"Hey Ivan, this is my Roza," Rose smiled as I said that. She always loved when I claimed her to be mine.

"Hey Ivan, I'm Rose, the girl that had drive Dimitri crazy," she put her hand on her cheek when she said that as she was whispering to Ivan. I tried to hide my smile.

"I know you had been a good friend to Dimitri, more than any friend that he ever had. I can't promise you to be as good as you did to but I promise you that I will always try my best to keep Dimitri happy," Roza looked at the stone like she was looking in Ivan's eyes.

This girl, not just she can read what was there in my mind but she also know what I wanted and had the best way to comfort me. She knew how much I missed Ivan so she played along with me just like we were having a real conversation with him.

"Oh did I just make a vow there? Now, I have to marry you," she showed me a panicked face. I laughed at her reaction.

"I thought that you always want to marry me?" I raised one of my eyebrows to annoy my Roza.

"Of course I do! But you need to ask me first. A marriage is not a volunteering activity where you offered yourself to get marry," she pouted. I chuckled at her answer.

"Some secret Ivan, your friend here is clueless about relationship," Rose said again.

"Ohh Ivan, you don't know how to put up with Roza," I sighed.

"Hey Comrade, I bet Ivan will like me if he met me," she crossed her arm on her chest and glared at me. I shook my head and wrapped my arm on her shoulder.

"Yes, I know he will do. Ivan will like you," I whispered on her ears. Her face softened and she put her hand on my waist.

"And I bet he must always want you to forgive yourself," she said slowly.

"What do you mean Roza?" I looked at her in the eye.

"It's not your fault that he died. You must stop blaming yourself for that," she rubbed my back in a circle.

"I don't know Roza, I don't know. The incident that happened that night keep haunted me every time I'm thinking of him," my voice started to crack.

"Ohh baby, come here," she pulled me into a hug and I buried my face on her hair. It felt so nice. She had seen my vulnerable part and everything was so easy when I being with her. She tangled her fingers in my hair and stroked it lightly.

"I know it's not easy to let go. But you have to. I know you can and I will help you go through it," she whispered the words in my ears. We remained in the position for a while until I get held of myself. Slowly I pulled out from the hugged and smiled at her.

"We need to go home now," she smiled as I said that.

"Got to go buddy. I will come and talk to you next time. Just remember that you are always being my best friend," the burden that I had carried before started to fall. Roza was right. Ivan must be upset to see me acting like this because he always wanted the best for me.

"Don't worry Ivan. I will take care of big boy here," Roza grinned and both of us made our way to my house. I put my duster on her when she kept pulling her coat closer to her. I rub both of her hand together to produce some heat. Her hand was freezing cold as the snow had fallen more and more.

"Thanks!" she said and pulled herself closer to me.

"You finish your shopping early. Did you get me a present?" I teased her.

"I do but you have to wait for tomorrow to have them although you are my favourite person now," she smiled.

"Oh I am your favourite person. I'm sorry but you are not mine,"

"What? Then who is your favourite person?" she shot me a glare. I laughed at her reaction.

"My favourite person is..babushka, what are you doing outside?" I turned at babushka that was standing in front of my house.

"Dimka! I'm waiting for you," as expected from babushka, she answered that in Russian.

"You can always wait for me inside. Come let go into the house," I replied. I took her hand and the three of us entered the house.

"Babushka, this is my girlfriend, Rose. Rose, this is my grandmother, Yeva," I introduced Rose to babushka as she sat on the chair.

"Glad to meet you babushka," Rose said just to get a glare from her. I had to control my laughter as I saw scared on Rose's face.

"I like this girl. She has a nerve to call me babushka," babushka said in Russian.

"She is bold and strong babushka," I replied also in Russian.

"She look young but she seem nice," babushka nodded her head, still looking at Rose.

"What was she said?" Rose whispered to me.

"She said that you look nice," my answer didn't satisfy her as she was still looking curious at me.

"But that doesn't mean she didn't get to be test," I chuckled as babushka said that.

"Don't worry baby. She said she like you," I told her as she started to get pale. She always said that my Russian accent was sexy but she was afraid when she heard babushka talked fully in Russian.

"But her look didn't suggest that," Roza said.

"We will see how strong you are, Rose," babushka said, again left Roza in clueless.

**HAHAHA. I like the scene between Yeva and Rose. What do you think about it? Let me know guys ;)**


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Academy and all its characters.**

Chapter 22

RPOV

I was barely sleeping last night. After dinner, Yeva had me massaging his feet and every time I touched her, she screamed in Russian. Even a lightest touched she made it looked like I was about to break her bone.

Dimitri chuckled at me while Christian laughed like a crazy man. It was pain to deal with the urge of kicking my brother and bear with Yeva's torture. Lissa had been nice and decide to help me. Yeva seemed to like Lissa more. She gave Lissa a nice face and just let her fingers run through her feet.

I clenched my teeth and kept thinking about Dimitri along the Yeva's drama. Not to mention a charge that I will encounter if I'm killing an old woman. When that old woman finally went to sleep, Vika excitedly wanted us to help her on set up the Christmas tree. Dimitri, Lissa, Christian and I worked on the tree until midnight.

Still that didn't end my night yet. I was awake on the past midnight because I was thirsty. Dimitri was sleeping soundly and I didn't want to wake him up. Slowly I shifted my weight and got out of the room in the dark. Luckily they light at the stairs was still on and I crept carefully towards the kitchen.

My heart almost stopped when I saw Yeva was standing in the hallway. She looked like the old woman from The Insidious with her white hair and closed eyes, standing there. I called her for a several times until I realized that she was sleepwalking. I took her back to her rocking chair and went to the kitchen for some water. What a night!

That explained why I didn't want to leave my bed now even Dimitri kept calling my name and shook my body. He tried to seduce me using the sexy accent only since he can't kiss me.

"Roza, it's time to wake up now," he whispered in my ears.

"Hmmm," that was all I said while strengthen his arm on my waist. His body was warm against mine and I felt safe in his arm.

He strangled his long fingers in my hair before said, "Do you want to have shower with me?". Dimitri laughed at how fast my eyes had sprung opened. I looked at his perfect face and grinned.

"This offer didn't come every day," I replied and pulled him up to sit with me. I moved to sit on his lap and trailed my fingers on his shirt – to be exact at the chest part. He brushed his thumb on my lips slowly and leaned in to kiss me. I closed my eyes, ready for the moment. Screwed all the things about my birthday,I really need him now.

He kissed my lips passionately until I gasped for air. I hope so too but as I can feel his face closer to me, the door was sprung opened.

He stopped moving when we heard a gasp and I could saw a blushing Lissa stood in front of the door.

"I'm sorry I didn't know that both of you are occupied," she said in apologetic voice.

"I prefer you than suddenly burst from Yeva. Came in Liss," Dimitri chuckled at my comment. I leaned my back on Dimitri chest and he placed his chain on my shoulder. Lissa entered the room and sat on the end of the bed.

"Yeva is a nice woman. I like to talk to her," I almost jumped out of my bed when Lissa said that.

"Nice? I can't understand what she was talking about," I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe because she was old. You need to listen carefully to what she was saying," Lissa replied.

"That is true Roza. You should listen carefully to her," Dimitri added.

"Maybe because she likes you more than me Liss. Don't tell me she is going to make me give up and marry you to Dimitri," I faked sad.

"Like I will let it happen," another voice came from the outside. Christian made his way into the room and went towards his girlfriend. His hair was a proof that he just awake from his sleep.

"Good morning baby," he kissed Lissa before sat beside her.

"Get a room!" I yelled feeling more frustrated because I didn't get my morning kiss.

"Ohh somebody is really grumpy this morning. Why it is Rosie? Did you being awake all night waiting for Santa?" Christian teased. I groaned but Dimitri quickly grabbed my waist.

"Nobody hit people on Christmas, Roza," he said just to make Christian laughed.

"Here we go kids, Christmas special," Dimitri chuckled at my comment. Lissa told us to get ready before she left the room and dragged Christian along with her.

I turned my face back to my comrade and circled my arm around his neck. He smiled and amazed me with his amazing raising one eye brow skill.

"So, I think we need to shower now. Everyone must be waiting for us," I gave Dimitri my man eater smile. He pinched my nose and got both of us out from the bed.

He removed his shirt and gave me a moment to enjoy the view. Can't I celebrate this Christmas with my bare chest Dimitri alone in this room?

"That need to get off too," I pointed at his pant. He took his towel and wrapped it on his waist.

"But.."I protested as he removed his pants under his towel.

"The real show is in the bathroom," his sexy accent lingered in my ear. That would be the best Christmas's gift ever!

"Rose, Yeva wanted to see you!" Vika suddenly appear in the doorstep.

I cursed Lissa in my head for leaving the door open. Thanks god Dimitri didn't remove his pants yet and it was Vika that showed up. What if Yeva walked in when Dimitri only in his boxers? She might die of heart attack – not because she was old but because she was surprised of her grandson's behaviour.

"Give me a moment Vika. I need to shower," I smiled at her.

"Okay, I will wait here," she walked inside the room and sat on the bed.

"What?" I swore that I just half yelled but Vika's jumped out made me realize that almost entire Baia might heard me. Dimitri laughed on my reaction while Vika just looked at me in a confused face.

"Rose, you can use the bathroom first. I can wait," Dimitri tried so hard not to laugh. I shrugged and went to the bathroom. So much fun on Christmas morning.

We gathered in the living room after breakfast. Yeva asked me to serve her during breakfast. It was more than annoying. Both Karol and Sonya's family had come and we were giving presents to each other. Dimitri bought the same necklaces for Olena, Karol, Sonya and Vika. It was made of white pearl and all of them seemed to love it.

Lissa, Christian and I shared our gifts to Belikov's family. We gave a bucket that was filled with 10 bottles of perfume and let them choose their favourite scent. Christian and Lissa bought Paul a set of helicopter toys and Karol had warned her not to play it when Zoya was sleeping. I gave Paul a cowboy outfit and Dimitri's eyes lighted up when he saw that.

Lissa gave me a pair of heels and I gave her a sexy nightgown. Lissa blushed when she saw it and said I should have warned her since we had Paul here. Christian jaw dropped when he saw that. I bet he liked the clothes more than Lissa did. I give my annoying brother a schedule planner so that he could tidy up his messy life.

"Here for Dimitri and you," Christian handed an envelope to me. I get permission from Dimitri to open it and we saw tickets for boxing event that will coming next year.

"Since both of you enjoy kick and punch, I assume that you will like that," he grinned when he saw both of our jaws dropped.

"You know me well, Christ," Dimitri smiled at him.

"I would be grateful if you give me 50% discount every time I eat at your restaurant but this will do too," I said to him.

"I thought you didn't eat my cooking?" Christian replied.

"I talk about Spiridon's cooking or sometimes my boyfriend cooking. I'm not Keisha, I don't want to die young," I smirked. Dimitri shook his head while Lissa shot me a glare. All of the family members surrounded Yeva as she was distributing her presents.

"And this one is for Rose," Yeva held her hand and for me and she was holding something. Excuse me, did I hear it wrong? But all the eyes that were looking on me now showed that my assumption is wrong.

"SO YOU CAN SPEAK ENGLISH? I can't believe that you keep talking in Russian and make me feel like an alien," I saw Christian laughed as I said that. So all this time she had talked to Lissa in English. I thought that Lissa had some knowledge in Russian. Thanks God she had gave me a present or I would smack her face without any doubt.

I took the things in her hand. It was a shirt, a knitting sweater that was black in colour. It had 'D' knitted on it in the white colour. I almost cried as I saw that all the Belikov's girls- Karol, Sonya and Vika holding the same sweater with K, S, and V knitted on it.

"Ohhh Yeva. It was so nice of you. Thanks you so much,"I felt bad for not getting anything for her. She held my hand and smiled. I tried very hard to remove the image of The Insidious woman in my head.

"I think it is bigger than your size. You can ask Olena to fix it for you later," I smiled back at her and asked, "How do you know that Dimka will bring a girlfriend?"

"That is because I had foreseen it," she smiled smugly. Oh not that looked again. I just dropped the subject because she had kindly given me a knitted sweater. At least I know that she didn't hate me and not planning to marry Dimitri with Lissa.

"What Dimka had got for you, Rose?" Viktoria asked across the room. Then I remembered that both of us didn't exchange our presents yet.

"I will do first," I handed him a box and he opened it as I gave him permission.

"That was so thoughtful of you, Roza," he said after he took out a book from his favourite author. Actually he had already had his copy but this one is a limited edition with an autograph from the author. Karol had told me that it was one of Dimitri's favourite books and I gladly bought it as a Christmas present for him.

"Here," Dimitri showed me an envelope. I took and opened it. It was a card with a printed Merry Christmas and he had written I love you, my Roza on the card. Thought it was just a simple gift but I loved it.

"I love you too, Comrade. Thanks," I squeezed his hand. He flashed a smiled to me.

"I'm so frustrated with you Dimka," Viktoria sighed.

"That is not a way to get a woman. Should we teach her again, Karol?" Sonya said to Karol.

"Girls, I know that you love me. But it is Dimitri that we are talking about. He was really clueless in relationship and it's a miracle that he gets me a gift," all of them including Dimitri laughed when I said that.

I went to my room to sleep as the Belikov's family were going to visit their relatives and friends. Dimitri stayed with me in the house while Lissa and Christian went out for a walk. I was very tired and sleepy thus I had no idea how long I had been sleeping. I opened my eyes to see a small box with a letter below it.

I saw a necklace lay in it when I opened the box. Roza was carved on the locket as I carefully took it out from the box. I smiled as I saw that. So this was his real present for me. I tried to put on it but I noticed the handwritten letter that was placed under the box. I took it out and read it.

_10 facts about Rose Mazur:_

_1.__Never ever called her in her full name_

_2.__She can kick and punch, think twice before annoy her_

_3.__She love donuts more than anything in this world_

_4.__Touch her food and you will die_

_5.__Love her family including Christian_

_6.__Loyal to her best friends_

_7.__Don't ever dare to make her sing because you will regret it later_

_8.__Had a real struggle in raising one eyebrow_

_9.__Love Russian (my) sexy accent_

_And the last and the most important fact is, her birthday is on 27 December. I can write 100 facts about you Roza. But I really want you to come and kiss me now._

_Love, D._

DPOV

I was reading my book when Roza hurried down the stairs and came towards me.

"Roza, are you ok?" I asked when I saw tears in her eyes. She hugged me instead of answering. I hugged her back and pick up her to sat on my lap. Without any warning, she kissed my lips. I returned her kissed and we had a very deep and sensual kiss.

"You are crazy," she said after pulled out from the kiss.

"I'm crazy of you," I said and kissed her back. She played with my hair and I grabbed her waist to pull herself closer. She rested her head on my chest after she pulled out from the kiss.

"How do you know about my birthday?" she asked while trailing her fingers on my abs. She looked like a child that was trying to listen to my heart beat.

"I'm looking at your boarding pass," I tangled my hand in her silky brown hair.

"What?" she jerked her head and looked at me in disbelieve. I chuckled.

"That's mean you had known it since we were in plane to come here?" she asked again. I nodded my head.

"Why don't you tell me earlier?" she tried to moved away from me but I made a circled with both of my arm on her back.

"Because I want to teach you self control," I tried to say in straight voice.

"Who are you? My mentor?" she crossed her arm on her chest.

"I'm a guy who love you," I kissed her forehead. "And your husband in making," Roza bright up a little when I said that.

"You want to marry me?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Of course I do," I kissed her lips and we were kissing again. I trailed kissed on her neck after she had pulled for breathing.

"Comrade, I think we need to go to our room. I don't want to get caught with your family when we are in the middle of something," she said as I started to go lower and lower.

"Something?" I raised my one eyebrow.

"Something that Paul didn't allow to see," she grinned. I took her up and carry her upstairs. She wrapped her legs on my waist and we kissed each other continuously until we reached the room. I closed the door after I put Roza on the bed.

When I turned around, she was sitting on the bed and tried to put on the necklace that I gave to her.

"Help me with this, comrade," she said in struggled. I went to the bed and sat beside her. She had made a messy bun from her hair. I took the necklace from her and wrapped my arm around her. She lay her head on my shoulder as I put the necklace together. I kissed her on the temple as I done and she pulled up her head and looked at me.

"Thank you," she played with the necklace while grinning at me.

"Anything for you, love," I removed the strands of her hair from her face.

"Hey, I want to cut my hair for new year –"

"No," I cut her off before she can't finish her sentence.

"What?" she asked again.

"Don't cut your hair. I like it this way," I said as I removed her messy bun and let the hair waved down. She run her fingers through my hair.

"Let say you have to choose between cutting your hair and mine, which one do you prefer?" she asked playfully.

"I would rather cut my hair. Please Roza don't cut your hair," she circled her arm around me and slowly lay her body down with me. I supported my body weight with my elbow, didn't want to crush her.

"If I do?" she run her hand on my back.

"If you ever cut your hair, I will not kiss you anymore until it grows as longer as before," I said calmly.

"I will die out of frustration," she groaned. I chuckled at her answers.

"I didn't want to do those not kissing thing anymore. It was stupid," Roza said again.

"Really?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Really," she kissed me and gladly I'm kissing her back. She pulled my body closer to her as the intensity of our kissing increased. The ringing from her phone stopped us.

"Maybe Christian couldn't find his way home," she said tried to kiss me back.

"Maybe your parents want to wish you Merry Christmas," I sat up and grabbed her phone. She sighed and took her phone from me. She sat on my lap and cleared her voice.

"Hello," she said while I was playing with her hair.

"Rosemarie Mazur! I want you and Dimitri come to France now. I had booked the ticket. Your plane will be board tonight. You and Dimitri. I want both of you to come!" I heard a yelled and line went off.

Roza shivered as she put the phone on the bed. She looked at me in a panicked face. "Mom," that was all she said and I wrapped my arm around her.

"It's okay baby. We will work through it," I kissed her head.

**Why do you think Janine was mad? Did she know about Rose and Dimitri? But how? Review and let me know what you have in your mind. Btw, this story is coming to the end soon. Maybe it takes 2 or 3 more chapters. Keep supporting me girls!**

**The idea about Rose getting scared of Yeva come from Maluvelaz98. Thank you for the great idea!**


	23. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own Vampire Academy and all its characters.**

Chapter 23

RPOV

"What is this?" Janine slammed a photo of Dimitri carried me in piggy back at the ski lodge before. Dimitri and I were standing in front of both my mother and my father. After arrived at the France, Janine insisted us to meet them in their hotel room.

"I had my ankle sprain and Dimitri helped to carry me to the room," I explained not bother to state the fact that it was our room. Janine held her breath. I had never seen her being this angry before while Abe just stood silently beside her.

"What about this?" Janine showed us another photos. It was photo of me kissed Dimitri cheek at the lobby and the photo of Dimitri kissed my head. I couldn't think of any reasonable explanation to that.

"How do you get that photo?" I asked instead of answering. I would kill anybody that sent this to my parents without doubt. We were waiting for the perfect moment to tell them and this person had ruined all of it.

"How we got that photo is not important Rosemarie. What we want to know here is what is happening between you two. Can you enlighten us, please," finally Abe said in his calm words. Although it was calm but I'm not preparing for this yet.

"We need to tell them Roza," Dimitri said and took my hand in mine. His hand felt so warm or it was my hand that was cold? Both my parents looked with their eyes almost popped from their head. I tried to stand straight.

"Rose and I are in relationship. We love each other," Dimitri said calmly. I intertwined our fingers to gain some strength from him. Dear God, please help us went through this.

"You must be kidding me," Janine pressed her palm on her head. Abe grabbed her before she could fall on the floor.

"I'm sorry mum, but I'm in love with Dimitri," I said it without hesitation.

"How is that possible?" I heard Abe muttered under his breath.

"I'm a girl and he is a boy. That's the way it is possible," I answered just to receive a death glared from my mother.

"I understand if it is Rosemarie, but Belikov? You are a good man. I trust you to look around for my children not to hook up with one of them!" Janine yelled.

"I'm not hook up with him mum! I'm in love with Dimitri and we are in relationship," I answered half yelled.

"Roza, don't," Dimitri wrapped his arm on my shoulder and pull me closer to him.

"I'm sorry Mr and Mrs Mazur. I know that I shouldn't do that. I come to New York to work with Christian and I had fall in love with Rose unintentionally," Dimitri said gently in a full manner.

"Unintentionally huh?" that words came out from my father.

"What is wrong with me being with Dimitri?" I asked frantically.

"What is wrong?" Janine shot me back. "You are seventeen while he is an adult already. He should keep himself away from any high school girl like you," she continued.

"I will be eighteen by tomorrow if that is the major issue," I crossed my arm on my chest.

"But this thing happened before it. Belikov should aware that this is involving some moral issue," Abe added.

"I did aware of my fault Mr Mazur. I shouldn't let my emotion control me," I looked at Dimitri as he trailed his words. Don't tell me he wanted to break up with me...

"But thing has become this far with me and Rose and I will fight my love for her," I smiled as he said that. I didn't saw any fear in his eyes, only love and firm.

"Whatever you say, I couldn't approve it," my mum said as she went to sit on the bed.

"You need to break up with him, Rosemarie. My decision is final," I felt my heart shattered into pieces when Abe said that. I run towards my mum and knelt in from of her.

"Mum please...you couldn't do this me," tears flew endlessly on my cheek. My body shivered in pain.

"Listen to your father Rose. You and Dimitri can't be together," Janine said without looking at me.

"Which part of I love him that you don't understand? Which part?" I went to Abe and shook of its body. He stood still and eyed me.

"In my 17 years of living, I never ask anything from both of you. I never questioned why you leave me alone for your business. I never cry when neither of you remember my birthday. I never beg you to come for my plays. But this time, I ask you to be with the man that I love. Is it too much to ask? It is too much?" Dimitri grabbed me before I fell on the floor.

He stroked my hair when I hugged him. "Shhh don't cry baby," Dimitri whispered in my ear. I pull his body closer to me. There was no way I'm going to let him go. Not Dimitri, no!

Both of us stood up and Dimitri brushed his thumb on my cheek. "I will do anything to prove my love for Rose. Just please, give me a chance," Dimitri looked at my father. I knew that he couldn't afford to lose me just as much as I couldn't afford to lose him.

"If you really love her, Belikov, you must leave her or we will leave her," that just all my father said but it felt like thousand of swords had stabbed me. Dimitri pulled his hand from me.

"Dimitri no! We are going to fight this. Please, Dimitri," I grabbed his hand but gently pulled it out from me.

"I love you Roza. I want you know that I love you and I always do," he said in a cracked voice.

DPOV

It took all my self control not to shed tears in front of them. I could not stand being separated from Roza but I didn't want her family to ditch her just because of me. Roza loved me and they were their family. I tried to imagine my life without my family that I had just left yesterday, it wouldn't be life. I didn't want the love of my life to experience the pain.

Janine dragged Roza to another room and left me alone with Abe. I took a deep breath before asked him ," There must be a reason why you didn't want me to be with Rose. May I know why?"

Abe looked at me in a fatherly look. I knew that he loved Rose, both of us did. But I need to know his reason for not giving me blessing to be with his daughter.

"I know your father, Viktor Belikov. He had been in jail with a charge of abusing his wife that is your mother. That was my lawyer, Mikhail first case before he come and works with me. You portrayed him in your eyes," I shivered as Abe said that.

That was true. My father is an abusive person. He used to hit my mum lots when I was little. That was one of the reasons why I learnt self defend and why I protected my sisters so much. But that was him, not me.

"Viktor is my father and I am nothing like him. Yes, my father is abusive but I had learnt from that the important to protect my family. You can't judge me from something that I hadn't done!" I said in an angry tone.

"There is Belikov, your voice just shows it all," Abe replied. I tried to keep myself calm. I'm a human and I'm not flawless. I had right to feel angry. Janine came to the room and joined the conversation.

"Rosemarie is my daughter. Although I always left her around but I had loved her since the first day she was born. I carried her in my arms when she cried, I feed her when she was hungry and I took care of her when she was sick," Janine said in a sad voice.

"We just want to keep her safe and we can't risk her to anyone that is from abusive family," Abe added. I felt my heart had been ripped in parts. Not that they wanted to separate me from Roza but they also related my family's history with it.

"I know how much you love Rose," I said while looking at Janine. "I always see it by the ways my mother care about my sisters. And if you can give me chance, I want to be there when Rose cry, I want to be the one that comfort her when Rose is having problems, I want to love Rose...until the days she die,".

I took a deep breath before turned my attention to Abe. "Abusive is not a trait and it can't be inherited. You can't simply punish me from my father sin. We are clearly a different person," I said firmly.

"We need some time to think about this. If you please Belikov, you can go to your room now," Janine said while Abe remained silent.

"One more thing, an abusive person won't cry for someone they love," I said as I felt tears dropped from my eyes. I wiped it quickly before went out from their room. I didn't know which one was Rose's room or not I would go straight to her.

I entered my room weakly and slammed my body on the bed. Yesterday I was laughing with Rose on the bed in my room and today I was crying for her in a hotel room somewhere in France. How cruel world could be sometimes.

I took out my phone to see a message that was sent by Roza about 20 minutes ago.

_Dimitri, are you ok? I miss you already. They can't do this to us! They can't! – R_

I replied to her message while praying that she was fine. I wanted to hugged her and told her that everything will be ok even I didn't sure myself. I wanted to be with her through her good and bad times. Was it too much to ask?

_Don't worry baby, I'm ok. Please stop crying Roza. I will work through this – D_

I run my hand through my hair. I hardly cried in my life. Not because I'm a man but I needed to be strong for mama and my sisters. The last time I cried was during Ivan's funeral. I felt that he brought half of my soul with him and now I couldn't be sure if I had any soul left.

_U don't know my parents yet. They locking me in up my room. Thanks god I manage to hide my phone. –R_

If this was a fight, it was totally worth for it. I couldn't do anything about Ivan because I didn't have ability to bring the dead to live again. But our love was nothing compare to death. I needed Roza and Roza needed me. That was all I needed.

_Trust me Roza. I will work through this and we can be together again. Now have some rest and go to sleep. Take care love – D_

_You too baby. I love you, Dimitri – R_

_I love you too, Roza- D _

**Don't kill me guys or else I won't be able to finish this story! I literally cry when I write this too. Stay tuned and don't forget to review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Academy and all its characters.**

Chapter 24

Christian POV

I knocked the door for several times until my mother finally opened it. She looked shock to see me and Lissa standing there but she just let us come in. Maybe it was already late at night or she didn't expect our presence here.

"It's such a surprise to see you here. What are you doing here and who is this girl?" Janine asked as all of us seated on the couch.

"This is Lissa, my girlfriend," my mother smiled and hugged her.

"Well is such a pleasure to see you finally bring her to see us. Both of you need to come to your father event tomorrow," Janine added. Abe came and sat on beside Janine after he finished talking on the phone.

"Christian! How is business?" Abe asked.

"Business is well dad. Where is Rose?" both of them seemed uneasy when I asked that. This was why I came here. I needed to settle the important issue.

"Rose in her room," my mother sighed before continued "Don't you know about her being with Dimitri?"

"I do acknowledge that," I said in a calm tone.

"And you don't do anything about that?" Abe asked in a frantic voice.

"Why should I? Both of them are happy with each other, just like me and Liss," Lissa squeezed my hand as I said that. I smiled at her before looking back at my parents.

"But he..."

"Because of this?" I cut Abe's sentence by throwing a newspaper cut about the story of Dimitri's father.

"It was not just a rumour about his father. Mikhail had confirmed it to me when I asked him," Janine interrupted.

"How do you know about this?" Abe asked.

"This actually comes from my ex, Abby. She is the one who sent you all the pictures of Dimitri and Rose and newspaper cut about Viktor Belikov. She did this to get back to me because I left her when I found out that she was cheating," I sighed as I said that.

I remembered when Lissa and I came home from our walk around the Siberia, Dimitri and Rose were rushing to go to airport. They said that Janine and Abe wanted to meet them. Lissa and I made a decision to go back to New York and after we arrived home, I found an envelope in the mailbox.

There were pictures of Dimitri and Rose kissed each other. Both of us also surprised to see that but since we already know about them, it was not a big deal. Lissa showed me a note from Abby that written:

_How will your parents react when they see this? They will chase Dimitri back to Russia and your business will be crashed. Poor you Chrissy. Have a Merry Christmas!_

Actually it was a personal matter between Abby and me but she had dragged my sister along in her game. Lissa told me that the vacation that she won that day came from the company that Abby was working. Maybe she recognized Lissa when she came to do the interview about our restaurant.

"I can let Rosemarie being in the broken family," I jerked up when Abe said that. Both Abe and Janine looked at me as I smirked at them.

"Have you being with them? Have you live with them?" I took out my Iphone from my pocket and placed it on the table so that they can see the video that I had recorded. I took the video before because I thought that it will be funny to see Rose tried to hold Zoya.

Video played :

_"__I bet Rose will drop the baby," I laughed as Karol put Zoya on the Rose's hand._

_ "__Like they will let it happen," Lissa said while nudged my hand. Rose was sitting beside Dimitri in front of us. No one knew I was taking the video except Lissa._

_ "__Look Dimitri, she is so cute!" Rose exclaimed as she managed to hold Zoya in a comfortable way. Dimitri brushed Zoya's cheek and Zoya caught his finger._

_ "__Can both of you get married and give me a baby please?" Rose looked at us. "But please Liss, I want a baby girl because I don't want mini Christian in the house," I laughed as she said that._

_ "__Why don't you ask your boyfriend to give you one?" actually it was more than teasing Dimitri than answering to Rose._

_ "__Not until she finishing her college," Dimitri said firmly._

_ "__Who said I want to go to college?" as expected from Rosie._

_ "__You need to go to college Roza. There is a lot of things you need to learn before you can become a mum," Dimitri kissed her temple. It was sick sometime to see both of them like that._

_ "__Are you saying that I'm not qualified enough to become a mum?" Zoya's sudden outburst stopped Dimitri from answering. I laughed when Rose looked panicked._

_ "__She hates me! Ohh Zoya, please don't cry. Please don't hate me," she tried to cradle Zoya and it made me laughed louder._

_ "__I think she just hungry," Dimitri took the baby from Rose. Karol asked Vika to bring Zoya's milk to Dimitri. The baby stopped crying when Dimitri fed her._

_ "__I almost thought that you hate me. Don't do that again!" Rose playfully pinched Zoya's cheek. I heard Dimitri chuckled._

_ "__Ohh Rose, you make me excited to wait for my newborn," Sonya said while rubbing her bump._

_ "__Sonya, don't forget to send me some pictures of him or her. Aunt Rose will send you a lot of gifts!" Rose exclaimed._

_ "__Did she just call herself an aunt?" Lissa asked._

_ "__Hey, get yourself a baby and I will let your children call me aunt," Rose threw a small pillow to us. I managed to escape and laughed when the pillow hit Lissa._

_ "__I don't think that Christian is ready to become a father yet," Vika commented. Rose make a high five sign to Vika._

_ "__Hey, do you doubt my ability to become a father?" I asked Vika in a high pitch._

_ "__Yeah since you and Rose are on the same level of maturity," Vika grinned._

_ "__Hey Vika, you are suppose to be in my team," Rose protested._

_ "__I bring in some dessert.." Rose sprang out as Olena entered the room with a tray._

_ "__Rose, Zoya is trying to sleep, you may wake up her," Dimitri warned. Rose leaned and kissed Zoya's forehead. _

_ "__I'm going to eat for a while, you stay with Uncle Dimka ok?" Rose said to the baby and kissed Dimitri's cheek._

_ "__The baby will starve if we let Rosie to babysit her," Rose walked to me after I commented that but Paul jumped up and down stopped her._

_ "__Rosie, here a glazed donut for you," Paul gave her a donut. Rose took it from him and caressed his hair._

_ "__Thank you Paul, I love you!"_

_ "__More than you love Uncle Dimka?" all of us laughed from the question._

Video ended.

"Does it seem like a broken family to you?" I asked both of my parents. They stunned on the couch, remained speechless.

I stood up from the couch and took a deep breath. "I think it is us that broken," Janine looked sad as I said that. I didn't mean to hurt them but I'm just telling them the truth. Both my father and mother can be really stubborn sometimes, you could tell by looking at Rose.

"Do you remember why I left the house for 3 years?" I asked them back.

"Because you are mad at me when I forced you to take business instead of culinary," Abe answered. Nobody knew about this except my parents and Dimitri.

"Yes. Because I mad at both you. You want me to be in the same path with you. You doubt my ability to choose my own way and figure out what I want to be. I left the house in anger, I left both of you and also I left Rose," I paused for a while.

"It was Dimitri who insists to open the restaurant in New York. He said that it will be easy to expand the business but the truth is he wants me to come home," Lissa stood up and rubbed my back in circled. I looked at her and smiled slightly.

"Until one day he brings me to celebrate Christmas in Russia. I found the real meaning of family with Belikov. That's why I brought Lissa and Rose there for Christmas this year so that they can feel the same experience, the same feeling,"

Janine stood up and held my hand,"I'm sorry. I know that we are always busy and can't be there for both of you but I want you to know that your father and I love you and Rose,"

"I know mum, I know. But I didn't want Rose to experience the same thing that happens to me. Give her freedom to choose who she wants to be with. Dimitri is the right guy for her, you have to trust me," I squeezed Janine's hand.

RPOV

I played the necklace that Dimitri gave to me. I barely sleep last night because I kept thinking of what will happen to us. My mother had found my phone and she took it away from me. I cried until I felt asleep and when I awake I cried again after I realize where was I.

The door finally opened and Janine entered with a tray in her hand and Abe was following her from behind.

"I bring breakfast for you," she said as she put the tray on the table. I remained silent and tried not to look at them.

"Rose," Abe sat on the bed beside me.

"Where is Dimitri?" I asked as he started to caress my hair.

"Rose, I want you to know that we are sorry for acting like that," Janine sat at my other side and took my hand. What had happened? Did Dimitri die?

"Where is Dimitri? What had you done to him? I want to see Dimitri now!" I burst into cry again.

"Roza, calm down," I lift up my face as I heard that. Dimitri was standing in the door frame looking miserable. I jumped out from my bed and dashed towards him. He opened his arm to welcome me and within a second I was in his embrace.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through that," I murmured between his shirt.

"It's not your fault," he said and kissed me deeply on my head. He pulled out from the hug and I wrapped my hand on his waist, didn't want to let him go.

"Take a good care of her, Belikov," Abe said.

"I will Mr Mazur. Thank you for giving me this chance," Dimitri replied.

"Just call me Abe," my father seemed to ease a little.

"And you can call me Dimitri," Dimitri said with a smile.

I exchanged looked between my father and Dimitri when they were talking. Am I in the middle of dream or something?

"We need to prepare for the event. Rose and Dimitri, both of you must show up there," my mother stood up and went towards us. She took my hand and squeezed it gently, "My baby girl has growing up,".

I smiled before said, "Thanks mum for giving chance to us. You don't know how much it mean for me,".

"Don't forget to eat," my father said before exit our room. I looked at Dimitri. He was already smiling at me.

"How? What make them change their mind?" I asked.

"Thanks me later Rosie," Christian stepped in before Dimitri able to answer. Lissa followed him from behind. I went to hug her and she squeezed my arm.

"Oh my god Rose, you've cried too much," Lissa exclaimed.

"I'm afraid that I will lose him," I replied slowly.

"No you won't. I won't let that happen," Christian added.

"Chrissy being nice? Are there any hidden camera in this room?" that was my way to say thanks to my brother.

"Roza," Dimitri shook his head. I jumped towards him and he caught me by reflex. "I love you," I kissed him and he kissed me back. I circled my arm around his neck and he put her hand on my waist to support me. The kissed was deep and full with passion until I heard someone cleared its throat.

I keep kissing him until Dimitri was the one who pulled back. I pouted and he chuckled before pecking on my lips.

"You guys are sweet together," Lissa exclaimed and Christian rolled his eyes.

"You know what happen to us yesterday?" I asked her. She nodded and I jumped off from Dimitri. Lissa showed me an envelope and I looked at the pictures and the note there.

"Abby? That bitch! I should kill her when she broke up with Chrisyy. But how did she know about the vacation that you win?" I flared.

"Maybe because I signed up with my name and Christian when I take the voucher from the company. This is actually against the rule because they had promised not to invade our privacy about what we are going to do there," Lissa sighed.

"She had misused her authority by spying on us," Dimitri added.

"I will set that girl on fire!" I said just to receive "Rose" from both Dimitri and Lissa. I sighed and went to Dimitri.

"Rose, we need to get ready for the event," Lissa said when I wrapped my arm around Dimitri.

"Just go and leave me alone with my boyfriend," I hugged Dimitri tighter. Dimitri chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"Listen to Lissa, Roza. We meet again at the event," Dimitri said.

Xxx

It was a launching event for Abe's company. He finally managed to become CEO and had the biggest share of the company. I'm proud of my father for his achievement. He called all of us including Dimitri to come at the stage.

Dimitri and I intertwined our fingers together while Lissa and Christian walking with his hand on her waist. They took a lot of family photographs and it was the perfect picture of our family. I suddenly recognized a journalist wearing a pass from a familiar company.

I asked Dimitri to get some drink while I made my way towards the journalist. She was looking on the picture that she had taken before.

"Excuse me, do you know Abby Badica?" her face looked tense when I asked that.

"Yes. She's covers story about food and fashion. Why?" she asked me back.

"My friend won some vacation to ski lodge from your magazine and Abby sort of following us there and taking some pictures of me and my boyfriend," I explained.

"She can't do that! Our company had agreed not to invade the winner's privacy. They can give penalty to her. Do you have any evidence?" she looked interested.

"It was in my room. Can I have your number and give it to you when I'm going back to New York?" she smiled and nodded before handing me a business card.

"Thank you. Actually she was my brother's ex and she took the pictures to blackmail me," I said to her.

"I know. That girl can be really bitch sometime. I don't get along with her too," she said.

"You are Mazur's daughter right? Just want you to know that you have a good taste in choosing boyfriend. He is hot!" she said half whispered. I laughed at her comment.

"Well you will be crazy after you heard his sexy Russian accent," I added.

"I would love too! Don't worry about Abby. I will report her when you give me the evidence," she smiled to me. I smiled back and excuse myself to go to Dimitri.

"I was looking for you, where have you been?" Dimitri asked when I showed in front of him.

"Kind of settling down some business, Comrade," I took the glass from his hand and drank the wine.

"You look beautiful Roza," Dimitri said referring to my dress.

"Well, you too look incredibly handsome," I trailed my fingers on his arm. He was wearing a black suit that was a fashion nightmare! The button on his shirt was calling me to open it.

DPOV

My Roza stood in front of me while drinking her wine. She must have done a nice make up since I can't spot any swollen eyes. She flashed a beautiful smile and I felt like this world has stop spinning. She was wearing a floor length gold dress that hugged her curves and spread out from her waist below. The lacy sleeves just reached her elbow with v shape neck.

"You look beautiful Roza,"I said referring to her dress.

"Well, you too look incredibly handsome," she trailed her fingers on my arm. We were about to take another drink when I heard the music started to play. Some couples already made their way to the dance floor. I noticed Roza eyes were on them.

"Do you want to dance with me?" I gave my hand to her. She looked surprised at first but she smiled and took my hand. I led her to the dance floor. She put one of her hand on my shoulder and I wrapped one of my hand on her waist. We intertwined or fingers together while swaying slowly to the music.

"This is like a dream," Rose looked at me in her glittery brown eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked her back.

"I am in your arm and we are in public. We can be official. I can kiss you whenever I want. I can hold your hand, hug you. Everybody knows that you are mine," I pulled her body closer to me as she said that. We kept dancing and I spun her around for several times until the light was off.

There was a sudden pitch black and I wrapped my hand around Roza's shoulder. People keep whispering and talking to each other. Panic had spread around the room as this situation was unexpected.

"What happen?" Rose asked me while pulling her body closer to me.

"Maybe there is some disturbance in maintenance system. Hold to me and don't let me go," I said in a calm voice.

"It is really easy to obey," I could felt she was grinning.

Suddenly there was a spotlight on our head and another spotlight was moving towards us. Christian was walking toward us with a cake and candles on it. With the chaos that happened yesterday, I forget about the date. Today was 27 December already, it was Roza's birthday.

"Happy 18 birthday Rosie," Christian said as he arrived in front of us. People clapped their hand when Roza blew the candles. The light filled the hall back and I could saw Abe and Janine were smiling across the room.

"Thank you!" Rose exclaimed and smiled to all the people when we heard 'Happy Birthday' was said everywhere.

"Can you help me to cut the cake?" she said to me. I nodded and took her hand. We cut the cake together. She took the slice and fed me when I'm not ready.

"There was cream in your face comrade," Roza laughed as she said that. I wiped it with my hand and Christian was laughing at me.

"Shut up Fire boy before I shoved this cake in your mouth," Rose said to him. He shrugged and went to place the cake on the table. Everybody was back doing their business while I kept struggling to remove the cream on my face.

"Let me help you," Roza tiptoed and kiss me on my lips. She licked all the cream in my lips and gave me her man eater smiled. I tucked her hair behind her ears and she grabbed my hand.

"Let's get out of here. I want to claim my birthday present from my boyfriend," I smiled as she said that.

"And what is that?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Let's find out in my room," she led me out of the hall and I followed her to her room. She opened the door and we walked into the room. There was a see through wall in her room that let us to see scenery in Paris.

"Eiffel Tower," Roza pointed to the tower when she came and stood beside me. I put my hand on her waist and she leaned on my chest.

"Want to go and walk there?" I asked her.

She shook her head before saying, "Not now."

I took Rose's hand and kissed her fingers, "Happy birthday love. May happiness will always be with you along your life,"

"Stay by my side. You are the one that I need the most," she whispered between my shirts. I kissed her head and we stayed silent for a long time. We were looking at Eiffel Tower while making promise to each other. She asked me to let down the curtain and covered the wall. She shot me a meaningful looked as I had done that.

I went back to Rose and carried her bridal style to her bed. I put her down and lay beside her. I was really tired and sleepy as I couldn't have a good sleep last night. Rose snuggled closer to me and I caressed her silky brown hair.

"Dimitri?" she cupped her face in her hand and used her elbow to support it. She was looking at my face and I gazed in her brown eyes.

"Hmmmm,"

"Will you still love me, when I'm not young and beautiful?" her soft voice brushed my ears.

I wrapped my arm on her back and moved my face closer to her, "I will love you Roza. No matter what will happen,".

She kissed me and I'm gladly returned it. The kissed was intense and full with emotion until she was the one who pulling out. Her face really closed to mine. I can felt her breathing in and out.

"Ohh Roza, if you know how much I love you," I rubbed my hand on her back. She pecked my lips and her fingers started to play with my hair

"Prove it to me," she said as our forehead touched. I brushed my thumb on her cheek.

"How?" And this time I don't need any verbal answer. She kissed and kissed and kissed me...and Paris became a witness of our love to each other.

**Awwww do you like it girls? Actually this is supposes to be the last chapter for this story but but but, since you are requesting marriage, I will gladly write the chapters for you. I had come with awesome idea about how their marriage should be and we can see it in another two or three chapters. Thanks for all the support! I really appreciate it!**


	25. Chapter 25

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own Vampire Academy and all its characters.**

Chapter 25

Epilog

_3 years later…_

RPOV

I pushed the door slowly to see Dimitri was cradling Isadora in his arm on the bed. He lifted his head up and smiled when he saw me. I walked slowly into the room as Dimitri signed for me to be silent.

"She is sleeping," Dimitri said when I peek at Isadora in his arm. I kissed the 2 years old baby on forehead and brushed my thumb slowly across her cheek. She was sooo fluffy and smelt nice.

"It's my turn to get cradle now," I flashed a smile to Dimitri. He smiled back and carefully placed Isadora on the bed. He wrapped his arm on my waist and brought me towards the couch. I settle down on his lap as he sat on the couch.

"Cradle time for my big baby girl haa?" Dimitri asked as I wrapped my hand around his neck. I kissed his lips and he returned it in full passion. It was sweet, lingering and I can't get enough of it.

"I don't know if I can sleep tonight," I said as I rested my head on his chest. It was always warm and he had this intoxicating smell that I would kill for.

He kissed my forehead before answering to me ," You need to have your beauty sleep Roza, just like Isadora now," I pulled up my head so that I can face Dimitri. He wrapped his arm around my waist as I circled my arm around his neck.

"Are you saying that I'm not pretty if I don't get enough sleep?" I pouted. He chuckled and peek my lips.

"That's not what I'm saying," he twirled his fingers around my hair. I gazed into his brown eyes that were already looking at me. His eyes looked intense with love and affection.

"Are you ready for this?" I asked- though I really need too. I bet he must be tired of hearing this but he would always answer to me anyway.

"I'm – "

"Dimitri thanks for looking up at Isadora. Rose, what are you doing here?" Lissa cut him off as she made her way into the room. She had her hand on her waist and looked at me like I was from another planet.

"I'm talking to my boyfriend obviously, and what are you doing here?" I asked her back and rolled my eyes to her.

"Obviously, I came to take my baby," she rolled her eyes at me before continue "Rose, you know you shouldn't be here. You need to be in your own room,".

"But, I can't sleep without Dimitri.," Dimitri chuckled as I hugged him and hid my face on his chest.

"Just one night Rose and you can have him for the rest of your life," Lissa said in annoying voice.

"Can't I sleep here? I promise to wake up early tomorrow," I tried to make some deal with her. Maybe Lissa would agree with me. She was my best friend and my sister in law after all!

"No!" Lissa squealed.

"Lissa, you might wake Isadora," Dimitri interrupted. Lissa looked at her daughter and walked closer to the couch.

"Sorry. Rose, you know that bride and groom can't see each other on their marriage day," Lissa persuaded me.

"And the bride will always get what she wants. Now, I want to sleep with my boyfriend tonight. Period." I tightened the wrapped around Dimitri as he caressed my hair.

"Roza, you should listen to Lissa. We will meet again tomorrow," he said and planted a kiss on my head.

"Maybe you can carry me to the room after Dimitri cradling me into sleep tonight?" I suggested to Lissa with a puppy eyes. Lissa shook his head.

"Rose, we can make this easy or hard," she said.

"What is the hard way? Asking your husband to drag me out from Dimitri's room? You know that I can kick his ass before he can even touch me," I crossed my hand on my chest.

"No, I will ask Yeva to chase you out from this room," Lissa smirked and took out her phone. Dimitri laughed when my jaw dropped. Lissa knew how much I scared at that old woman. Not scared actually but more to annoying.

"Fine Liss, fine! But let me get my good night kiss first," I said and turned my face back to Dimitri.

"You are more spoiled than Isadora," I heard Lissa commented but I just ignored her. I was too busy looking at my Dimitri. I needed to keep his image in my mind so that I could sleep tonight. What? I used to sleep with him for 3 years everyday without failed.

Dimitri laughed at Lissa comment and pinched my nose. "Go to sleep my spoiled baby. We need to get ready for tomorrow,".

"But I'm too nervous to sleep in this critical situation. I want to be wrapped in your arm until I feel asleep. I'm jealous at Isadora," I said irritatingly.

"I heard that. Hey Vika, do you know where is Yeva?" I looked at the door as Lissa said that. Vika was walking pass the room and stopped when Lissa asking her the question.

"No, no. I will go!" I jumped out from Dimitri's lap and stood up. Dimitri stood up and leaned forward to kiss my lips. I kissed him back and found myself in his hug again.

"Vika, can you please sleep with Rose tonight? She may sneak out to come and sleep with her boyfriend tonight," Lissa shook her head. Vika nodded and came into the room.

"You guys make me sick sometime. Dimka, let go of Rose." Dimitri kissed my forehead before let me go. I waved at him as Vika grabbed my hand to get us out of the room.

"Rose, you know that you can meet Dimitri tomorrow. Not that he's going to sink in iceberg or whatever. You are not Rose from titanic," I laughed at Vika's comment.

Xxx

I was sitting in front of the mirror as they were doing my makeup and hair. I was really nervous until Lissa had to hold my shoulder so that I could sit on place.

"Oh my God Liss, is this the right decision? What if I become fat after married? What if Dimitri doesn't love me anymore? I can't do this Liss! I can't" I almost broke into tears. They had to stop doing my makeup and Lissa came to hug me.

"It won't happen to both of you. Dimitri loves you so much. He can't even breathing when you are not around him," Lissa whispered in my ear and rubbed a soothing circle on my back.

"Your love with Dimitri is epic Rose. No one can be like you. You guys fought for each other and neither of you will be perfect without each other," I nodded as Lissa said that. I let go of her and she smiled at me.

"I'm sorry for the breakdown earlier. I sounded like the spoiled brat," I said as they continued doing my makeup. Lissa laughed at me.

"It's okay Rose. You 21 and just about to get marry in couple hours later. Do you remember my wedding days? I threw up because I was nervous and become more nervous as I thought I was pregnant,"

"Turn out that because you eat too much the night before. It's okay for me to eat bunch of food but not you Liss," I said.

"Yeah, my tummy is small," Lissa said referring to her slender body.

"Hey you are lucky you know! You didn't change an inch even after giving birth to Isadora," I added. Lissa wanted to answer me but the knocked on the door stopped her from talking.

She went to open the door and I saw through the mirror that Sydney was walking in. I thought that she and Adrian can't come to my wedding because Adrian said that Sydney was really busy recently. If I knew she would come I would ask her to become one of my bridesmaids.

"Rose, I'm sorry because I'm late. I'm just finishing my research and Adrian drives us straight here after that," Sydney said as she stood beside me.

I smiled at her before saying," It's okay Syd. I'm glad that you can make it,"

"I can't wait to see your face after they had done your make up," Sydney exclaimed.

"They almost done that but I'm start to wail like Isadora because I'm nervous like I'm going to die," I said bitterly. I still could feel the butterflies in my stomach were hitting my stomach's wall.

"So tell me, how did Dimitri propose to you?" Sydney asked in an excited voice. My eyes lighted up as she said that. I need a distraction now and the memory about that could make me smile without stop for 24 hours.

"Ohh no, you did not ask that," I heard Lissa said.

"Bad moves Sydney," That was Mia.

"Cotton buds everyone? This will be longer than How I Met Your Mother seasons," I chuckled as Vika said that. Sydney looked at all my bridesmaid in a worried face.

"You need to sit down Sydney as I'm going to tell you a story of how.."

"Dimitri proposed to me," Lissa, Mia and Vika continued as I trailed off.

Xxx

Dimitri was reading his western on the couch when I walked into the living room. We were still living in my house since my parents insisted us to stay here. Christian and Lissa also share the same roof with us. I hadn't see anybody yet since I got home 15 minutes ago.

"Tell me again why I'm going to college?" I asked when I settled down on Dimitri's lap. He put down the book and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Because Lissa had made your mum enrolled you in," Dimitri said half whispering in my ears.

"And why I hadn't do anything to Lissa?" I squeezed his hand.

"Because Lissa is your best friend and you love her so much," he murmured in my hair.

"Wrong Comrade," I turned my face to him and circled my arms around his neck. "Because Christian will be sad if Lissa gone and he will abandon the restaurants, both of you will get bankrupt and you will go back to Baia."

"And you will be sad when I'm not here," Dimitri raised his eyebrow.

"Exactly my point," our lips met in a kiss, in a gracefully kiss as Dimitri pulled my body closer to him to get full access of my lips. I pulled back for air and run my fingers through his brown hair.

"Where is everyone?" I asked as I felt silent surrounded us.

"Christian and Lissa went to Long Island for this weekend. They bring Isadora with them," Dimitri explained to me.

"Are they going to give Isadora a little brother already? She is only one year old and half for god sake," Dimitri chuckled as I said that.

"No Roza. Christian just want to have a rest after being busy with the new restaurant this week,". My brother and my boyfriend had opened a new branch of restaurant. Both of them were busy with it this whole week while I'm struggling for my mid test. I bet Christian and Lissa had been lack of time together just like Dimitri and me.

Maybe it was the perfect time to have some alone time with Dimitri as I had finished all my test today. After all, nobody were home and this house was all our. My thought had been snapped as I felt Dimitri started to suck on my neck.

"Baby, it had been a rough week for us. Do you want to celebrate it? Maybe we can go to a fancy dinner or.." I can't finish my sentence when his teeth were gazing on my skin. It's more to blissful than hurt.

"I would love to celebrate it Roza. But I was too tired to go out. Maybe we can order some pizza?" he murmured between my skin. I moaned slowly and he pulled out his face from my neck to look at me.

"Why do you stop?" I asked in frustration. Not like he needed to restrain himself anymore as we already had sex regularly now.

He chuckled at my question- but I bet it more to my face- and took out his phone,"We need to order the food before things get out of control,"

I giggled and kiss his jaw. He made the order while I kept trailing my fingers on his chest. That was the perfect abs I had seen ever and it belong to my boyfriend. He caught my fingers and kissed it when he finished talking on the phone. I rested my head in the crook of his neck while he drew meaningless object on my back.

Dimitri continued reading his western as I turned the television on. We had our dinner in the living room while watching television. It was not a grand or fancy dinner but it meant a lot since we were alone with each other. I told him about my day and he told me about his. I don't want anything else for the meantime except to be with him every day.

"Hey Comrade, your favourite show!" I exclaimed as Suits came to play. There was no response from him and I turned to him to see that Dimitri already sleeping. His eyes were closed and he rested his head on the couch. It was only 9 pm and my cowboy had sleep already. That's ruined my plan to have some activity with him for this entire night.

I leaned closer to him. Dimitri's face looked so tranquil and vulnerable. He must be really tired today because he rarely slept too early. I brushed some hair strands on his face and kissed his cheek. He flinched a little but continued to sleep. I stood up from the couch to have a bath and decided to wake him up later.

I made my way to my room – actually it's more to our since Dimitri's clothes and books were all around. I pick up one of his shirt and brought it into the bathroom. I loved to wear his shirts as it was comfortable and they smelt like him. Since the shirt was oversized for me, I didn't bother to wear any pants.

I had a good time pampering myself in the bath tub with my favourite scent. They soap gathered all around my body as I started to put on shampoo. I saw a duck toy at the end of my tub. That was belonged to Isadora since Dimitri and I sometime help Lissa to get her daughter in bath. I missed that cutie pie already. Maybe I should call Lissa after this.

I just ended the bath when the light suddenly went off. Stupid lights! I had told Dimitri many times to change the bulb and looked like he hadn't do anything about that yet. I sighed and carefully went out from the bath tub to get my towel and shirt. I put on Dimitri's shirt and it reached my mid thigh. I wrapped the towel around my damp hair and opened the bathroom door.

I gasped when I saw candles were arranged on the floor performing the word 'Will You Marry Me' in my room. The room was dark and the only light come out from the candle. I've never thought that I will be proposed by Dimitri after I had just taking my bath!

"The ring is here," I looked up to see Dimiri was standing on the door frame with a small box in his hand. I froze and no words came out from my mind. It really felt like a dream, a perfect dream for a girl like me.

Dimitri turned the light on and walked into the room. He stood behind all the candles and got down on his knee while showing me the ring, "Rosemarie Mazur, will you marry me?". Tears started to roll down my cheek as his rich warm voice echoed in my room.

"I..I will.."and I started to hiccup! What the hell?!

"Dimitri, I *_hiccup_* will *_hiccup_*.." Dimitri chuckled at me and I started to get angry.

"What's so *_hiccup_* funny! I *_hiccup_*.." this time I 'm not angry anymore but more to frustated. I had ruined the wonderful moment in my life! My body jolted in cry and hiccup.

"Ohh baby I'm sorry. Please don't cry," I didn't know how but Dimitri already standing in front of me and pulled me into a hug.

"I've ruined *_hiccup_* this perfect *_hiccup_* moment," I said pushing his body away from mine.

"No you don't. Here, let me help you," Dimitri leaned in and kissed my lips. I hiccupped through the kiss at first but then my body became ease. I let Dimitri leaded me throughout the kiss and we pulled out for air after the sweet and soothing kiss.

"Feeling better?" he brushed his thumb on my cheek. I nodded and smiled at him.

"Maybe I should get hiccup more often," I said when he put his hand on my back.

Dimitri chuckled before saying ,"You don't need to get hiccup to make me kiss you, Roza. I always volunteer to do that,".

"Hey, I don't answer your question yet," I said as I circled his neck with my arm.

"Which one?" Dimitri raised his eyebrow.

"Yes Dimitri Belikov, I will marry you," I kissed him and as he said earlier, he was gladly returning it back. I saw his dreamy brown eyes when I pulled back from air – I didn't want to get hiccup anymore!

"Okay, that it is," Dimitri let go of my body and walked towards my night stand. He took his phone and pressed some button before put it back.

"You record all of that?" I exclaimed in surprise.

"My sisters insisted to see how I'm going to propose to you. I will send the video to Vika tomorrow," Dimitri shrugged.

"Wait, can we do that again? Nobody get hiccup when they've being proposed!" I protested.

Dimitri chuckled at me. "It's okay. You are doing it fine. If we do that again, they can't see the look in your face when you get out from the bath room. It was priceless,"

"Easy for you to say comrade as you manage to say your line properly," I crossed my arm on my chest.

"Ohh Roza. We are not in the middle of filming. It won't be sincere and truthful if we are acting it out," Dimitri said and made his way towards me.

"And what was with you pretending that you were sleeping earlier?" I tried to raise my eyebrow, keyword, tried.

"About that...is tiramisu is accepted as an apology dessert?" Dimitri grabbed my waist. My face bright up as he said that. He knew that I won't refuse any food invitation. My boyfriend knew me well just like the back of his hand.

I pecked his lips and said "Wait for me downstairs," I removed my towel and combed my hair when Dimitri exited the room. I blew all the candles as we didn't want to set this house in fire, didn't we? Lastly I opened the velvet box and took out the ring inside it. It was breathtaking and it fit my finger perfectly.

I walked to the living room while twirling the ring around my finger. Dimitri smiled at my action. He was sitting on the couch with a bowl of tiramisu on the coffee table.

"Do you like the ring?" Dimitri asked while pulling me into his lap.

"I love it. Thank you baby," I replied and took started to eat the tiramisu. It was really delicious! I fed some of it to Dimitri using the same spoon that I used to eat.

"This ring fit me well. How do you know my size?" I asked him while continue eating.

"I took one of your rings in your accessories box," Dimitri said with an open mouth, ready to be feed. I moved the spoon closer to his mouth and pulled it away to feed in my mouth.

"Roza.." Dimitri groaned and I laughed at him. He took the spoon and bowl from me and started to feed himself.

"Wow!" I startled at his boldness. He looked at me with a wicked smile on his face.

"I'm not sharing," he said and rose his hand on the air when I tried to grab the bowl. I jumped up so that my body is taller but Dimitri kept raising the bowl higher and higher. Now I knew exactly how Isadora felt when I pulled this prank on her. I sighed and Dimitri laughed at me.

I glared at him in jealousy when suddenly an idea came into my mind ,"What if I say no?" Dimitri frowned and stopped eating.

"What if I say no to your proposal?" I asked in a serious tone, tried my best not to laugh at Dimitri's face now.

"Well, I don't expect you to say no. If there is any chance that you will say no?" Dimitri looked at me into my eyes. He looked so worry and tensed.

"Haa, you don't want to mess up with Rose Mazur," I said as I snatched the bowl from his hand. He remained silent while I kept eating the tiramisu.

"You should look at your face when I ask that, it hilarious!" I added but Dimitri didn't response to me. I placed the bowl on the table and cupped his face with my palm.

"Hey Comrade, I'm just kidding," I brushed his cheek with my thumb.

"I thought you love me," Dimitri said turning away his face from me.

"Of course I love you. I'm just kidding Dimitri! I only want you in my life. I don't want anybody else," I started to burst into a cry. He looked at me and laughed.

"Two can play the game, Roza," he said and took the bowl from the table. I looked at him in disbelief while he was enjoying himself with the dessert.

"Fine, you can take all the tiramisu as you want," I crossed my hand on my chest. He tried to feed me but I won't open my mouth. Dimitri placed the bowl on the table and wrapped his hand around my waist.

"Tell me, how can I make up for you?" he tucked the strands of my hair behind my ears. Dimitri always spoiled me with his love. I can't imagine living my life without him by my side. Nevertheless, I stayed silent and waited for whatever he was going to say.

"How about..." he placed several kissed on my neck before continue "I show you in the room?" I kissed his lips when he said that. The kiss tasted sweet from the tiramisu that we had. He returned my kiss and grabbed my body closer to him.

"Let's go to my room," I slide my hand under his shirt . "I want to be alone with my fiancé." I said while rubbing my hand on his chest. He nodded and the night went off so perfectly.

**Coming up next: the marriage! I hope you guys like it. I've got the hiccup idea when I started to hiccup as I'm eating. Yes, I'm hiccup when I'm eating so I thought that idea would be hilarious. Read and Review girls :D**


	26. Chapter 26

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Academy and all its characters.**

**Thanks to Kayleigh and Dimitri's Secret Lover for the help. I really appreciate it!**

Chapter 26

RPOV

"Wow Rose! You look so beautiful!" Mia exclaimed as I put on my dress and had my makeup done.

"No, beautiful is understatement. You are unbelievably amazing!" Lissa squealed as she put her hand on my shoulder.

"There is no right adjective to say about you my sister in law," Viktoria smiled in awe. Sydney was in the middle of saying something as my room's door was flung open from the outside.

Janine walked in with Isadora in her hand. That baby girl was sucking her thumb. Ohhhh she looked really adorable. Lissa went to pick up her up but Janine stopped her.

"Came to Aunt Rosie," I threw my hand to take Isadora.

"No Rose, she just puking on Christian's suit. We don't want to ruin your magnificent wedding dress," my mother said in a straight voice. Christian must be really freaked out and I bet it was really funny. Just the thought of that made me laugh.

"What is so funny Rose? The best man suit is ruined, you should be worry about that." Lissa placed her hands on her hips.

"Well, it's Christian we talked about. He was always the one with the bad luck. Don't worry Lis, Dimitri wouldn't let Christian shows up shirtless. He will do something about it," I patted Lissa on the shoulder.

**Please check my profile, I had put the link for her wedding dress ****J**

I checked on my reflection in the mirror. The gown is white in colour. It had a see through lace on my back and trail of buttons that looked like white pearls started below my neck and stopped right before a ribbon at my waist.

It had some abstract lacy pattern started from my neck and reached my waist in the front. The lacy part was see through and my dress actually started on my chest revealing not much amount of cleavage and floor length. This wedding dress hugged me perfectly on my curves and trailed down started from my waist and below.

**Do check, it will worth it!**

When the first time I saw this dress, I knew exactly that it was the dress of the dream! I wore my hair up but left some stranded curled perfectly by side as I knew it would drove Dimitri crazy. A small tiara and veil was put on my head, slightly hiding my brown lock.

"Rose, it is time to go," Abe appeared out of nowhere and now he was standing on the doorframe. His mouth was wide open when I turned to look at his face.

"Rosemarie! Look at you! You look like the princess in the Disney movie that you used to watch when you were little," my father said all those sentence in one breath.

"Well, I'm no longer a child now, I'm about to get married in few minutes from now," I smiled sheepishly.

"Our baby is growing up," I heard Janine whispered to Abe.

"She reminded me of you, the day when I took you from your father arm," my mother blushed when Abe said that. I looked at them in disbelief. I won't tolerate any little sister if they were planning to have one.

"Well, if you are going to add another children, I would prefer a little brother," I crossed my arm on my cheek. I heard a small laugh that I dare to say come from Vika. Lissa and Sydney shook their head while Mia tried to hide her smile.

"It was too late for us now. We are waiting for you and Dimitri," I felt rushed of heat come to my cheek as my father said that. Me, Dimitri, kids? That would be a perfect family picture.

"Rose, we need to go now, they are waiting for us," Lissa lead Mia and Vika to walk out from the door. My mother and Sydney also went out from the room, leaving Abe and me. I started to feel nervous again. Damn hormone! I froze as Abe was waiting for me with his hand held out.

I walked to Abe to reach his hand but I couldn't move any faster in that dress. "This dress is killing me!" I exclaimed.

Abe chuckled and move forward toward me ,"No Rose. The dress is perfectly fine," He placed my hand on his arm and I gave him the looked that I'm not ready for it yet.

"Hold me tight old man. I don't want to trip on the isle in this dress. That will be utterly embarrassing. Dimitri will leave me and go back to Russia," I sighed.

"Dimitri is so bold to love you when you are 17. He will not leave you if you do some silly mistakes," Abe replied. I pulled my hand from his arm and covered my face with both hands.

"I don't know. He may leave me for another mistakes that I tend to make someday. It's better if he just leave me right now!" I wailed. Abe placed his hand on my shoulder and squeezed it.

"Rosemarie, calm down. Dimitri is a nice guy. He will never leave you. I can see that in all his actions when both of you were around each other. Just relax and let me walk you to the isle. Come.." again Abe held his hand to me and reluctantly I placed my hand on his arm.

I exhaled my breath and slowly followed Abe's lead to exit the room. Both of us exit the room and made our way to the Cop Cot. Since I had requested to Dimitri to have a garden wedding, he suggested that we can have our wedding in Cop Cot at the Central Park. I hope it didn't rain outside or else this moment will be ruined.

I saw all the guests already sat on the chair and as I started to walk in, I saw Dimitri was standing on the stage in the breathtaking suit. Christian, Eddie and Adrian were standing behind him as his best man and Lissa, Mia and Vika were standing on the other side. Upon my eyes settled on the Dimitri, I felt my burden was eased.

My feet were walking towards him like it had its own brain. It felt like Dimitri and I were the only soul appeared in the room. Fairytale was understatement to describe the walk on the isle. I felt like throwing my hand around Dimitri when he was looking at me with a big smile on his face. There stood my fiancé, the man that I would be married to.

We finally reached the stage and Abe put my hand on Dimitri's arm. "Just promise me that you will never hurt her and she is all yours," Abe said to Dimitri.

"I promise," Dimitri rich voice sent a tingle feeling in my heart. We now looked at each other as the priest was about to start the ceremony. Dimitri and I had agreed to say our own vow to each other. I hope I didn't forget all the things that I had memorize earlier.

"Rosemarie Mazur, you know me better than anyone else in this world and somehow still you manage to love me..." Dimitri looked deeply in my eyes.

"I love you so much it is hard to put into words. When I hold you, it's not tight enough. When I kiss you, it's not passionate enough..." I smiled at my future husband.

"My love for you is just like this ring, it is eternal and has no end. There is.. there is still a part of me today that cannot believe that... I'm the one who gets to marry you.." at this rate, tears started to feel my eyes. Dimitri always knew to say something that will make my heart longing for him.

"I will promise you to love you... tender you... and fill your life with joy as long as you are promise to be by my side. I promise to be there... when you need me the most. I promise to support you… through the thick and thin in your life," his sweet voice lingered in my ears.

"And the most important thing is... I promise to love you more than I love myself," I blinked away the water in my eyes as I heard awe throughout the guest. It's my turn to say my vow now and I cleared my throat before saying anything.

"Dimitri Belikov, you are the one that I would rather to share my donuts with," Dimitri smiled at me and I heard chuckled from the crowd.

"I want to be awake every morning, with a Russian accent murmuring Roza in my ears. I want to be in your arm after having a rough day. And as possessive as this may sound, I want to have you by myself and not going to share you with anybody else," Dimitri smiled slightly at me, a little embarrassed maybe.

"I can't promise you that everyday will be a perfect day… but I can promise you to hold your hand when we are walking through our stormy days. I love you is understatement… and I don't know any sentence that can show how much love I have for you… I seek for love and I found it in your eyes, " this statement didn't from any vow that I wrote earlier. It just flew smoothly from my mouth directly from my heart.

" And I will never regret my decision that I make today which is...to marry you," I tried my best no to choke on my tears. We locked our gaze and time seemed to be not moving when we are exchanging our rings. I loved Dimitri, yes I really do love him!

"Dimitri Belikov, Rosemarie Mazur..I pronounce both of you as husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," Dimitri leaned on me as the priest said that. His lips parted on my lips and our lips tangled together in the beautiful and sweet kiss. It was pure and fluffy and innocent and not forgot to mention, loving.

DPOV

I stood on the stage waiting patiently for my bride. Christian, Eddie and Adrian were standing behind me as my best man and Lissa, Mia and Vika were standing on the other side. Upon my eyes settled on the Rose that was walking towards the crowd with Abe, my heart pounding with excitement.

My family were sitting in the front among of the guess. They looked very happy and even Yeva couldn't hide her smile. I saw Janine just came into the room with Isadora in her hand and Sydney followed her from behind. They settled on the seat and waited for the bride.

My Roza was walking on the isle with a smile on her face. There she is, the girl that I'm going to marry. The one that I would share my soul with and the one that I would gladly protect from all the pain in this world. She looked extremely beautiful in that wedding dress- if it ever possible- like a princess that was going to meet her knight.

They finally reached the stage and Abe put Roza's hand on my arm. "Just promise me that you will never hurt her and she is all yours," Abe said while looking at me.

"I promise," that was all I said though I had lots in my mind now. Roza and I looked at each other as the priest was about to start the ceremony. We had agreed to say our own vow to each other. I had prepared mine so that it would be delivered smoothly and not scattered during the speech.

"Rosemarie Mazur, you know me better than anyone else in this world and somehow still you manage to love me..." I looked at my favourite girl deeply in my eyes.

"I love you so much it is hard to put into words. When I hold you, it's not tight enough. When I kiss you, it's not passionate enough..." my fiancée smiled at me.

"My love for you is just like this ring, it is eternity and have no end. There is.. there is still a part of me today that cannot believe that... I'm the one who gets to marry you.." I stammered not because I forgot the text but because I was too carried by my emotion. Having Roza standing in front of me to tie the knot felt like a life death situation.

"I will promise you to love you…tender you...and fill your life with joy as long as you are promise to be by my side. I promise to be there...when you need me the most. I promise to support you...through the thick and thin in your life," I took a deep breath before continue.

"And the most important thing is... I promise to love you more than I love myself," Roza blinked her eyes as I finished saying that. Awe sound floated through the surrounding. Now, I waited to hear the vow that Roza was going to say to me.

"Dimitri Belikov, you are the one that I would rather to share my donuts with," I smiled at her as I heard chuckled from the crowd.

"I want to wake up every morning with a Russian accent murmuring Roza in my ears. I want to be in your arm after having a rough day. And as possessive as this may sound, I want to have you by myself and not going to share you with anybody else," I tried to hid my embarrassment by smiling a little.

"I can't promise you, that everyday will be a perfect day… but I can promise you, to hold your hand when we are walking through our stormy days. I love you is understatement… and I don't know any sentence that can show how much love I have for you… I seek for love and I found it in your eyes ," I never dreamt of standing in front of my fiancée and hearing all those words came out from her lips.

"And I will never regret my decision that I make today which is...to marry you," my heart skip a beat as Roza said that. We locked our gaze and time seemed to be eternal when we are exchanging our rings . I loved Roza, yes I really do love her!

"Dimitri Belikov, Rosemarie Mazur..I pronounce both of you as husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," Dimitri leaned on me as the priest said that. My lips parted on her lips and our lips tangled together in the beautiful and sweet kiss. It was pure and fluffy and innocent and not forgot to mention, loving.

Our family members came to hug and congratulate us. My mama was wiping her tears off as she came and hugged Rose and me. So did all my sisters. I glanced at Rose when we were surrounded by the crowd. She smiled at me, a wide big grinned showing her teeth. She was beautiful and she was mine.

Xxx

_4 months after the wedding_

RPOV

I woke up to the sound of baby crying. I opened my eyes and saw Isadora was crying beside me while Lissa was busy making her milk. I sat down on the bed and put my niece on my laps. She suck on my thumb and stopped crying.

"Ohh I'm sorry Rose that Isadora had wake you up," Lissa said as she glanced at us.

"It's okay Liss. I already had enough sleep," I replied to my best friend. I slept with Lissa – with Isadora sleeping in the middle of us- last night because Christian and Dimitri had gone for a site visit. They had gone for three days and I'm being missing my husband like crazy. I didn't know about Lissa since she had Isadora as distraction for her to think about her husband.

Lissa gave me the bottle to fed Isadora. I replaced my thumb in the baby's mouth with the milk and she was looking at me with her blue eyes. Lissa watched in satisfaction as her baby was sucking through the milk. Isadora reminded me of Christian and automatically I was reminded to Dimitri.

"Hey, Adrian called me earlier. He said he's going to propose to Sydney tonight," Lissa exclaimed.

I shifted my attention to my sister in law, "Wow! That would be great. Does he need my help to sneak Sydney out again?"

Lissa shook her head while laughing ," No he is not. Sydney was staying in her own apartment now, remember?"

I sighed before answering to her ," No Liss. I don't remember anything. I only remember about my Russian man now,"

"You talked to him until you fall asleep last night! It's still early in the morning to miss him now. Come, let have some breakfast," Lissa tried to take Isadora in her hand but I stopped her.

"It's okay, let me carry her and hey there is no time limitation to miss anybody," I said and stood up from the bed. We were walking down the stairs as I heard Lissa said," You sound like a love sick teenager,".

"For the record, Dimitri is my husband," I rolled my eyes.

"And you are not the only one here that had been left by their husband," I laughed at Lissa comment. Though we had being together with our spouses for a long time, we still hadn't got enough of each other.

I placed Isadora on her baby chair and sit behind her. Lissa started to take out some ingredients for cooking. I watched her lazily while craving for Dimitri's present.

"Do you want some pancake, Rose?" she asked me through her shoulder.

"Naaah, thank you Liss but I prefer some cornflakes," I replied.

Lissa shrugged and pour some cornflakes in the bowl. I buried my face on the table and thought of any possible activity that I could do today since my college was still on the break. Lissa shoved the bowl in front of me. I mumbled thanks and put the spoon in my mouth. It felt...weird.

"Rose, that Isadora food you are eating. This is your cornflakes," Lissa said while putting another bowl in front of me.

"Ohh no wonder it have no taste," Lissa laughed at me and I continued to eat my real food. Lissa sat at the other side of Isadora and started to feed her baby.

"What is your plan today?" Lissa asked me.

"Urmm maybe curled up into a ball in Dimitri's duster?" I suggested.

"Stop acting like a lost puppy. Why not we are going to picnic? The weather seems nice and we can have some fresh air. I have to get rid of your husband image in your head, so do I," I laughed when Lissa said that. I nodded and continued eating.

"Hey baby, miss me?" All of us looked at the direction of the voice. Christian was walking towards us. Lissa stood up and went to hug his husband. Christian kissed Lissa in the lips with I'm watching in green eyes.

"Don't you suppose to get home tonight?" she asked after they broke up from the kiss.

"We had finished our work early and Dimitri..." I heard nothing more after the word Dimitri came out from Christian's mouth as I dashed out from the kitchen. I saw Dimitri was closing the door and I run and jumped towards him. My husband caught me by reflex and we kissed like the world was coming to the end.

"I missed you," I whispered after pulled out from the kiss. Dimitri smiled at me before replied, "I miss you too,". I wrapped my hand around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder.

He caressed my hair and asked ," Where is everyone?".

"At the kitchen," I replied, didn't plan to let go of him yet.

"I bought you some donut," I can felt he was grinning between my hair. I jumped down and placed my hand on his back. Dimitri pulled me closer to him by wrapping her arm on my waist.

"Let's go to the kitchen," I said after he kissed my forehead. We walked through the kitchen to see Christian was feeding Isadora and Lissa was cooking something.

"I thought that both of you are going straight to the bed," Christian commented. I sat down on the chair and Dimitri sat on another chair beside me.

"Said the one who have the lipstick stained on his cheek," Lissa gasped at my replied and Christian quickly wiped his face using her sleeves.

"There's nothing in there. Rose just kidding," Dimitri said finally after Lissa came to take a look at her husband's face. I laughed my head off. Dimitri was right, I just set it up. Lissa didn't even wear any lipstick since we just got our from our bed. So, I'm not the only one who can't think straight on this room.

Lissa shook her head ,"Rose.." she smiled before added "That' good to see your laugh. You barely smile for the last three days,".

"What do we expect from a spoiled brat?" Christian said smugly. Dimitri put his thumb under my chin and turned it so that I can face him. "It's that true?" he asked.

"It's nothing comrade. How come I didn't smile with Isadora here," I soothed my husband. I took Dimitri's hand and squeezed it.

"It's true Dimitri. She also didn't eat much after you left," Lissa said while placing a bunch of pancakes on the table. Thanks for the extra information sister!

"That's smell nice. Thanks baby," Christian exclaimed and Lissa bent down to kiss him with Isadora looking at them. I watched in amazement at the perfect family portrait.

"I hope this can change your mood," Dimitri said while gave me a donut. I thanked him and took a small bit. I didn't have any appetite lately and I couldn't sleep well. Maybe that because Dimitri wasn't around.

I ate the donut while watching Dimitri eating his pancake. It took so long for me to finish one and when Dimitri tried to feed me with pancake, I shook my head because I felt full already. Dimitri looked at me in concern.

"Are you sure you are okay, Roza?" Dimitri brushed some strands of hair on my face.

"Yes. It's just the love sick symptom. I'm fine now since you are home," I placed my head on his shoulder and he kissed my head.

"I can't believe that I'm living the day that Rose doesn't want to eat donuts," Christian said. I just gave him my death glare because I don't want to left Dimitri now.

"Rose and I are going to take Isadora for a picnic today," Lissa announced then pinched Isadora's cheek lightly. That kid smiled to her mum.

"Daddy and Uncle Dimka will not going to restaurant today. Daddy can join Isadora too," Christian tickled his baby and she laughed in a high pitch.

"I will come with you too," Dimitri said when I looked at him in a lighted face. I kissed his cheek and took another piece of donut but...

DPOV

Rose put back the donut and dashed away from the kitchen. All of us exchanged looked and I went forward to look for her. I found her in a bathroom and she was throwing out. I went closed to her and pulled her hair up while rubbing smoothly on her back.

Roza washed her face with the water and turned to face me. "Roza, we need to go to clinic," I said as I saw her pale face.

"It's ok Dimitri. I'm fine. It's just..." she didn't even manage to finish her sentence as she went back to threw again. I hugged her as she finished. Her body was shivering and I carried her bridal style to exit the bathroom.

"What happen? Is she ok?" I heard Lissa asked as we were out from the bathroom.

"Rose is throwing up and I'm going to take her to clinic," I replied and went straight to the door. Luckily the car key was already in my pocket. I opened the car and placed my Roza in the shotgun. I hurried to the driver seat and drove the car as quickly as possible.

"I don't want to go to clinic! I hate needle," Rose shrieked. I put my hand on her hand, "It's going to be ok. I'm here with you,".

We arrived at the clinic and Roza said she could walk by herself. I wrapped my arm around my wife and ushered her inside. After several registrations, we waited for our turn on the couch outside.

"I'm fine Dimitri. It just my imbalance eating recently," Rose tried to negotiate with me. I knew how much she afraid of needle but this time, I really needed to get her check.

"If that so, you don't have to afraid of anything," Roza pouted as I said that. She looked really cute and I had to resist the temptation to kiss her now. Her name finally was called and I followed her into the room. The doctor made her doing some test and I waited for her nervously.

Rose sat beside me and the doctor finally sat back on her chair- across the table in front of us.

"Congratulation, your wife is pregnant!" The doctor said with a huge grinned. I looked at Roza and she was already smiling in a watery eyes. I hugged her tightly and this time I kissed her lips. She kissed me back and I pulled out after remember where we were now. The doctor gave us some advice and I tried my best to remember all of those in case Roza forgot about that.

On the way of driving home, Roza was talking excitedly about her pregnancy. We called my family in Russia and I could saw tears flowing on Roza cheek as Olena and Vika exclaimed in joy. I bet Yeva was making a happy dance now, nahh just kidding, she must be smiling ear to ear as she always said she wanted to see my child while she was still alive.

"What's wrong with Rose?" Christian asked as we made our way into the living room. Lissa was sitting beside her with Isadora on Christian's lap. They were watching television.

"I told you already that I'm fine," Rose said while crossing her arm on her chest.

"Then why are you throwing up earlier?" Lissa asked.

"Well that's because I'm giving Isadora a cousin in the next eight month," Rose grinned and Lissa jumped out to hug her. Thanks god Isadora was in Christian's lap and not her. The women are jumping and talking excitedly with each other.

"You are going to be a father. That will be cool dude!" Christian said to me. I smiled and took Isadora in my hand.

"I know. The baby making us addicted to them," I said while blowing bubble on her tummy. Isadora giggled happily.

"Don't do the baby talk in Russian, D. I don't want Isadora to feel like alien," I laughed as Christian said that.

"I can teach your daughter some Russian too and they will love me more," I replied and gave the baby back to her father.

"So that they can talk back about their mum on our back? Not going to happen Comrade," I heard Rose said as she wrapped her hand on my waist.

"Just imagine a girl with Rosie attitude. Ughhh please make it as a boy," Christian interrupted. Lissa laughed and I held Rose tighter because I didn't want her to go and smack his brother.

"I don't think that I can go picnic today Liss," Rose said while looking at Lissa. Lissa gave her a knowing smile and said, "Just go and curled with your husband Rose,". I tried to hide my smile. Rose turned her face to me and said," Carry me,".

I chuckled and she started to bat her eyelash. I carried her bridal style just to heard Christian said ,"You will be burn for the next 8 months,". I just laughed at him and took my wife to our room. I lay Roza on the bed and started to change my clothes.

"I need to call my mum," Rose reached out to her phone as I put on more casual pants instead of jeans. I didn't bother to put on any shirt as it was going to be removed any minutes from now. I lay beside my baby and she snuggled closer to me.

"What is your parents say?" I asked after kissing her on the forehead.

"They are happy for us and my father say he hope that it is a boy since we already have Isadora," Roza rested her head in the crook of my neck. I stroke her hair gently and we lay there in peace.

"What about you? Do you want a boy or a girl" Rose suddenly asked me. She started to trail her fingers on my chest. She never tired of doing that.

"I don't mind. As long as the baby is healthy and you are happy," I replied.

"I want a baby boy," she blurted.

"Why? Because you're afraid that she will take your attitude?" I teased her.

"Hey, am I that bad?" Roza pushed me away. I chuckled and wrapped my arm on her waist and pulled her closer.

"No baby, you are not," I kissed her lips gently and she kissed me back. She circled her arm around my neck to pull me closer to her. There was no gap between our bodies.

"I think I'm allergic to donut," Roza said after pulling back from the kissed. I buried my face in her hair and kissed her neck. She run her fingers through my hair and caressed it just the way I like.

"Why do you think so?" I murmured between her skin, too busy kissing her with an open mouth.

"Because I threw out after eating that. Oh Comrade, I'm allergic to my favourite food. You better do something to me before I started to allergic to you too," Roza replied.

"Like what?" I lift my face and looked her in the eyes, asking her blankly.

"Like catching up with the thing that we had missed for 3 days," she smiled seductively. I peck her on the lips. She whined and immediately put her lips back on mine. She kissed me passionately and I returned the kiss with the same force.

I pulled back and look at my wife. My hand moved to her belly and I started to rub it slowly. There was a child of mine that she was carrying now.

"Thank you love," I said as I brushed my thumb on her lips.

"For what baby?" Roza asked me back after placed a kiss on my chest.

"For be the love of my life, for be my wife and for be my mother for my child.."Roza stopped me by kissing me on the lips. We kissed again until both of us were out of breath.

"You don't need to. That is just the way for me to show you how much I love you, Dimitri," she murmured after our lips were just inch apart.

"I love you too Roza," I said and pulled our face together to kiss her lips again.

THE END

**Yeaahhh that's the end of this story. I hope you are enjoying reading this. What do you think about the vow? Do you like it? Ohhh I will be coming with a new story soon but but but I really need a beta as my grammar is crying for help. So, if there is anybody who would like to help me, just email me at **ariyanaisadhampir

**or you can pm me. To Denise, if you are reading this, please email me as I had failed email you for several times. But I can't promise you to update this regular since I will busy with new semester, but I promise you that the story will be worth reading.**

**Thank you again and have a nice day. Do email/ pm me ****J**


End file.
